The Dark Lord's Daughter
by AngelFxyBaby
Summary: Paige's mother is killed by mysterious people during her fifth year at Salem Institution. She has to move in with her Aunt and Uncle in England. She will be going to Hogwarts. She will find out something that she wished she hadn't. Then more drama ensues.
1. My Arrival and Rumors

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters except Paige, Ashley, and the Goths in this chapter.  
  
Summary: Paige's parents are killed by mysterious people during her fifth year at Salem Institution. She has to move in with her Aunt and Uncle in England. She will be going to Hogwarts for her last two years. She will find out something that she wished she hadn't.  
  
A/N: Most of this story wouldn't even be in here if it wasn't for my friend Lian from school who helps me with some ideas when I get stuck on parts. Thanks Lian. Sorry if any of the characters at any point of the story get out of character I am trying to keep them in character but with the plot of my story that might not be possible.  
  
My Arrival and Rumors  
  
_Ding-Dong._  
  
Who is that this early in the morning?  
  
_"Paige. Ashley is here come down and greet your guest," my mother yelled up to me from down stairs.  
  
"Be there in a minute. I have to change," I yelled back.  
  
After I finished I walked down the hall, to the stairs and into our sitting room.  
  
I sat down next to Ashley and asked, "Why are you so upset?"  
  
"I'm moving in a few days to England and I just found out today," she answered and started to cry.  
  
"Why did they just tell you today?" (Her parents were never the type to wait to tell her news like this.)  
  
"They just found out today and my parents are needed immediately. So I can't stay, because they want me to get used to where we are going to be staying. I'm going to miss you so very much, Paige," Ashley said crying even more.  
  
"I'm going to miss you, too. Remember keep in touch. I'll owl you immediately if anything important happens, you will be the first person to know about it."  
  
"I wish I didn't have to move so soon. This just sucks. I have to go home and finish packing, bye."  
  
"Okay I'll see you as soon as I can. I'll try to visit you over the summer," I said sympathetically._

End Flashback  
  
_Can't wait to see Ashley even though it is on such a sad an occasion. I wish it wasn't though. I just wish it never happened. At least they tell me they suffered no pain I'm told, but for some reason I don't believe them. They never let me see the bodies and with the curse I'm told that they died from they could have let me see it unless they're hiding something from me._

Flashback  
  
_"I'm sorry but they died last night," the official looking wizard had told me two months earlier.  
  
"How did they die?" I asked starting to cry.  
  
"They were hit with the Avada Kadrava curse. We don't know who killed them," he said.  
_  
My parents are dead and they don't know who killed them. I think they're lying to my about not knowing who killed my parents.  
  
_"Are you sure you don't have any leads on who killed them?" I asked.  
  
"Like we said before we don't have any leads on who killed your parents."  
  
"O-o-okay, c-can I go n-now," I said trying hard not to cry.  
  
"Yes you can go back to class now."  
  
"We will be arriving in ten minutes," the pilot announced._

_End Flashback  
_  
_Well I better pack and put all my work away before we land. I hope someone is there to pick me up and bring me to my Aunt's house. Maybe my Aunt will be there. Wish I could meet my Uncle but it is hard to considering he is in Azkaban. Where'd my bag go?  
_  
"The plane will be landing in five minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts."  
  
I fastened my seatbelt after I had gathered all my stuff together. We landed two minutes later. I got off the plane with the one bag I had brought (the rest had been shipped over before). And went to go meet whoever was there to pick me up.  
  
"Paige, over here," a woman with blonde hair said to me (I figured she was my Aunt)  
  
I started to walk over their wondering how this lady know what I looked like since I hadn't seen my Aunt and Uncle for about twelve years and I was about four. I won't be sixteen for about another two months.  
  
"Hello?" I said  
  
"You don't remember who I am, do you?" asked the blonde lady.  
  
"No. Are you my Aunt?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. I am your Aunt Narcissa," She said.  
  
"Oh. Hello."  
  
"Do you remember your cousin Draco?" she said motioning toward a platinum blonde boy around my age standing next to her.  
  
"Hello cousin Draco," I said sweetly. "How have you been Aunt Narcissa?"  
  
"I've been great minus the fact that your parents died not even three months ago. Thank god you're alright. Don't know what we would have done if anything happened to you. It was hard enough on your Uncle when he heard his baby sister was killed," she said.  
  
"Yes it is a sad occasion," I said with tears coming to my eyes.  
  
"Well we will take good care of you and make sure you are set for your future when and if you plan on moving out of the manor," my aunt said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Ok," I said digging in my pocket for tissues and finding one I wiped my eyes (I had been carrying tissues around with me since the accident).  
  
"Come on. Now we're going back to the manor and getting Paige settled in. Draco take her bag," my aunt said. I had completely forgotten that Draco was there during my conversation with my aunt.  
  
"Yes mother," Draco said trying to keep his temper and took the bag from me.  
  
"Aunt Narcissa when will I be able to see my friend Ashley this summer?" I asked.  
  
'Well not this week, but maybe next week," she answered.  
  
"Okay."  
  
We walked out of the airport and to the limo my aunt had used to travel into muggle London to pick me up. (Just because we are pureblooded wizards doesn't mean that we can't travel in style when we go into the muggle part of towns).  
  
"Bring us back to the manor driver," my aunt said with authority.  
  
I went in first followed by my aunt, then Draco. During the ride there was a minimal amount of talking. When we arrived she showed me to my room in a wing that I would have to share with Draco. (Draco went to his own room when we arrived at the house).  
  
My room had a giant bed that looked like I would just sink into its softness. The comforter was green with silver trim. There were two silver pillows that looked like they were stuffed to the brim. The room had green and silver in it, the only things that weren't green and silver was the wood. The carpet was green. I put my bag down by the desk in one corner of the room.  
  
"The closet is through that door," my aunt said pointing to the door on the left, "and the bathroom is through this one," she said walking over to a door on the right.  
  
She opened the door to the bathroom to reveal a marble room with a small pool sized tub, a shower, a toilet. All the fixtures were set in silver; the towels were green with my initials in silver (PL).  
  
"I'll send Draco to get you when its dinner time."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I unpacked the stuff in the bag I had brought with me. I put all the books, parchment and quills on the desk. The clothes I had brought with me on the plane I put away in the closet. I started to work on my homework when I had been working on it for about an hour Draco came in to tell me it was dinner time and to show me where the dining room was.  
  
"Why are you being so quiet? I heard from one of my friends that you never shut up," I asked curious.  
  
"Because I don't want to talk to you," he said sneeringly.  
  
"Well why don't you want to talk to me? Do you not like me for some reason that I don't know about?" I questioned.  
  
"Maybe I don't feel like talking so stop talking to me."  
  
"Well fuck you then. All I wanted to do was have a fucking conversation with you. You don't have to be so fucking mean about it."  
  
I completely ignored him on the way to the dining room. During dinner I only talked to my Aunt (I am kind of stubborn at times and it annoys the hell out of some people). When I was done eating I asked if I could be excused and walked back to my room. I went over to my desk and took out a piece of parchment and quill and started to write a letter to Ashley:  
  
_Dear Ashley,  
  
How are you? I'm great considering the fact that I am an orphan, and my cousin Draco hates me for some reason that I don't know. I just arrived a couple of hours ago. I just finished eating dinner and when Draco showed me where the dining room was and we got into a big argument about him not wanting to talk to me. I won't be able to see you this week but my aunt said I might be able to see you next week. So how has school been? Well I better go so I can work some more on my homework and get it done so I don't have to do it right before we go back to school. Bye.  
  
Your very depressed best friend,  
  
Paige  
_  
When I was done writing the letter I went to go find my aunt so she could show me where the owls were kept. I found her in the library reading a book.  
  
"Excuse me, Aunt Narcissa, but where are the owls kept? I have to send a letter to my friend Ashley because I told her I would owl her as soon as I arrived here but I forgot until I went back to my room," I asked.  
  
"Hold on a minute let me mark my place in the book then I will show you where it is," she said marking her place and putting the book on a table, "Its this way," she said walking out the door and turning left, we walked down the hallway for about 3 minutes, "How are you adjusting here?"  
  
"Good. So how was Uncle Lucius the last time you saw him?" I asked as we turned right and walked outside.  
  
"He was good. He would never be able to tell how he is really feeling though. He hides his emotions so well. We'll be going to see him in a couple of days," she said walking to a building that looked like a greenhouse missing some windows at the very top.  
  
"Thank you for showing me where the owls were."  
  
"You don't have to wake up early tomorrow. The house-elves will get you what you want to eat when you wake up in the morning. You can eat in your room or the dining room," she said walking toward the door.  
  
"See you later, Aunt Narcissa."  
  
I found a brown barn owl and attached the letter to its leg. It flew off as soon as I moved my hand from its leg. I walked out the door and back to the house. I walked into the library (My aunt had already left the library with the book she had been reading, probably so she could finish reading it without a distraction) and looked for a book and found a lot of books on the Dark Arts. _Now I know why my mom moved to America so she wouldn't be caught with their books and stuff on the Dark Arts.  
_  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing. Why are you spying on me, Draco?"  
  
"I'm not spying on you. I have better things to do than spy on you. Don't touch those books."  
  
"You can't boss me around so get out of my way before I curse you into next year," I said reaching into my pocket and grabbing my wand.  
  
"Oh I'm really scared," Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"You should because I know more curses than you do."  
  
"Yeah but how are you going to curse me without your wand? _Expelliarmius_," Draco said.  
  
My wand flew out of my hand, "Give me my wand back you fucking bastard."  
  
"Language, Paige. You shouldn't curse its so unlady like. What would your boyfriend say?"  
  
"I broke up with him before school ended, and can I ask where you got your info from?"  
  
"That's none of your god damn fucking business, Bitch."  
  
"Get the fuck out of my way and give me back my wand!"  
  
"I'll think about it and tell you later."  
  
"**Fine**, goodbye and get the fuck out of my way."  
  
I walked by Draco and out the door. I walked back to my room and continued to do my homework. _Why is he always such an asshole towards me and why does he hate me so much? I didn't do anything to him._ When I finished my Transfiguration homework went to go take a hot bubble bath and relax in the tub. I turned on the faucet for the water and the one for the scented bubbles that smelled like strawberries and cream. _So relaxing, and it's the perfect temperature. It smells good, too._ I started to drift off to sleep when someone started to bang on the bathroom door.  
  
"Stop banging on the door already and go away," I yelled so they could hear me through the door.  
  
"Fine I guess you don't want to go to a club with me than. Goodbye," Draco said.  
  
"Wait! Wait for me I'll be out in a few minutes. Wait in the hallway, please," I said getting out of the tub than wrapping a towel around me.  
  
When I heard my bedroom door open and then close. I poked my head out of the door to see if he had left and when I saw that he wasn't in there I walked out of the bathroom. I went to my closet and picked out my favorite pair of jeans that showed off my figure. Then I found my blue corset looking shirt and changed into the clothes and then grabbed a jacket, some money, and walked out the door.  
  
"Could you have taken any fucking longer to get ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. I could have taken six minutes instead of five minutes to get ready," I said.  
  
"Come on lets go. What are you wearing?" he asked looking at my clothes.  
  
"Clothes. Are you going to stare at my clothes all day or are we going to go?"  
  
"We're going to go, but you have to put a jacket on or else my mom won't let you leave to house," said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Okay. I will," I said putting my jacket on.  
  
We walked downstairs and to the front door, Draco yelled, "Going out with some friends. We will back at one."  
  
"Okay. Stay out of trouble," she answered.  
  
"Okay, we will," Draco called back annoyed.  
  
"Why do you dislike your mom so much? Why are you talking to me now anyways you didn't want to talk to me when I first arrived?"  
  
"Because I can and I don't dislike my mother that much. Thank you very fucking much."  
  
"Don't get an attitude with me," we walked out the front door and on to a path to the street," Where are we going?"  
  
"We're going to a wizard club."  
  
"I didn't know they had clubs for wizards over here in England. I know we had them in the States. The third years and up at my school got permission to go off school grounds on the weekends to go to them."  
  
"Well we do have others but I like this one and most of the people from Hogwarts don't go to the clubs."  
  
"Oh okay. Are we almost there?"  
  
"Yes it's just over here," he said walking into an alley way, "And here's your wand back."  
  
"Thanks," I said taking my wand from him.  
  
He walked through a door and I followed him through the door. It was a huge room with a balcony over looking the dance floor, the balcony had tables by the edge, and there were lots of people in it. There was a sign above where the music was being played that read "The Get Low."  
  
"How long have you been coming here, Draco?" I yelled above the noise level.  
  
"For about two years now. Are you thirsty?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll go find us a table somewhere. So you'll have to look for me after you get the drinks," I said walking towards some empty tables.  
  
When I had found an empty table and had been sitting there for a minute two fat guys, who looked extremely stupid, walked over to me and tried horribly to hit on me. Draco came over not that long after and started to talk to them like he knew them.  
  
"This is my cousin Paige. Paige meet Crabbe and Goyle," Draco said.  
  
"Hello, Crabbe and Goyle," I said.  
  
They sat down at the table and started to talk. I got up and went to the bathroom to save my sanity if I was around them to much. As I was walking back to the table someone walked into me.  
  
"Watch where you're walking," I yelled at them. _Can they not fucking see where they are going?  
_  
"Sorry, Don't get pissy, Paige."  
  
"Ashley, what are you doing here? I came with Draco."  
  
"I just came with some of my friends from Hogwarts," she answered.  
  
"Ok, come with me to the table so I can tell Draco I'll be with you instead of him and his dumb friends."  
  
"Okay, but we better hurry up; because I told my friends I would be right back."  
  
"Then let's start walking over to the table."  
  
I walked over to the table we had been occupying and found that Draco wasn't there, but his two idiot friends were there.  
  
"Where did Draco go?"  
  
"He went to get some more drinks," The fatter one answered.  
  
"Well tell him when he gets back with a friend of mine and her friends."  
  
"Okay we will."  
  
"Come on Paige lets go."  
  
"Alright I'm coming."  
  
We walked towards the back of the club and sat with some Goth looking people. They were pretty nice towards me.  
  
"So you're from America. How was it over there when you left?" one of the guys asked.  
  
"I don't know what was going on outside of Salem, because I came here the day after school ended. I'm living with my Aunt and her son," I answered.  
  
"Okay, so why are you-ow. That hurt," the same guy said.  
  
Thank you, I mouthed to Ashley. She smiled back at me.  
  
"So you guys lived here all your lives?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," they all answered.  
  
"Did you live in America all your life? Before now," a girl with purple streaks in her hair asked.  
  
"No, I had lived here when I was a few months old, then I moved to America with my family."  
  
"Oh, so you're a native of England," a guy with his hair in spikes said (I would later find out that he was going out with Ashley and that his name was Rupert but he liked to be called Spike).  
  
"Here's your money," they all handed him some money.  
  
"So you made a bet on where I was originally from and how did you know if you where going to be right or not?" I asked.  
  
"Ashley told me that you were originally from England. Here is your money back guys," he said handing them their money back.  
  
"I better go find my cousin. Knowing his stupid friends they probably didn't tell him I went with Ashley. Goodbye guys," I said walking towards where me and Ashley had come and walked to the table that Draco had saved and found him sitting there.  
  
"Where'd you go Paige? I went to go find you. I looked every where," Draco asked.  
  
"I was with Ashley the whole time. She brought me over to her friends and introduced me. We talked for awhile and then I said that I needed to g back to the table bebecause you were probably wondering where I was and here I am," I explained rather quickly.  
  
"Okay, we're going to leave now," Draco said.  
  
When we left it was two in the morning. When the two of us arrived at the manor, I went to my room and Draco went to his. I was exhausted so I went to bed when I woke up it was ten thirty in the morning. A house-elf came bustling in to my room and asked what I wanted for breakfast. I answered politely Eggs Benedict. The house-elf came back in five minutes with my food.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome, Miss. If you need more things just call me. Me name is Buttercup. Me is your house-elf Miss." The house-elf said.  
  
"Okay. This is delicious did you make it yourself?"  
  
"No, Miss."  
  
"Could you tell whoever made it Thank you for me, Buttercup?"  
  
"Yes, Miss," Buttercup said then walked out the door.  
  
When I finished the eggs I put the tray on the bedside table. I grabbed some clean clothes and went to take a bath. After I was done I went to the library to look for a book to read. I found one on the history Dragons it looked interesting so I took it down from the shelf and took it to my room. When I had gotten to pg. 100 someone knocked on my door.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked.  
  
"It's your Aunt. Can I come in?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah you can come in."  
  
When she came in she said, "We'll be going to see your uncle Lucius tomorrow. So go to bed early, because you'll be waking up at seven to get ready and do other things. Breakfast will be at eight and we'll be leaving around nine. So you can't go to any clubs tonight. Dinner will be in six hours."  
  
"Okay."  
  
After she left I continued to read for two hours, since I didn't want to finish the book in one day I stopped reading it and started on my Potions homework I finished that in about an hour. _Great three hours till dinner maybe I'll do my Charms homework._ So I started to work on my Charms homework and finished it in two and a half hours, so I decided to start walking to the dining room. I got there with ten minutes to spare. My Aunt was at the table but Draco wasn't.  
  
"Draco won't be joining us for dinner. He was invited to dinner by the Parkinsons," she said.  
  
"Aw, too bad I wanted to spend some quality time with my favorite cousin," I said sarcastically while I went to sit down.  
  
"Well you can spend some time with him tomorrow on the way to see your Uncle Lucius," she said not catching the sarcasm in my voice.  
  
"Great."  
  
The house-elves came in with the food and set it on the table. I took some steak and cheesy mashed potatoes. The steak was cooked to perfection, it was still juicy, and the potatoes were good.  
  
"So how was your day?" she asked.  
  
"It was somewhat good. I found a book that I'm reading now, it is about Dragons and their history. They date back before the 1st century. I can't wait till tomorrow so I can see Uncle Lucius," I said finishing up my dinner, "May I be excused? So I can go work on some homework."  
  
"Yes you may be excused."  
  
I walked back to my room and started on my Arithmancy homework. After two hours of working on my homework I decided to read for an hour. I went to bed at ten. The next morning I was shaken awake by Buttercup at quarter to eight.  
  
"Miss, Miss you have to wake up it's almost eight. Your Aunt sent me to get you, Miss. You still have to get dressed," Buttercup said continuing to shake me.  
  
"Okay, I'm up. You can stop shaking me, Buttercup. I'm up, please stop," I said.  
  
I got up and picked out some clothes a plain pair of jeans and a baby blue t-shirt. I went downstairs to the dining room to have a breakfast of pancakes. After we finished eating my Aunt announced that she would not be going with us. _Oh great now I get stuck on a train with Draco all the way there. I'll go crazy before we even got there._ Draco and I walked to the limo that would be taking us to the train station. When we arrived there I followed Draco to the train we were suppose to be on and we found an empty compartment and sat down.  
  
"So how is your day so far?" Draco asked.  
  
"Great just fucking great."  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"Nothing just leave me alone and shut up I have a headache," I said getting aggravated.  
  
"So what were you doing last night to get a headache?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"I wasn't doing anything last night," I said.  
  
"Yeah and you think I'm going to believe that one. My mother might, but not me. I don't believe that bullshit."  
  
"All I did was my homework and I read a book. So leave me alone."  
  
"So who did you-"  
  
"**NO ONE** shut up, already. Now I think I have a migraine and not a headache anymore because of you," I interrupted him.  
  
"Yeah okay," he said not believing me.  
  
"Fine don't believe me. I don't care if you do."  
  
"You dating anyone right now?" he asked changing the subject.  
  
"No, I dumped him before school ended this year."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I got bored of him, that's why."  
  
"Well what did he do to get you bored with him?" He asked.  
  
"I just got bored of him. I don't have to explain myself to you. So mind your own fucking business."  
  
"Don't get an attitude with me. I just wanted to know. Were you popular at Salem?"  
  
"Yeah I was and not because of the money I had."  
  
"What were you the school slut?" Draco asked cocking his eyebrow in a suggestive way.  
  
"No, I wasn't and don't call me that," I yelled at him, "and you shouldn't be talking, trying to get into every girls pants at Hogwarts."  
  
"Where ever you got your information its wrong. I don't try to get into every girls' pants," he said.  
  
"Whatever. I don't believe you," I said looking out the window and ignoring him. _I can't wait till we get there. If we don't get there soon I just might be joining my Uncle._ The train started to slow down and Draco got up to get off the train and I followed him. When we got to the entrance Draco walked over to the counter.  
  
"Who are you visiting today?" the man behind the counter asked.  
  
"We're here to see Lucius Malfoy," Draco said.  
  
"Okay could you please place your wand in the box and take a name tag," he said, "Walk to the end of the hallway. Well know when you get to his cell."  
  
"Okay, come on Paige," Draco said placing his wand in the bin and I placed mine in the same bin.  
  
We walked toward the back of the prison which from the looks of how many dementors there were, one would assume that is where the worst of them were kept. We continued to walk toward the back. When we arrived at the second to last cell Draco stopped walking.  
  
"Hello Father," Draco said.  
  
"Hello Uncle Lucius," I said.  
  
"Hello Paige and Draco. How have the two of you been doing considering the facts?"  
  
"I'm doing great Uncle Lucius. Draco has been trying to keep me from being bored so there hasn't been a dull moment in the manor yet," I said.  
  
"Except when the Parkinsons invited me to dinner, but that was the only time that I wasn't trying to keep her from being bored," Draco said.  
  
"That's good to know. How well did you do at Salem when you went there?"  
  
"I was one of the top students there," I said politely.  
  
"That's good. I just hope that you'll keep it up this year. Draco how did you do this year?"  
  
"Good Father. I'm still right behind Granger though," Draco said.  
  
"Well you are going to have to do better this year and beat her," Uncle Lucius said.  
  
When it was about eleven thirty we had to leave because visiting hours were over for the day.  
  
"Let's get lunch at the Three Broomsticks. We'll have to ride the train there since there's no other means of travel out of here. So come on let's go get our wands from the front desk and then we can leave," Draco said.  
  
"Okay," I said as we walked to the front desk to get our wands.  
  
We went back to the train and found an empty compartment.  
  
"Why didn't you tell him that we've been arguing almost nonstop the whole time?" Draco asked.  
  
"I was pissed at you for calling me a slut but I am not a tattletale. Why'd you want to know?" I asked.  
  
"Well I was just wondering why you didn't say anything."  
  
"I'll only do that if I don't get my way and that rarely happens," I said.  
  
"I think next year will be fun," Draco said with a smirk.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because with you helping me, we can make Potty and Weasel go crazy."  
  
"If I help you what do I get out of it? Because If I don't get anything good out of helping you I'm not going to help," I said.  
  
"You'll get the satisfaction of bothering the Golden Trio," he said.  
  
"I'm not going to help you. What I mean is tha-"  
  
"I know what you mean. I'm not a fucking idiot you know," he said.  
  
"Well you don't have to get all pissy with me. Now what will I get out of it?"  
  
"I don't know. What do you want out of it?"  
  
"Maybe you could do my homework for about two or three months during school," I said trying to think about what else I could get him to do for such a simple task.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"No, let me think about it for a little while longer and then I'll get back to you on that."  
  
"This is our stop so come on."  
  
We walked off the train, through the train station, and onto a busy street. When we got to the Three Broomsticks I went to go find us a table and Draco went to the bar to order the drinks. Draco came back with two Butterbeers in his hands and placed them on the table. I grabbed one and started to drink some.  
  
"So what do you want to do when we're done eating? Since we still have three hours or so till my mother wants us to come home," Draco said.  
  
"I don't know going shopping. I need to go buy some new dress robes. Since some idiot from Salem thought it would be funny to pour different potions all over them. So now they are ruined," I said.  
  
"Okay let's order some food," he said, "and then we can go shopping."  
  
The bartender came over," What would you like to eat?" she asked.  
  
"I'll have a cheeseburger with chips," I said.  
  
"I'll have my usual," Draco said.  
  
"Okay so one cheeseburger with chips and a double cheeseburger with chips. Is that all?" she asked.  
  
"Yes that's it," Draco answered and then the bartender left.  
  
Draco and I talked for a few minutes and then our food arrived. We ate in silence, when we finished Draco paid for the food and then we left to start shopping. By the time we were done shopping I had ten or so new designer dress robes. We went back to the manor and had dinner with my Aunt and told her about the days events. The next few weeks went by without much happening. I received some owls from friends that were still at Salem saying that they missed me and that they hoped that I was doing all right. Draco and I went to "The Get Low" almost every night and slept in late. Almost every time we went we ran into Ashley and her friends there. It was two days till my birthday and three until we had to go back to the train station to go to school.  
  
"I bet you can't wait till your birthday in two days," Draco said.  
  
"No, I can't wait, but then we will be going back to school the very next day. I always hated it," I told him.  
  
"Why because you had to go back to school the next day and go and see your friends," Draco asked.  
  
"I don't know I just always hated it was a day or two before I would start having to learn new things."  
  
"What do you want for your birthday?"  
  
"I don't know maybe a pet of some sort."  
  
"What type of animals are you interested in?"  
  
"Dragons, snakes, and almost anything that would be dangerous."  
  
"I'll see what I can get you."  
  
"Thanks," I said walking to my room to read another book on dragons until it was dinnertime.  
  
"So what do you want to do on your birthday," my aunt asked during dinner.  
  
"Go to the beach and go shopping."  
  
"Okay. Do you want to go to the beach first or go shopping first?" she asked.  
  
"Go shopping and then go to the beach," I said.  
  
"Okay that's what we will do on your birthday."  
  
"So how was your day Aunt Narcissa?"  
  
"It was good I went shopping with Mrs. Parkinson and had lunch with her.-" Draco's face paled more than already was if it was possible. His mother was too busy telling us what she bought to notice a change in Draco.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" I whispered to Draco so as not to interrupt my aunt.  
  
"I dumped Pansy not long after we went to The Get Low the first time. She was becoming way too annoying. She followed me around like a pet last year. I know I like it when girls follow me but when they're as ugly as Pansy it's just not worth it."  
  
"Oh so you're worried about her mom telling your mom."  
  
"Kinda. I could get into a lot of trouble. Especially with whom I'm going out with now."  
  
"Who is it?" I asked.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you who it is. So don't ask."  
  
"Tell me, please. I won't tell anyone. I promise."  
  
"No, so stop asking."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"-and I bought a light blue dress robe for you Paige," my Aunt said so Draco and I stopped talking and listened to her.  
  
"I'll wear it when we go to the train station in three days," I told her.  
  
With dinner done I went to take a nice long warm bath. The water was the perfect temperature. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew someone was knocking on the bathroom door.  
  
"Paige, are you in there? Someone is here to see you," Draco said through the door.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute or so."  
  
_Who could be here at this time at night. It must be important or someone really wants to talk to me._ I got out of the tub dried off with a towel, and then put my pajamas on I had brought in with me. I grabbed a hairbrush and brushed my hair, and then walked out of the bathroom to see who it was.  
  
Ashley was sitting on my bed when she saw me come into the room she started to talk, "I can't make it to your birthday party in two days, because something important came up and I'll be doing that in two days. I'm so sorry. I wish I could be able to make it. Here's your birthday present. Don't open it till your birthday though. I hope you like it. I'll see you on the train to Hogwarts and I'll talk to you during the feast the first day back."  
  
"Thanks for the present. Is this important event that came up something you can tell me about?"  
  
"No it's not something I can discuss with anybody except the people who are involved. I wish I could tell you," she said.  
  
"Okay see you on the train," I said a little sad about her not being able to come to my party.  
  
"I'd better go. Bye."  
  
"Bye," I said as Ashley walked out the door.  
  
About a half hour after Ashley left Draco came into ask why Ashley had come over.  
  
"She can't make it to my birthday party. She wanted to tell me and give me my birthday present."  
  
"What did you get?"  
  
"Don't know. I'm not going to open it till my birthday."  
  
"Okay. Want to go to The Get Low tonight?"  
  
"Hell yeah. Go so I can get ready. I'll find you when I'm done."  
  
"I'll be in my room then."  
  
I changed and left the room in about five minutes. I walked across the hall to Draco's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Be there in a minute," Draco said and a minute later the door opened revealing Draco ready to go.  
  
We walked out of the house and to The Get Low. When we got there, there were lots more people in there then usual.  
  
"Why are there so many people here tonight?" I asked over the music.  
  
"They make drinks half off since school is starting soon and they want to make money before most of their customers go back to school or home after summer vacation is over. Lowering the prices of the drinks brings more people in," Draco said.  
  
"Oh. I'll get the drinks. You want what you had last time?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah thanks. When you come back find an empty table and then I'll go find you. I have to go talk to someone," Draco said looking past me.  
  
I watched Draco walk over to a girl with brunette hair. _I wonder who that is?_ I walked over to the bar and order two firewhiskys. I found an empty table and put the drinks down. I started to drink the firewhisky while waiting for Draco to come back. Draco finally came back ten minutes later. His face was not its usual shade of pale, but a pale with a somewhat of a pink tinge and his lips had a pink tinge to them like he had been kissing someone in like the past fifteen or twenty minutes.  
  
"So did you have fun?" I asked curiously.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Draco asked.  
  
"Did you have fun with the girl?"  
  
"What girl?"  
  
"Well I hope it's not a guy."  
  
"Oh that girl."  
  
"Yeah that girl," I teased, "So does this mystery girl have a name."  
  
"I don't have to tell you anything."  
  
"Fine be that way."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle walked over and started talking to Draco in low voices so I couldn't hear them. I had finished my firewhisky so I got up and walked over to the bar and order another one. On my way back to the table someone bumped into me causing me to spill my drink all over them and me.  
  
"Watch where the fuck you're walking," I yelled over the music.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't see you there. I was looking for my friends," he said.  
  
"Well next time make sure no ones in your way."  
  
"Okay I will next time. Want me to buy you another drink?" he asked.  
  
"Get the fuck away from her Pothead," Draco said walking toward us.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"Why? Is she your girlfriend or something?"  
  
"She's my cousin you sick fuck."  
  
"How can she be related to you when her hair color is a different color and she doesn't even look anything like you."  
  
"Let's go Draco," I said trying to stop them from fighting and getting us kicked out.  
  
"No I want to beat him to a pulp."  
  
"Please, Draco."  
  
"Fine, but this isn't over Potter."  
  
"So what exactly do you plan to do to Potter later on?" I asked.  
  
"That's where I need your help."  
  
"Okay so on your list of enemies there's Potter and Weasley. Does that include those girls with them?" I asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"So do you like any of those girls?" I asked.  
  
"No I don't," he said too quickly.  
  
"Okay," I said not convinced, "Do they like any of those girls? And is that the reason why you hate them so much?"  
  
"No, and no," Draco said.  
  
"So what do you want me to do to Potter?"  
  
"I want you to-"  
  
A/N: Sorry but I'm going to have to leave you in suspense until I update again. I have more done. I write during school so this isn't all that I have so far. Since I can't use a computer at school to type up my story I have to wait till I get home to type it. I had most of it written in a notebook that I bring back and forth from school and I type more up after I get home from or when I have time to type it up. I would love reviews but please don't flame me because this is my first fic and I might not want to continue it then. I would love ideas on what else I could add in the story, what classes Paige should take and what other type of drama should go on in the rest of the fic.


	2. The Plans and Rumors Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters except Paige, Ashley, and Leah in this chapter.

A/N: Thanks again Lian for helping me with the story. I know the name of this chapter sounds stupid but I couldn't think of anything else at the time and I don't feel like changing the name now.

The Plan and Rumors Again

"Hey Drakie."

"Go away Parkinson," Draco said, "I am trying to have a conversation and you are not involved."

Pansy Parkinson stormed off at the lack of attention Draco was giving her.

"So what should you do to torture Potty? I want you to get him to fallen in love with you and drive him crazy because he won't be able to have you," Draco said evilly.

"And how do you plan on me doing that? I already cussed him out not even that long ago and I think he'll be a little apprehensive."

"You come up with a better idea!"

"Damn, Draco are you trying to torture me too, along with Potter?"

"Well no I'm not."

"I don't have to kiss him do I?"

"That's up to you."

"Well good then, but what happens if he doesn't fall for me?"

"Like that's gonna happen."

"So you do believe those rumors about me from Salem."

"Do I have any reason not to believe them?"

"Well-"

"So they are true," Draco said.

"Not all of it is true."

"Then what part of it is true?"

"I do not have to discuss this with you if I don't want to," I said causing one of Draco's eyebrows to go up.

"I guess it doesn't matter who your father is you still have Malfoy blood in you," Draco said.

"Just shut up about it already."

"Why should I?"

Instead of answering Draco I walked right pass him and over to the exit and walked outside and started to walk back to the manor. Draco came out not that long afterwards.

"Well answer me."

"I am not going to answer a stupid question and I am going back to the manor to go to sleep," I said.

"I'm going to stay. I'll see you later."

"Okay, goodbye."

_Why do people always believe those god damn rumors about me? I know I never tried to stop them before, but now it's just annoying. Well I hope I can sort it out this school year. I hope Draco and Ashley are the only one's who have heard about the rumors ._So on the way home I thought about how what I was going to do differently this year than I did last year. When I got home I went straight to my room. I packed all my things up so I wouldn't have to do it tomorrow, on my birthday, or before we left to go to the train. After I was finished packing I heard to voices out in the hallway. A door opened then I heard a _thump_. _What the fuck is going on out there. Someone is drunk._

"You only had two firewhiskys. You can not be that drunk," Draco said.

"B-but I har-hardly ever dr-drink an-and you kn-know when I d-do I al-always get dr-drunk af-after a f-few drinks," a female voice slurred.

I heard Draco's door close and then I went to bed because I was extremely tired. I woke up to a door slamming. It was still dark so I figured I hadn't been sleeping that long. It must be about four in the morning. I got up to see what was the matter. By the time I had gotten to the door and opened it Draco's door was closed, and everything seemed to have quieted down. Little did I know that Draco had put a silencing charm on his room so no one would hear them screaming at each other. So I walked back to my room and went to bed. I woke up and got dressed then walked down to the dining room to eat breakfast. Draco came down got some food and then started to walk out of the dining room.

"What was up with all of the noise in the hallway last night?"

"What noise I didn't hear anything last night," Draco said walking out the door.

I followed Draco out the door and up to his room. I went into the shadows in the hallway. When he got to the door and opened it up he paused and looked around the room in front of him and then walked in and closed the door. I could here what was going on in the room.

"Here's your breakfast. You probably do not want to go back to school. Since we can not show any other emotions towards each other besides the ones we have for years. Your friends would have a fit about it," Draco said.

"Yeah they would have a fit about it. Considering they hate your guts and want you dead. They would think that I betrayed them or something like that because of my feeling for you," the female voice from last night said.

"Yeah they would wouldn't they," he said with a smirk evident in his voice.

_I wonder who he's talking to. It could be that girl from the club that he wouldn't tell me anything about._ I got bored and still hadn't eaten anything, so I walked back to the dining room. I had a cheesy omelet and some bacon for breakfast. When I was done I went up to my room to get a book so I could read it out in the garden. I walked to my room before I opened the door I heard more arguing coming from Draco's room. I walked into my room and got the book and walked outside not wanting to listen to them arguing. The book I had was one about how to tell the difference between the different species' eggs. I had been outside for about two hours when it started to rain. _Great now I have to go inside._ As I was walking inside and up the stairs I saw Draco bringing more food into his room. Not thinking much about I went into my room so I could read and I found a letter that was addressed to my parents (it was opened). I took the letter out of the envelope and started to read it:

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange,

The adoption went through. You are allowed to raise the girl. We will be sending Ministry Officials in a month to check up on how well you are raising her. If we see that the living condition she is living in isn't fit then the adoption will be terminated and she will be put in a muggle orphanage.

_So I was adopted then who are my real parents then? Does anyone else know about it? If they do why didn't they tell me?_ I put the letter down and started to pace around my room debating over why no one ever told about me being adopted. When I had been doing that for about an hour someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?"

"Its Draco can I come in?"

"Yeah come on in," I said. _Should I tell him that I am adopted but what if I do and he never wants to speak to me again? And who are my real parents anyways?_

Draco came in and sat down on my bed.

"So, I bet you can't wait for tomorrow, can you?" Draco asked.

"What was the reason why you wouldn't talk to me when I first arrived?" I asked not answering his question ._That's a good way to find out if he knows anything without letting it slip that I know am adopted._

"What do you mean?"

"Why were you so reluctant to talk to me when I first got here?"

"No reason at all except the fact that I wasn't in a good mood about having to share my wing of the house with someone," Draco said.

"Oh. Is that the only reason?"

"Pretty much the only reason, why I wouldn't talk to you when you first got here."

"What do you mean pretty much the only reason?"

"Well I can not tell you the other reason why didn't talk to you."

"Why not?"

"I could be killed if I told you and I _do not_ feel like dying just yet." _So he does know about me being adopted._

"Why would you be killed if you told me? And who would kill you?"

"I can not tell you so stop asking me," Draco said.

"Does it have anything to do with me being adopted?"

"Who told you that?"

"No one, I found a letter addressed to my parents about it."

"You know you shouldn't snoop around if you know what's good for you because you can get into a great deal of trouble if you do."

"I didn't snoop. I found it on my desk and it wasn't there when I left earlier. So that means someone put it there after I left. And why would I go snooping when I have no reason to and when I just am adopted. I'm not going to tell anyone if that's what you're worried about. I won't even tell Ashley as far as I know you, my parents, and the people who legalized this adoption are the only ones that know about it, other people could know but I didn't tell anyone," I said in one breath.

"Well there are other people who know. My Mother and Father know," Draco said.

There was a minute's pause, then I said, "And there's someone else you won't tell me about."

"I am not saying anything more about this I came in here to ask if you couldn't wait for tomorrow."

"What do you think and don't change the subject."

"I am going to get something to eat. Goodbye."

"Draco Malfoy get your fucking ass back here this minute," I yelled at his retreating back.

Draco kept walking out of my room and down the hallway. _Damn cousin I am going to hurt him if he doesn't tell me soon what he knows. I know he knows something that he's not telling me and I want to know what it is._ I walked out the door and downstairs to the dining room since it was almost dinnertime. My Aunt was sitting at the table waiting for Draco and me to come down to eat dinner.

"Paige could you please go up and tell Draco it is dinnertime?"

"Okay."

I walked back upstairs and over to Draco's bedroom door. I knocked on the door and there was no answer. So I slowly opened the door and walked in. The by out of the room was fairly the same way as mine except that the bathroom and closet doors weren't on opposite walls. The bathroom door was on the same wall as the door leading into his room and the perpendicular to that wall was the closet door (it was a walk-in closet similar to mine). There were some clothes on the floor by his bed and two lumps in his bed it looked like they were sleeping. So I walked out of the room and into my room, got some paper and jotted down that he had missed dinner and slipped it under his door. I walked back downstairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw a prefect's badge was lying at the bottom of the stairs. I picked it up, looked at it and then put it in my pocket. I'd ask Draco about it later. Then I walked back into the dining room.

"Draco's asleep and I didn't want to wake him up. So he'll be missing dinner," I said sitting down.

"Okay so it will just be the two of us eating dinner tonight then," my aunt said signaling to one of the house-elves to bring it up.

We ended up having steak for dinner. My Aunt and I talked about what we would be doing the next day. When we were done I walked out of the dining room. On my way upstairs I met Draco halfway up.

"Did you go into my room?"

"I only opened the door and looked in I saw you in bed and didn't want to wake you. So I left the note under your door."

"Oh, well I'm going to get some food."

"So who was that other lump?"

"Drop it."

"Did you drop anything at the bottom of the stairs?"

"Yeah," Draco said slowly.

"What was it then?"

"My... I don't know just give it to me already."

"So it's the girl in your bed's?"

"Is it any of your business who's it is? Just give me the damn thing."

"Fine then do not yell at me then," I said throwing the badge at him then continued walking up the stairs and into my room.

When I got into my room I plopped down on my bed. I laid there string at the thinking about what had happened over the summer. _Well I promised Draco I'd help him and I don't go back on my promises, even if I am mad at him. God I hate that I never go back on promises._ I ended up falling asleep out of boredom. The next day I woke up and got changed into clean clothes. I walked out of my room and started to walk down the stairs when I heard a door behind me open.

"Happy sixteenth birthday, Paige," Draco said following me downstairs to the dining room, "Your present should be arriving sometime today."

"Okay, thanks," I said walking downstairs to the dining room and sitting down at the table.

I had a plain bagel with cream cheese, and Draco had some eggs for breakfast. I finished eating my bagel and then went back upstairs to open the present I had gotten from Ashley. I walked over to my desk and moved some papers around and then I picked up the gift and unwrapped it. It was a book on Dragons that I had not yet read. The front cover had a Chinese fireball on the front cover. Every few minutes it would breathe fire. When I went to leave my room to show Draco the book on the nightstand and picked it up the book. The book was called "So You Want to Raise a Dragon". W_onder who put that there. Maybe it has to do with what Draco got me. He did say it would be arriving later in the day. I hope I am right._ I walked out with both books to find Draco. I knocked on Draco's door.

"Come in," Draco said after a few seconds.

I opened the door and walked in, "This is the book that Ashley got me for my birthday," I said handing him the book.

"Can I borrower that book when you're done reading it?"

"Yeah sure, thanks for the book."

"What book?"

"This book," I said showing him the book on raising dragons.

"Oh that book. Sorry I forgot. I'm tired, didn't get much sleep the past couple of days."

"Wonder why," I said raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up. What fascinates you about who I'm going out with anyways?"

"Because I do and does it bother you that I have an interest in who you are going out with?"

"Yes it does so stop, because I can make your time at Hogwarts a living hell."

"Fine, but don't threaten me on my birthday," I said starting to sound irritated.

"God don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Shut up or else there will be some embarrassing stories about you going around Hogwarts this year," I said knowing I hit a nerve.

"You wouldn't."

"Yeah I would. What will you do about it?"

"I'll make sure everyone at Hogwarts knows those rumors about you."

"Fine I won't say a thing about you going shopping with your mother when she goes to buy her..."

"Shut up and don't you finish that sentence," Draco cut me off.

I heard a soft laughing come from somewhere by Draco and me but no one was in the room with us. _Someone else is in here with us using an invisibility cloak and as far as I know Draco doesn't have one. So who is it?_ I looked around the room trying to find the source of the noise, but I figured Draco knew because he wasn't trying to find the source.

"Well I better get ready so we can leave and start shopping the sooner we're done the longer we can stay at the beach and I can wear my new bathing suit," I said as I walked out of Draco's room.

I walked back to my room and put the books into my trunk. I would try to read them during the school year. I made sure that all my potion supplies were full. When I was done I walked down the stairs and towards the sitting room to wait for everyone. When I walked in I noticed that my Aunt was sitting there waiting and drinking a cup of tea.

"Do you want some tea?" my aunt asked.

"No thank you, but I could use a cup of coffee," I said (I had been here all summer and I still preferred to drink coffee over tea).

"You'll never be able to live without your coffee for very long will you?"

"No. I don't like tea very much," I said sitting down and taking a cup of coffee with my usual French Vanilla creamer in it from a house-elf that was standing close by, "Thank you."

"Oh, well I guess growing up in the U.S. can do that to you. Since most people have more coffee than they do tea."

"Yeah, because most people have at least one cup a day to them up in the morning over in the U.S."

"Morning Mother," Draco said walking through the door.

Draco had a cup of tea, my aunt finished hers and I finished mine and after Draco was done with his we left. When we got to Diagon Alley Draco poked me in the back.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked turning around to face Draco.

"Potter's over there. You should start now and not when we get to school."

"Fine," I said walking toward Potter and some other people, _friends probably,_ with Draco following me over there to make sure I do what I was suppose to.

"Hello Scar head, and weasels," Draco said looking at Potter and two redheads but completely ignoring the brunette standing between Potter and the male redhead.

"What do you want Malfoy," Potter asked.

"For you to move the fuck out of my way," Draco said.

"Draco play nice. Will you?" I asked nicely.

"Fine but then I'll be fucking bored out of my mind with nothing to do. So Scar head how are you and your little fuck buddy doing?" Draco asked.

The female redhead blushed a violent shade of red.

"Draco is it any of your business what Potter does if it doesn't concern you in anyway," I said.

"Shut the FUCK up Malfoy," Potter said to Draco.

"You're not my mother Potter!" Draco said.

"Thank god. I'd probably kill myself if I was," Potter said with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Do not crack jokes about my mother Potter or else I'll beat the crap out of you," Draco said.

"Draco don't do anything too harsh, please," I said trying to control my anger towards Potter about that crack he made towards my aunt.

"Oh, now you have girls defending you Malfoy," Potter said.

"For a-matter-of-fact I am not defending him," I said.

"Yeah okay," the redhead guy said not believing me.

"Shut up Ron," the brunette said.

_God how I am I suppose to get Potter to like me when I am ready to kill him and that "Ron" for dissing my family._ Draco stopped fighting with them.

"Who are you anyways?" the brunette asked me.

"My name is Paige," I said.

"Well nice to meet you Paige. My name is Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley," the brunette said.

"Draco has told me so much about you three.

"Must not be good if it's coming out of his mouth," R. Weasley said.

"Depends on your definition of good," I said, "cause by my definition it is good."

"So before my cousin beats the crap out of you Weasley why don't we go and get some drinks?" Draco asked.

"Why are you trying to be nice Malfoy?" Potter asked.

"Let's just go. You know he's not going to try anything in public that could get us killed or hurt cause there would be too many witnesses that he wouldn't be able to get out of it," Granger said, "and anyways I am thirsty."

"Well I guess you are right I'm thirsty, too," Potter said considering the matter.

"Have you two gone off your rockers?" Weasley asked looking at the two curiously.

"No, I just have a point that he won't try anything that will get him into trouble where there would be too many witnesses. So he couldn't get away with it and I am not in mood in get into a fight right now," Granger said.

"Fine whatever there's no point in arguing with you two," Weasley said looking past Draco and me.

The G. Weasley stepped on his foot then whispered something in his ear (probably about what he was looking at), he started to blush a violent shade of red.

"Well since none of you have any objections let's get going I don't have all day. I have places I need to be later," with that said I started to walk towards the Three Broomsticks and they started to follow me (with Draco right behind).

When we got there Draco, Granger, and the two Weasleys went to find a table. Potter went with me since is friends didn't completely trust me with their drinks and I would need help bring them back. I order Draco's and mine drinks and waited to get them, and for Potter to get his.

"So why do you guys hate Draco so much?" I asked trying to start a conversation with him.

"Because he is an arrogant git who thinks he's better than everybody else because he is a pureblood who has money," he said.

"Watch what you say. I won't tell Draco but don't go dissing him behind his back."

"Why should I, he probably does it all the time. Why did you want to know anyways?"

"I was just wondering. Come on let's go our drinks are here," I said paying for Draco's and mine, and then I walked back to the table.

When I got there I noticed that Weasley wasn't at the table. I handed Draco his drink and then sat down and started to drink my drink.

"Where'd Weasley go?" I asked Draco.

"I don't know maybe he had to-"

"Do not you dare finish that sentence Malfoy," Granger interrupted.

"Why should I listen to you?" Draco asked.

"Both of you just shut up! If people didn't know any better they would think that you two were together," G. Weasley said.

"So now you think _you_ can boss me around now," Draco said.

"Draco stop arguing with everybody already," I said.

Before Draco could say a thing Potter, R. Weasley and some tall black girl walked over to the table. The girl sat down next to R. Weasley and Potter sat down next to g. Weasley.

"He wasn't driving you two crazy was he?" Potter asked.

"No, he wasn't," Granger said.

R. Weasley seemed to not to care what was going on around him because he was too busy staring at the girl sitting next to him.

"I don't want to be mean or anything but who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Leah. I never caught your name what is it?" the girl asked.

"My name is Paige and I am going to be going to Hogwarts with all of you this year."

"Oh where are you originally from?"

"I am originally from England then my parents moved to America when I was a couple of months old so I grew up in America."

"How was it going at Salem when you left?"

"Pretty good nothing really happened last year minus some kids got expelled for getting drunk on school grounds in the middle of the year so I guess they got moved to a private school," I said.

"Oh do you by any chance know who they were?"

"No."

"Oh well it was nice meeting you. Come on Ron let's go," she said.

"Paige we better get going," Draco said standing up.

"But I don't want to leave. I want to continue talking to them because talking to three or four people all summer is rather boring," I said still sitting in the chair.

"Fine I guess you don't want to go to the beach then."

_Umm... the beach where there are probably a whole bunch of hot guys to look at or stay here and continue talking to them. Umm... the beach_

"Okay I'm coming," I said as I got up and started to walk toward the door, "See you on the train."

When we got outside we saw Aunt Narcissa coming out of a shoe store with none other than Pansy Parkinson and her mother. Before Draco could even react or hide the three of them had spotted us and had started to walk toward us. Pansy looked like Christmas had come early and was hurrying over to us and got there a whole lot sooner then Mrs. Parkinson and Aunt Narcissa did. Pansy tried to kiss Draco but he moved to my other side to avoid being kissed. She looked like she was going to start crying. At that moment the two Weasleys, Potter, Granger, and Leah decided to leave the Three Broomsticks and by the looks on there faces were surprised by what they saw happened a few minutes ago.

"What's wrong dear?" Mrs. Parkinson asked Pansy.

Draco shot her an evil look, "Nothing, I am just so happy to see Draco Mother," Pansy said.

"Ok. See you tomorrow Narcissa. Come along now Pansy, we have things to do before dinner," Mrs. Parkinson said walking away.

"So are we going to the beach now?" I asked.

"Yes dear. So let's get going so you guys can stay there for a while," she said.

So we went back to the manor got our swimsuits and left to go to the beach. As I had thought there were quite a large number of hot guys there that day. About an hour into being there Draco and I saw Potter, Granger, the two Weasleys and Leah setting out their stuff not that far along the beach. I caught Draco staring over at then with his mouth opened.

Thanks for reviewing

xxxBlue Fire Princessxxx: I will try to.

A/N: Sorry but I am going to stop here and leave you in suspense till I up date next time. What is going to happen next? Keep reading and you will find out. The next chapter is gong to have some questions that you are probably asking answered. Like who is Paige's parents and why did she break up with her last boyfriend? Well I better go now. Sorry this chapter is shorter than the last one but I don't want to make it any longer or else it will completely screw up the next chapter. I would love reviews but please don't flame me because this is my first fic and I might not want to continue it then.

Page 11


	3. The Beach, the Exboyfriend, and the Hous...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters except Paige, Ashley, Leah, and Mike in this chapter.

A/N: Thanks again Lian for helping me with the story. In this chapter you find out one reason why Paige hates Mike so much.

The Beach, the Ex-boyfriend, and the House Guest

"Draco it's rude to stare and close your mouth, please," I told him waving my hand in front of his face.

He quickly snapped out of it and said a quick thanks. He stood up and then started to walk over to them. _Great now what is he up to, is he trying to start another fight with them. I better go and stop him before he ruins my birthday._ I stood up and followed him over there.

"What are you doing here?" Potter asked Draco.

"We are here because it is my birthday and I wanted to go to the beach," I said walking up and standing next to Draco.

Potter looked speechless at me and couldn't find a good comment to that.

"We can both be here at the same beach at the same time," Granger said reasonably.

"Fine," Draco said walking away in a huff.

Granger looked hurt, "Sorry about him but he's just being an ass today. He's not like this all the time," I said trying to explain his actions.

"Bullshit, he's always like that and you shouldn't be making excuses for him," Potter said.

"He's my cousin what do you expect me to say?" I asked.

"Maybe that he is a cold hearted bastard," R. Weasley.

"Well maybe if you weren't asshole towards him, he might not be a cold hearted bastard towards you. He always as a reason behind why he does stuff, so you probably pissed him off in some way awhile ago," I said.

"He's been like this since the first day of first year and as far as I know Harry didn't do anything to piss Dr-Malfoy off," Granger said.

I caught her mistake but her friends didn't, "Well Draco doesn't just hate people for no reason. Like I said before you had to have done something to get him pissed at you. So I would think about what you did to piss him off and try to get on his good side soon," I said to Potter but I was looking at Granger.

Granger saw me watching her and she started to fidget.

"Well I better go before Draco thinks you kidnapped me. I'll see you on the train tomorrow then. Goodbye," I said starting to walk back over to where Aunt Narcissa was sitting on a beach chair.

On my way back someone ran into me, "Sorry didn't see you there," the guy said, "Is that you Paige?"

"Yes it is," I said looking up and seeing that it was my ex-boyfriend, "Get away from me."

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Why am I mad at you? You're asking why I'm mad at you," I started to yell.

"Stop yelling, people are starting to stare at us."

"I don't give a fuck who is staring at us and why should I stop yelling?"

"Because..."

"Well since you have nothing else to say to me I'm going now," I said starting to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and held me back, "Let me go now."

"I will if you won't leave when I do. I have to talk to you," he said loosening his grip on my arm.

As soon as is hand was off my arm I moved out of his reach, "Why should I listen to you, bastard," I said as I quickly walked away and continued on my way, but yet again he grabbed my arm.

Next thing I knew he was lying in the sand knocked out. I looked up and saw Potter with his wand out along with his friends (they didn't have their wands out).

"Who was that?" Potter asked.

"No one important."

"Well then why did he have a hold on your arm and you yelling at him if he isn't that important?" Granger asked.

_Now I know why Draco hates her so much. Can't blame him though I'm starting to hate her myself and I just met her today._

"He wanted to talk to me and I refused to talk to him," I said.

"You do know him right?" G. Weasley asked.

"Yes, I know that fucking bastard," I said.

"I take it you two aren't on good terms right now," R. Weasley said.

"What made you think that? The fact that it is clear that I hate his fucking guts."

"Well why do you hate him so much then? If it's alright that I ask?" Potter said.

"It's not alright and right now I don't want to talk about him anymore," I said.

"Paige what the fuck happened here?" Draco said walking over to where we were standing.

"My ex tried to talk to me and I wouldn't listen to him so he grabbed my arm and I tried to get away. When I finally did he grabbed my arm again and then I guess Potter stunned him," I said.

"Well let's go my Mother was wondering where you went to," Draco said walking away.

"Wait for me Draco," I said following him.

"Well I guess it's starting to work because if he didn't then he wouldn't have tried to save you. So you okay?" Draco said.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little pissed off right now," I said.

_What made him think that I would talk to him after what he did to me? He must be more dense than I thought. Should I tell Draco the truth or not? No I don't think he needs to just yet anyways._

"Oh I forgot to tell you that we are having a guest for dinner," Draco said.

"Who is it?"

"You'll find out at dinner I'm not supposed to tell you anything," Draco said, "Especially not here."

"You're never supposed to tell me anything and what do you mean not here?"

"Let's not discuss this here," Draco said. "So why would your ex be so keen to talk to you if something didn't happen between you when you were together?"

"None of your god damn fucking business."

"Fine be that way, so do you want to go home now?"

"Yeah."

When we got back to where my aunt was we told her that we wanted to go home, so we left. After we got home I went to my room and started to write a letter to Ashley about what had happened during the day. When I was done I went to the owlery and sent the letter (owlery is out on the grounds remember).About an hour after I had sent the letter the owl came back with a reply:

Dear Paige,

I don't know why he would think that you would want to talk to him after what he did to you. This probably all could have been avoided if you had only just listened to me and never had gone out with him in the first place. So putting that matter aside how did you like the present I got you? Sorry I couldn't be there. Can't wait for tomorrow when I will see you again on the train. Maybe we can get a compartment together and catch up on what's happened all summer. Can I ask why Potter saved you in the first place and why were you talking to him and his friends anyways?

Your very confused best friend,

Ashley

After I finished reading the letter it made me reminded me about my conversation with Draco so I left my room and knocked on his door.

"Come in."

I opened the door and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"So what do you want?" Draco asked while he was packing his stuff for school into his trunk.

"I want to know who the guest that's coming to dinner is." I asked watching him pack.

"You'll find out in," he looked at his watch, "twenty minutes. We better get going."

"Ok I said standing up and walking to the door.

Draco and I walked downstairs I got to the dining room before Draco and I saw who the guest was. (Should I leave you in suspense and just stop here even thought it is not that long and make you wait to find out who the guest is or am I going to be nice and just let you know who the guest is and continue with story. I'll be nice and continue). The guest was none other than the Dark Lord himself. Draco walked in and bowed. Aunt Narcissa was sitting at the opposite side of the table of the Dark Lord. So that meant that Draco and I would have to sit in our usual seats.

Draco started the conversation, "How have you been my Lord?"

"Fairly good. You are having a party tonight aren't you Narcissa?"

"Yes we the party later on," my aunt said.

"What's the party for, Aunt?" I asked.

"You're birthday of course," Voldemort said.

_How would he know when my birthday is? I have never met him as far as I know. And why is he here? I know for certain that he doesn't just show up at people's houses for no reason._

"Why wouldn't I know when your birthday is?" he asked, "You never told her did you Narcissa?"

"We haven't had time to. It has only been a few months since the accident and we thought it was too soon to tell her," my aunt said.

_What are they talking about? And how did he know what I was thinking, when I didn't say anything?_

"Well are you going to tell her or am I going to have to tell her," Voldemort said.

"I am sitting right here you know," I said.

"I'd rather her know the truth now and not later," Voldemort said.

"Can't you wait till her next birthday to tell her/" my aunt pleaded.

"No she has to know now."

"I'm still here so stop talking like I'm not even here," I said.

(Hmm... I'm thinking of stopping again and leaving you in suspense about what Narcissa and Voldemort are talking about but I did say most of the questions that you were probably asking would be answered. So I have a decision to make and I'll make it tomorrow because I think I have typed enough today. I am starting to get bored. So I will continue typing tomorrow. Well I decided that I would continue typing and let you find out what Narcissa and Voldemort are talking about).

"Paige your adopted and I am your Father," Voldemort said.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"I'm your Father, Paige. You will still be living here and will continue to use the same last name you have now. You are not to tell anyone that you are my daughter or there will be serious action taken," Voldemort.

"Then what was the point in telling me to begin with if I can't tell anyone who I really am?" I asked.

"Because you needed to know so that you would know why you are engaged to be married after your last year at Hogwarts. You will find out who you are going to marry later on is that clear?" he said.

"Yes... sir, but why do I have to get married as soon as a graduate from Hogwarts? Why can't I just wait five or six years after Hogwarts?" I asked praying he would change his mind.

"Because I said you have to and don't argue with me about it."

"Fine," I said barely holding in my anger.

Through the rest of dinner I didn't talk unless I had to talk as soon as I was done eating I asked if I could be excused.

"Why do you want to be excused?" Voldemort asked.

"Because I am tired and I want to go to sleep."

"Have you forgotten that there is a party in your honor tonight? You have to go and there's no way you are going to back out of going to it."

"Fine, then can I get ready?"

"Yes you may but be down by eight forty five because the guest will be starting to arrive by then."

"Yes sir."

"Call me Father."

"Yes Father," I said with some resentment in my voice as I stood up and left.

_God damn fucking bastard how dare he arrange for me to get married after I graduate from Hogwarts. Just because you are the Dark lord doesn't mean that you can run everyone's lives. God I just find out that he is my father and he is already making plans for me to get married._ When I got to my room I was thinking about whether or not I should owl Ashley and tell her about everything that had happened just now. I decided not to so I wouldn't have to have her involved in all this mess. _How is he really suppose to help me when he really doesn't know how I really feel? He'll just say that that I am just over reacting about it. God I hate my life. Why does shit like this always have top happen to me? I didn't do anything to deserve this kind of fucked up life._ Since I couldn't get out of going to this party I went to take a shower. After I was done I brushed my hair, (it started to curl some afterwards) I went and found a nice dress robe in my closet (it was blue the one my Aunt had bought me awhile ago). So I put it on then I went back into the bathroom to put on some lip gloss on. By the time I was done I still had an hour till I had to be downstairs to "greet the guests" so I went to my desk and made sure that I had put all my homework in my trunk. Then I saw the letter from Ashley I remembered that she had asked me some questions so I looked through the letter so I could find the questions and answer them:

Dear Ashley,

Thank you for the birthday present I loved it. I still haven't found out what Draco got me yet. I guess it still hasn't arrived yet. I don't know why Potter saved me in the first place. I was following Draco over there so that they didn't get into a fight. Well they wound up getting into a fight anyways and Draco walked away so I tried to explain why Draco was acting the way he was. So we got along but I said that I better go before Draco thought that they had kidnapped me. So like I told you before I was on my way back to where Draco went and that's when Mike showed up and tried to talk to me. So now you know what happened earlier today.

Your very pissed off best friend,

Paige

When I finished writing the letter I had thirty minutes left. The owl that had brought the letter was still there so I tied the letter to its leg and then it flew away. So since I would be needed downstairs soon I started on my way (taking my time of course). When I got to the stairs I heard voices.

"This party is for Paige to meet and greet with some of the other Death Eaters children that go to her school before she actually goes their so she knows who she can and can't hang around with," Father said.

"Well I hope she does know who to truly trust and she can tell you if anyone is straying too far away from you or if they try to tell Dumbledore anything about where you are staying," a male voice said.

_Who are he talking to and what does that guy mean that I should tell my Father if anyone is straying too far away from him and who to truly trust? This year is going to suck so fucking bad it won't even be funny. I just better ask Draco who to trust and not trust tomorrow so I don't get into trouble and have my Father kill me because I have embarrassed him in some way._

"Well shouldn't the other guests be arriving anytime now?" the man asked.

I got bored with what they were saying so I walked downstairs and the two of them turned around and looked at me.

"Yes they will be. Where did you get that dress?" Father asked.

"Aunt Narcissa bought it for me a while ago," I said.

"She's not your Aunt call her Narcissa not Aunt Narcissa."

"Whatever," I said defiantly looking him in the eyes, the man my Father was talking to stared at me in disbelief.

"Don't whatever me."

"Fine."

Draco came down not long after that wearing a black dress robe with a silver trim on it. He saw that I looked even madder then I did at the end of dinner.

"Why do you look like you could bite someone's head off?" Draco whispered.

"Are you kidding me that you don't know why I am so pissed right now?"

"Actually I am not kidding you."

"Men are so god damn stupid."

"Why are you calling me stupid?"

"Never mind," I said as someone arrived at the party.

_This is going to be a long night. I just want this to be over with already._

"So when do you think they'll let your Father out of Azkaban?" I asked.

"I don't know when, but let's not talk about it right now."

"Okay. So who will be coming to this thing anyways?"

"Crabbe and Goyle will be here with their parents, some other Slytherins will be here also. I hope that the Parkinsons won't be coming though."

This time when someone arrived it was someone that Draco knew from Slytherin and the guy's parents.

"Hey Blaise," Draco said to the guy.

I just stood there with a bored expression on my face staring at the wall.

"What's with her?" Blaise said looking at me.

"She doesn't want to be here and she isn't in a very good mood so if I was you I would leave her alone," Draco said.

The next people to arrive were the Parkinsons. _Great now I have to put up with her. I'll be lucky if I don't kill her. She gives us women a bad name by always having to depend on a guy. It is bad enough that I'm going to have to be stared at by Crabbe and Goyle but that I can ignore. I can't ignore her whining about Draco not wanting her anymore or paying her any attention._ After awhile everyone had arrived so the party got underway. I tried to avoid talking to as many people as I possibly could, but to make matters worse my Father dragged me into having a conversation with pansy and some girl named Millicent Bulstrode.

I was looking for Draco when Pansy asked, "What do you think Paige?"

"What?"

"I said what do you think Paige?"

"About what?"

"Never mind why don't you just go back into your little imaginary world," Millicent said.

"Whatever," I said walking away from them because I had spotted Draco over in a corner talking to Blaise.

"Hi, is anyone as bored as I am?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Well we could just go outside and get away from the party," I said walking towards the door.

Draco, Blaise, and I went outside. When we got outside I just flopped down on to the ground.

"I hate parties like this, I always tried to get myself into trouble just to avoid going to them every time my Mother decided to throw one of her elaborate parties and so I could get away from the snobby rich guys who thought that they could get anything they wanted just because they had money," I said.

"I know what you mean about the party," Blaise nodded.

"You do know that your Father will be looking for you, so he can present you to the guests at the party and if he can't find you we'll all be in trouble," Draco said.

"You know what I don't give a fuck what he does he's just a big bully who bullies people into following him, and it happens that most of the people that follow him are just stupid, and so help me god if either of you breath a word about this conversation to my Father I will make so that you wish you were never born," I said looking at them seriously.

"Now I feel hurt. I thought you trusted me, Paige," Draco said with a terrible impersonation of a hurt expression.

"You do know that you are doing a horrible job trying to act hurt, you should stick with looking like you are pissed off at someone," I said trying to stop myself form laughing.

"Oh shut up," Draco said.

"You two are quite entertaining when you are arguing with each other, and I do agree not to utter a word about our conversation that we just had. Draco is right we should be going back in because we. If we don't you'll be in more trouble then you'll think," Blaise said walking back towards the door.

I got off the ground made sure there was nothing on the dress robe and then followed Blaise to the door. Draco went in first followed by Blaise and me (Blaise let me go in front of him). _Well I hope that Draco won't make me stay in the same compartment with him on the train the whole time. I f I can I'll try to find Ashley and her then she and I can go and talk to Potter and his friends during the ride, unless of course Ashley wants to stay and talk to her friends. I hope Draco doesn't treat me like a little girl during the school year like one of my friends old brother did last year. Of course I think he had a crush on me though._ By the time I was down debating on what was going to happen this school year we had already arrived back in the ballroom.

"I think your Father might be looking for you," Blaise said looking over at where he was standing, "Come on before he gets mad and does something that could cause someone to die tonight so hurry up," Blaise said with some wisdom in his voice.

I walked over to where my Father was standing. If he was angry he didn't let it show.

"Come. Let me introduce you to the Death Eaters that have children in Hogwarts," he told me.

"Okay," I said following him around the party being introduced to different people.

By the time the party had ended it was almost one in the morning. So I went straight to my bedroom. I changed out of the dress robe and into some pajamas. When I got into my bed I fell asleep before my head had even hit the pillow.

Dream Sequence

_I was walking through what should have been an empty field but it was littered with dead bodies on the ground. It looked like the sun was setting because it was slowly starting to get darker_. What in the world happened here?_ I continued walking through the field until it got extremely dark. I was going to light my wand but I couldn't find it. I turned around to look for it when someone grabbed me from behind._

End Dream Sequence

I woke up suddenly with a scream. I realized it was only a dream and I started to calm down._ What the fuck was that? Where was I and what did that have to do with anything?_ I must have just fallen asleep not that long ago because it was still early. I looked at the clock on my bedside table and saw that it was five._ Well there is no point in trying to go back to sleep now. What am I going to do between now and when everyone wakes up. I better just go and get some coffee so I don't fall asleep._ I got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. The house-elves were busy making what looked like breakfast. When they saw me come in they stopped what they were doing and one of them walked over to me.

"What you need, Miss?" the house-elf asked.

"A cup of coffee with French Vanilla creamer in it please," I said.

"Yes, Miss," the house-elf said as another one brought me my coffee.

"Thank you," I said taking the cup from the house-elf.

I walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room and sat down at the tale and began to drink my coffee. After an hour of sitting at the table, slowly drinking my coffee, a house-elf came into the dining room with some pancakes and some pieces of bacon. When I finished eating I went back up to my room to take a quick shower and to change into clean clothes. On my back down I ran into Draco coming out of his room.

"Good morning, Draco," I said and continued on my way downstairs.

"Hey wait. I want to talk to you," Draco said catching up with me.

"About what?" I asked curious.

"About last night," Draco said.

"I don't want to sound noisy or anything, but do you like Blaise?"

"Not that it's any of your business but... He seems nice, but I don't know him well enough to say whether or not if I like him or not," I said looking at him a little surprised by his question, "Why?"

"Just wondering," Draco said.

"Blaise put you up to this, right?"

"Why would you say a thing like that?"

"Let me think here," I said walking into the dining room, "He wouldn't be the first guy to try that one, to find out if I had feelings for them or not."

"What are you two talking about?" Narcissa asked.

"Nothing," Draco said.

"Well come sit down and eat breakfast then."

Draco sat down and began to eat his breakfast (which happened to be the same thing that I had for breakfast).

"You're not hungry Paige," Narcissa asked.

"No, I already ate breakfast earlier."

"Okay, we will be leaving soon to go to the train station. So make sure all your stuff is in your trunk."

"I already did that three days ago. After breakfast I'm going to go up and put all my birthday presents in my trunk and grab a book off my nightstand table."

"That's good."

Narcissa and I talked about different fashions, while Draco finished eating. When he finished I went up stairs to grab the book off my nightstand table. When I came back downstairs by the front door, we left the manor not long after that and arrived at the train station. The driver loaded our trunks onto trolleys for us. I followed Draco and Narcissa through the train station. When we arrived at platforms nine and ten I looked around._ Are we suppose to go through the wall that separates the two platforms, but it wouldn't surprise me if that's what we have to do. Considering I have lived in this world all my life not that much surprises me. I just hope that most of the guys here aren't as stupid as they were at Salem._ Well just as I thought Draco went straight through the wall. Narcissa told me to go through the wall and came out on the other side. There was a scarlet train sitting on the tracks with steam and smoke coming out of the smoke stack. Draco helped me bring my trunk onto the train. We went to an empty compartment and put the trunks onto the racks in the compartment. I sat down and stared out the window. More people started to arrive the way Draco and I did. The students slowly to come on the train after saying goodbye to their loved ones. As I was looking out the window I saw Potter, Granger, the Weasleys, and Leah arrive. I got up and walked off the train to say hi to them.

"Hi y-"I started to say when someone grabbed me from behind.

"Paige! We need to talk."

"Fuck you Mike and let me go."

"Why should I let you go when you won't even let me talk to you?"

"I take it you forgot what happened at the beach yesterday."

"No I haven't."

"Well then let me go or else there might just be a repeat of yesterday," I said looking towards Potter and the others.

He saw me look over there and then let go of my arm, "But this is important will you listen to me?"

"If you promise to leave me alone after this I might just listen to you."

"Fine I will."

"Okay, I will listen to you then, but make it quick and why are you here anyways?"

"I'm going to Hogwarts this year my dad got a job there teaching."

"Okay so what did you want to talk about?"

"That I didn't mean to cheat on you with her."

"If that's all I'm going, goodbye," I said walking back into the compartment Draco was in.

Not long after I came in Mike burst into the compartment. Draco jumped up and out of his seat with his wand in his hand. Mike came farther into the compartment.

"Get out of here," Draco said pointing his wand at Mike.

"Calm down, I just need to talk to Paige," Mike said.

"We already talked so go away, because I'm not going to listen to you anymore," I said standing up.

"Yeah, but you walked away from me."

"I hate you! I don't want to talk to you or look at you. Get away from me," I said starting to yell at him.

"No I won't go away," he said walking even farther into the compartment.

Draco stepped between him and me with his wand still pointing at Mike. Mike was about to hit Draco with his fist when he suddenly froze. When we looked on the other side of Mike we saw Potter, Granger, the Weasleys, and Leah standing there, only one of them had their wands out, and they were staring at her in disbelief.

Thanks for reviewing:

AngellicHuntress: Thanks for this I will try to review your story, when I can. Don't give stuff from the story away again god.

QuesoMonkey: Thank you.

A/N: Sorry to leave you in suspense but I have to stop here. You'll find out who froze Mike. What house Paige and Mike get into. Well I hope you like it. If you have any ideas on what else should happen in the story please review and leave your idea or IM me(my screen name is AngelFxyBaby). I would love reviews but please don't flame me because this is my first fic and I might not want to continue it then.

Page 12


	4. Arguments and the Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters except Paige, Ashley, Leah, the Goths, and Mike in this chapter.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Thanks again Lian for helping me with the story, because if it wasn't for you most of the story wouldn't even be done. In this chapter you find out the other reason why Paige hates Mike so much.

Arguments and the Sorting Hat

Hermione was standing there with her wand out Draco and I moved out of the compartment with our trunks.

"Guess we won't be in there anymore," Draco said casting a locking charm on the door, "I just hope that spell lasts until we get to Hogwarts."

"Well if it doesn't I'll just curse him into next year," I said starting to drag my trunk.

"Yeah and if you do that you'll have set the record for the shortest stay at Hogwarts," Draco said.

"Shut up already and remember he did almost punch you in the face. So just let me handle him by myself," I said.

"Yeah just like you handled him at the beach," Draco said.

"Hey! Lay off! I didn't do anything to you," I said.

"And you would know that how?" Draco asked.

"I think we'll be leaving now," Leah said walking away with the rest of them following her.

"Great job, Draco," I said dragging my trunk and looking for Ashley or Blaise.

I found Ashley first, but the compartment she was in was full, so I started to look for Blaise. I found him towards the back of the train. He was sitting in there by himself looking out the window. He looked extremely bored. When I opened the door he looked up surprised and then got up to help me with my trunk.

"So why are you in here by yourself?" I asked.

"Well usually Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle are in here with me, but I haven't seen Pansy, Crabbe, or Goyle yet, and Draco was with you so I just went into our usual compartment," Blaise said putting my trunk on the rack, "Where's Draco?"

"Don't know, don't care. We got into a fight so I left him in the hallway a ways back," I said.

"What was the argument about?"

"My ex-boyfriend."

"Why would you be arguing about your ex-boyfriend?"

"He barged into the compartment Draco and I were in and after that Draco and I got into an argument," I said leaving out a lot and sitting down.

"Oh, well how have you been?" Blaise said sitting down.

"Good and you?"

"Same, so what house are you hoping to get into?"

"Don't know I really haven't heard much about the other houses besides Slytherin. Well except that if I get into Gryffindor I will be disowned from my family," I said.

"Well when a Slytherin tells you about Hogwarts we tend to mainly talk about how great Slytherin is and when we do talk about the other houses we tend to talk shit about them," Blaise said, "but I try to mind my own business and not get caught up in fights with the Gryffindors. Unless of course they insult my family."

"Do fights between Slytherins and Gryffindors happen very often?" I asked.

"At least once a week, of course it does depend on what is going on during the months or school year."

"Oh, well that's often."

The lunch trolley was coming down the hallway.

"You want anything off the trolley?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know," I said as it was coming closer to our compartment.

"Well come on I'll buy you anything you want."

"Thanks," I said standing up.

_I guess he does like me if he's offering to buy me food already. After all we have only known each other since yesterday._ I got a Chocolate Frog and a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans. I sat down closer to Blaise and started to eat the Chocolate Frog.

"So do you have any clue what house you want to be in?" Blaise asked again.

"I'll be happy as long as I don't get into Hufflepuff or Gryffindor."

"Why would you be happy in Ravenclaw?"

"Because I know that there is no way in hell that my ex-boyfriend would get into Ravenclaw."

"Is he stupid?"

"Well it seems he keeps getting more stupid every time I see him."

"Wouldn't you rather be in Slytherin though?"

"Well yeah, but if I'm in Slytherin Draco will be watching everything I do."

"Oh, do you find anything good about being in Slytherin if you are?"

Before I could answer someone opened the door to the compartment (I quickly moved away from Blaise). The person turned out to be Draco. _Damn him. Why do people always have to burst in when I'm in the middle of a conversation or staring into space minding my own business?_ Draco came in and sat down right in between Blaise and me.

"I'm going to go change since I think we'll be there soon," I said grabbing my uniform and walking out of the compartment.

As soon as I shut the door I heard Blaise ask, "Why'd you do that?"

"Because I don't like you hitting on my cousin."

"But she isn't even your cousin," Blaise pointed out.

"Well I don't care you leave her alone."

I walked away at that point to go change. I went to the back of the train where the bathroom was. When I came back into the compartment Draco was in there and Blaise was no where to be seen.

"Where did Blaise go?" I asked.

"I don't know he just got up and left."

"Yeah okay you do know I heard you arguing with him after I left so why did you yell at him he is your best friend? Is it because he likes me? Is that why? Answer me Draco," I said.

"Why were you listening to us in the first place?"

"Well it's not my fault you started arguing right after I leave the compartment."

"How much did you hear?"

"Up to I think I don't care leave her alone. Then I left to get changed. So why did Blaise leave and where did he go?"

"I don't know."

"You know what? You can stay in here by yourself I'm going to find someone else to talk to and don't even follow me," I said walking out of the compartment.

I walked along the hallway until I found Potter, and the others. I opened the door and they stopped talking and looked at me.

"We thought you were Draco there for a minute," Granger said sounding somewhat disappointed.

"Why would you think that I am Draco?"

"Well Draco still hasn't come to criticize or bother us yet like he always does," Potter said.

"Oh well just be happy it isn't him. He's in a very pissy mood right now."

"And why would that make a difference?" R. Weasley asked.

"Well for starters that means he's going to be even more mean to you and criticize you even more," I said.

"Who you talking about?" a voice asked.

I turned around and saw Blaise standing there.

"Oh we were just talking about Draco being a bastard today."

"I'll agree with you on that," Blaise said getting strange looks from Potter and them.

"Well I'll see you guys later," I said walking out of the compartment.

"So I see Draco let you out of his sight. So I guess he trust you but not me," Blaise said following me.

"Well I don't know if he trusts or not, but I yelled at him and told him and told him not to follow me. Then I went to Potter's compartment and not that long later you come in," I said.

"Ah, well I don't know what his problem has been lately, because normally he wouldn't act like this," Blaise said.

"Well could it be that he is going out with someone?" I asked.

"No, because he's had tons of girlfriends and he has never acted like this before," Blaise said.

"Well maybe he had to change himself for the girl to like him," I said.

"No, because he isn't even going out with anyone right now, he would have told me if he was anyways."

"That's what you think," I mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah you did."

"Fine, fine I said do you want to date me and not tell Draco about it," I said thinking quickly.

"And why would I do something like that?'

"Because you're a Slytherin and you want to date me," I said smiling seductively at him.

"Why would you say I like you?" he asked trying to act innocent.

"Because I'm not that stupid you know. And a lot of guys have liked me and acted the same way you are so it wasn't that hard."

"Well I guess you're right," Blaise said reaching for my hand and holding it.

We started to walk down the hallway holding hands. When we reached the compartment Draco was in we let go and then walked in. Not that long after we arrived at the castle, and then we got off the train. I followed them to the coaches that were being pulled by nothing. I went first into the carriage followed by Blaise, then Draco. Blaise sat down next to me and Draco across from us watching every move Blaise made.

"Draco stop doing that it's bothering me," I said watching him.

He stopped looking at Blaise and instead looked at me, "Doing what?"

"Staring at Blaise, it's bothering me," I said looking at him sternly.

"Whatever and don't tell me what to do," Draco said watching Blaise again.

"I give up," I mumbled.

"Huh?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing."

We sat in silence the rest of the way there. I just stared out the window. When we finally arrived I got out of the carriage and followed them again. When we got into the Great Hall Draco went looking for a Professor. So we could sort me being a new student and all. When Draco came back he was accompanied by a woman in her late fifties or early sixties, her mouth was in pencil thin line, her hair was pulled back into a neat bun, and she looked like a very strict.

When she came up to where I was standing she said, 'So you are the new student. Come this way," and she started to walk away.

I turned around, looked back at Blaise and Draco and then followed the Professor. We went into a big room, that had four big tables in it, so I assumed it was the Dining Hall (I know what you're thinking don't assume things because it makes an ass out of me and you, but that what it looked like and I really didn't care at that moment).

"Hurry up before the other students get here," she said grabbing an old, battered looking hat.

She placed the hat on my head and then I heard a voice inside my head say _Where to put you? You have the qualities Slytherins are known for, but you also have the smarts of a Ravenclaw. So where to put you? But you're too cunning to be in Ravenclaw even though that would be interesting to see. So I'll put you in SLYTHERIN."_ I took the hat off my head and walked over to where Draco and Blaise were sitting.

"Hey guys," I said sitting next to Blaise.

Blaise grabbed my hand under the table and held it. After awhile a bunch of scared looking first years walked in followed by Mike. _Knowing my luck he will probably be sorted into Slytherin and it is probably the only house would take someone like him._ Mike was sorted into Slytherin just as I had suspected. _Great just great. Now there's going to be arguments almost everyday in the Common Room between him and me. I don't think I'll be in a very mood for the rest of the year. Thank good he's a seventh year. I would go crazy if he was in the same year as me._

"You okay Paige?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, yeah," I said unconvincingly.

"Come on don't lie what's really wrong?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing and I am not lying to you, so don't say that I am," I said taking my hand out of his (their first argument. She has an attitude doesn't she?).

At that moment Mike sat down about two people away from us. I tensed up a bit, but didn't say anything.

"Okay now I definitely know that something is wrong what is it?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing that important," I said looking at Mike.

"Mike must have sensed me looking at him because the next moment he turned and looked me straight in the eyes. I glared at him and then I turned and tried to pay attention to what Blaise and Draco were talking about. They were talking about how they had docked so many points away from Gryffindor and the other houses last year. It looked like the Headmaster was done talking so there was nothing to do but listen to them. When I turned back around and faced the table I saw food on the plates. I grabbed some chicken and some mashed potatoes and then started to eat. When I was done eating with what I had, I went and got some pie. When everyone was done eating the food disappeared off the table. The Headmaster told the Prefects to show the first years to their Common Rooms. I followed Blaise to the Common Room since Draco was a Prefect and he had to show the first years where the Common Room was.

"So Paige why did you tense up at dinner?" Blaise asked.

"Mike sat down not that far away from us and he was watching me, that is why. So can we drop it now?"

"Yeah, so are you mad at me?"

"No I just got a little pissed off that's all," I said looking him straight in the eyes.

For the first time I noticed that his eyes were a deep blue that you could get lost in them.

"You do know if Draco catches you staring at me like that he won't let you be alone with me again," Blaise said.

"Sorry, I just... I just..."

At that moment Blaise kissed me quickly on the lips, "I had to stop your rambling and that was the only thing that came to mind at the time."

"Okay, now why don't you stop rambling so we can get to the Common Room. Why's it so cold down here anyways?" I asked.

"Don't know, probably because it's so deep under the school's grounds," Blaise said.

"So how long have you been Draco's friend?" I asked.

"Since we were about three," Blaise said.

"So you were that boy who beat up one Draco's friends because they tried to hurt me," I said.

"Yeah I am sorry if you thought I was being a bully or something," Blaise said.

'No don't be sorry. I wanted to thank you for the longest time," I said giving Blaise a kiss.

When we finally arrived in the Common Room not many people were still in the Common Room. Since it was still early I figured they weren't sleeping.

Draco walked over to Blaise and me, and then asked, "Where were you two?"

"Nowhere. I had to go to the bathroom so Blaise offered to show me where the nearest one was and waited for me to get done since I didn't know where the Common Room was. I thought it was rather sweet of him," I said looking at Blaise.

"You do know that there are bathrooms in here and if I am correct they are the closest ones down here," Draco said also looking at Blaise but for totally different reasons.

"But I had to go not long after we left dinner and Blaise said that the bathroom here were farther than the ones on the first floor from where we were at," I told Draco looking him straight in the eyes.

"Fine," Draco said looking at Blaise suspiciously.

I walked to my dormitory tired of Draco being such an ass towards Blaise.

"Where you going?" Draco asked.

"Is it any of your business where I am going?" I asked turning around and facing him.

"Never mind," Draco said.

"Good," I turned around and started to walk back towards the dormitories.

When I got to the door that had my name on it and then walked in. All my stuff was put away, my books were on a bookcase, and I went to the bookcase so I could for the book I was in the process of reading. When I found it I grabbed it off the shelf and walked into the Common Room to read the book. I found an empty chair near the fire and sat down in it. When I had been reading for awhile someone sat down in the chair next to mine. I looked up to see who it was. Blaise was sitting there watching me. I started to blush and then he started to talk to me.

"So how long do you plan on keeping this from Draco?"

"Easy I've done this before it is not that hard. As long as we don't do anything that suggest that we are going out in front of Draco or anyone who would tell him," I whispered so as not to be overheard.

"Well that might be harder than it said," Blaise said, "because I can't keep my hands off you."

"Well you are going to have to."

"Maybe I don't want to," Blaise said moving the chair over so he would be sitting closer to me.

"Blaise stop, what if Draco comes over here?"

"He left not long after you went to your dormitory and by the way he left I don't think he will be back for awhile," Blaise said moving his head closer.

"I guess your right," I said standing up.

He looked up at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Oh, I will be right back I'm putting my book away so I don't forget it out here," I said walking back to my dorm.

I put the book on the desk by the door and then turned around and walked back out. When I went back to the Common Room almost nobody was left in there. I found Blaise still sitting in the chair by the fire. He was looking into the fire with an entranced look on his face. I walked up behind his chair and looked down at him. I reached down and gently touched his shoulders.

He jumped a little and then looked up at me, "I didn't hear you come back in here. Did you sneak up on me on purpose?" he said.

"Maybe I did," I said walking around his chair on my way to mine.

Before I even made it past his chair he grabbed me and pulled me on to his lap.

"You know someone could walk in and see us," I said.

"No one will care if they do walk out," Blaise said hugging me.

"Fine but all we are going to do is kiss and nothing else," I told him.

"Alright," Blaise said kissing me.

We had been making out for about half an hour when we heard a loud **THUMP** coming form the entrance to the Common Room. I jump up so fast off of Blaise's lap that I almost fell over but he caught me before I hit the ground. I quickly moved over to the other chair and then turned around. We saw that it was just Pansy who had stumbled through the entrance.

"Well I'm going to go to bed before someone else comes barging into the Common Room, because next time it might be Draco," I said standing up.

Blaise stood up too and walked with me over to the dormitories and then kissed me good night. He walked to his dorm and I walked to mine. When I walked into mine I went and found some pajamas and then changed into them and went to bed. I woke up at about seven so I got up and changed into clean clothes. When I was done I went up to breakfast and found that Draco had not yet arrived at breakfast. Blaise was sitting at the table looking at me. I walked over and sat right next to him.

"So you seen Draco since yesterday afternoon?" I asked Blaise.

'Yeah I saw him in the bathrooms this morning. He looked kinda tired and he wasn't very talkative about what he had been doing last night," Blaise said.

"So when do we get our schedules?" I asked.

"We should be getting them when everyone comes to breakfast," Blaise said passing me some toast.

"Thanks," I said taking the toast and some jam.

After I had put some jam on a piece of toast and had taken a bite out of my toast Mike sat down right in front of Blaise and me.

"Hey could you get my schedule for me when you get yours? I forgot something in my room," I said standing up.

"Okay, I'll see you later then," Blaise said.

I walked out of the Great Hall when I got to the stairs I saw Potter, R. Weasley, and Leah on their where to breakfast. _Where's Granger?_

"Hello Potter," I said.

"Leave us alone," Potter said.

"What did I do to get you pissed at me?" I asked.

Before Potter even answered me he walked away, "Well that was rude. Why is he mad at me to begin with?" I asked R. Weasley.

"Since you are in Slytherin that could be why," R. Weasley said.

"Well that's a stupid reason to get mad at someone," I said and then continued on my way back to the Slytherin Common Room.

When I got to the Common Room and started to walk towards my room someone grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw Mike holding on to it.

"What do you want?"

"For you to forgive me, you can't blame me for cheating on you. You never wanted to do anything," Mike said.

I looked at him like he was crazy and said, "We had only been going out for about two months, and I won't forgive you or her."

"But she was your best friend at Salem after Ashley left."

"_Was_ my best friend, after that little stunt _you _pulled in that broom closet with _her_ I _wouldn't_ forgive _he_r and I won't forgive **_YOU_**," I said starting to yell and tugged my arm out of his grasp.

I walked to my room, grabbed my bag and left. On my way back out Mike don't bother me or try to talk to me. When I arrived back into the Great Hall I saw Draco sitting across from Blaise. I walked over to them and sat down next to Blaise.

"Did you get my schedule?" I asked Blaise.

"Yeah here," he said handing it to me, "I'm in most of your classes except Arithmancy because I don't take it, but Draco will be in your class."

"Okay, so you guys will show me where the classes are?"

"Yeah," Blaise said.

"Great! What's the class we have to go to?" I asked.

"We have Herbology first with the Ravenclaws," Draco said.

"When will we have Potions?" I asked.

"Not until the end of the day on Friday," Blaise said, "It's a double class with the Gryffindors."

"Well we better get going then," Draco said standing up.

I followed them out and to the Greenhouses. _This is going to be very interesting since Draco's dumb friends will be in there and they will probably be too busy watching me to pay attention to what they are doing._ When we got to the Greenhouses there were people standing around and talking to each other waiting for the teacher to come.

"So what do you think we will be learning about today in here?" I asked Blaise and Draco.

"Don't know," said Draco.

The teacher came over and showed us all to a Greenhouse with a number on the side of it.

"We will be in this Greenhouse until Christmas Break and then we will be moving to a different Greenhouse," the professor said.

During class I was busy talking to Blaise through most of it. When the bell rang to signal that class was over I asked Draco if we had any homework, which we had so I followed them to our next class which was History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs. The professor went on about some Goblin Rebellions during the late eighteenth century to the early nineteenth century.

"Who won the Goblin Rebellion of 1792?" the professor asked.

I was the first to raise my hand.

"Miss..."

"Lestrange," I said.

"Okay, Miss Lestrange who won the goblin Rebellion of 1792?"

"No one won the Goblin Rebellion of 1792," I said.

"And why is that Miss Lestrange."

"Because there was no Goblin Rebellion of 1792," I said.

"Good job, twenty points to Slytherin."

The rest of class went by extremely slowly. By the time it was over it was lunch time. Yet again Mike sat down not that far away from us.

"So Paige tell me the truth why did you dump Mike and don't lie to me," Draco said.

"I don't want to tell you."

"Well you do know I heard you arguing with Mike when you were in the Common Room. So tell me the truth," Draco said.

A/N: Will she tell Draco the truth in front of Blaise or will she tell him later. You will just have to wait until I update again. If you have any ideas on what should happen please leave the idea in your review. I would love reviews but please don't flame me because this is my first.

Page 11


	5. Deception and Surprises Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters except Paige, Ashley, Leah, the Goths, and Mike in this chapter.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. In this chapter Paige might be answering some of Draco's questions and, you find out how Paige feels about Mike cheating on her.

Deception and Surprises Part I

"No, I'm not going to tell you so stop asking me," I said and got up.

I grabbed my bag and then left. I walked outside and then walked over to an oak tree by the lake. I sat down and leaned against the tree. _Why did Mike have to come at all? Draco would never want to know why I dumped Mike and, I would never have had that argument with in the Common Room this morning. What I don't get is why she would do that to me. She didn't even like him and he was going out with me at the time. We had a rule that we would never go out, or flirt with a guy that one of our friends liked or were dating._

"You okay?" someone asked.

"No, Ashley," I said looking up at her.

"I take it the Mike issue has been brought up by Draco," Ashley said.

"Yeah and the thing is he brought it up in front of Blaise Zabini. Who I happen to be going out with and Draco doesn't even know that," I said.

"Damn I feel bad for you since you're mad at Draco you can come and sit with my friends and me at dinner tonight," Ashley said sitting down besides me.

"Thanks."

"I noticed you walked out without even eating anything, so I brought some bread for you," Ashley said handing me some bread, "I would have gotten you something else but anything else would have made a mess in my bag."

"Well thanks for bread anyways. Since I'm eating dinner with you can Blaise come, too?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll see you at dinner then," I said standing up, "But should I do about Mike? He won't leave me alone."

"Leave it to me," Ashley said also standing up, "Well we better get to class."

The rest of the day went by like a blur. After dinner I went straight to my room to do my homework without being bothered. Well that didn't help anything because I could still hear the noises from the Common Room and other places. So I grabbed my bag and my homework and then went to the library to finish my homework. I had been in there for about an hour when Draco came in and sat across the table from me.

"What do you want Draco?" I asked still writing.

"For you to tell me the truth," Draco said.

"Why should I it doesn't even concern you in anyway. So drop it already because I'm not going to tell you," I said still working on my homework.

"Fine if you won't tell me now I'll just have Blaise find out for me then," Draco said.

"Okay I'll tell you but don't say anything about this to Blaise. The reason I dumped him is because he cheated on me with my best friend at Salem and I haven't talk to her since," I said looking at Draco, my homework lay completely forgotten in front of me on the table.

"I thought you were still talking to Ashley," Draco said looking confused.

"You know it amazes me that you get such good grades and you act so stupid," I said staring at him like he had lost his marbles, "How could Mike have cheated on me with Ashley if she was over here while he was cheating on me?"

"I don't know."

"It was another girl I had been friends with when Ashley still went to Salem with me. After she left I started hanging out with this girl as much as I had with Ashley. It turns out that Mike had been cheating on me with my-so-called-friend for the last month that we had been going out. I was on my duties, similar to your Prefect duties, when I heard noises in a closet and came across them in the middle of what they were doing. It happened about a week or two after I had found out that my adoptive parents had died, so I had locked myself in my room for about two weeks or so, and I only came out for meals and that wasn't all the time. My guy friends brought me my homework. They were the only ones that I would talk to since they would actually listen to me. Of course most of my friends that were girls I had kinda started to drift away from them after the deaths. So I really didn't have many friends that were girls at the time and the ones that I did were too busy with their boyfriends or their own lives," I said out of breath.

"Now I know why you won't forgive him so easily. If you want I'll take care of him for you," Draco said.

"So you're not going to tell Blaise about this are you?" I asked.

"No, I won't tell him. So what are you doing in here anyways?" Draco asked.

"I was trying to do my homework and, it was too noisy in the Common Room. I even went into my room and could still here it. So I came in here to do it," I explained.

"Okay, you do know that the curfew for the sixth years is soon, so if I were you I'd go back to the Common Room now," Draco said.

"Well why aren't you going then?"

"Because I have to do Prefect duties, so I better get going," Draco said standing up and walking away.

I gathered all my stuff together and started on my way back to the Slytherin Dormitories. When I got there I said the password (pureblood), and then walked in. Blaise wasn't in there so I went straight to my room. I felt drained from the day's events so I went to sleep.

****

Dream Sequence

_I was walking through what should have been an empty field but it was littered with dead bodies on the ground. It looked like the sun was setting because it was slowly starting to get darker_. What in the world happened here?_ I continued walking through the field until it got extremely dark. I was going to light my wand but I couldn't find it. I turned around to look for it when someone grabbed me from behind._

"_What are you doing out here? You're going to get hurt," a male voice said sounding concerned._

_Whoever had grabbed me started to pull me towards a building that looked like Hogwarts._

End Dream Sequence

****

I woke up with a knock on my door. _God damn it._ I got out of bed and walked over to the door. I opened the door and saw Pansy standing there looking aloof.

"What do you want?" I asked Pansy with an air of indifference towards her.

"Just to tell you that Blaise told me to tell you that he wanted to talk to you," she said then walked away mumbling, I made out the words "stupid bitch," and "spoiled little slut."

I walked into the Common Room to pairs of eyes staring out me from most of the male population in Slytherin that were in the Common Room at the time. I spotted Blaise and walked over to him.

"You do you could have changed out of your night clothes," Blaise said.

"Didn't feel like it, so what was you wanted to talk about?" I asked looking at him.

"I just wanted to know if tomorrow, since we don't have class, if you wanted to go for a walk on the grounds. So do you?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah I will go for a walk with you on the grounds tomorrow. I'm going to go get ready for class now, I'll see you later," I said walking back to my room to get my school clothes.

After I had gotten my clothes I walked to the bathroom to take a shower and changed. When I was done I walked into my room to get my school bag and books. I walked up to the Great hall sat down next to Blaise and grabbed a piece of toast when we finished eating we went to Charms. I sat down next to Blaise. About two minutes before class started Draco walked in and sat down on the other side of me.

"So where were you Draco?" I asked.

"In my room getting ready," Draco said.

"Okay," I said then turned to Blaise and whispered, "I don't believe him do you?"

"No, but I don't want to get into an argument with him. So don't say anything about you not believing him, okay?" Blaise whispered back, wisps of his sandy blonde hair falling into his face.

"Okay," I said watching him closely, "meet me outside during lunch."

"Why?"

"Well you'll find out then and not now. So don't forget to meet me outside during lunch."

"But I don't think I can wait till lunch to find out what you are up to," Blaise said getting the same sad look in his eyes he had two nights before.

"Well you're going to have to or else I'll change my mind," I said, "and be quiet so I can pay attention."

The professor taught them a charm that I had learned last year at Salem halfway through it (or my fifth year there). So the professor awarded Slytherin ten points because I had "already mastered it on my first try." When Charms was over I went to Arithmancy with Draco. I noticed that throughout most of the class that Draco wasn't even trying to pay attention to the professor. Halfway through class I stepped on his foot.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Will you pay attention and stop staring into space already," I said.

Draco didn't answer but continued to stare "off into space" through to the end of class. _Thank God it is lunch time. I can finally see Blaise again without Draco being in the same room as us and watching every single move Blaise and I do._ I walked out onto the grounds instead of walking into the Great Hall. On my way down the front steps I ran into Mike. I didn't even stop so that he could try to talk to me I continued on my way. I heard him and the guys he was walking with start talking after I walked by. I made out some words of their conversation before I was out of earshot, which were "what did you do?", "Nice ass", and I think "what a bitch." I walked towards the oak tree over by the lake and saw Blaise sitting there waiting for me. When I sat down besides him he looked up at me.

"So why did you want to meet me out here during lunch anyways?" Blaise asked.

"So I could talk to you without Draco or any other Slytherins overhearing us. Why what did you think I asked you to come out here for?" I asked looking up at him.

"Nothing," he said, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I don't know to tell you the truth I just wanted to spend sometime with you," I said cuddling up to Blaise.

"Well then let's just sit here," Blaise said holding onto me.

I happened to look over towards the castle doors and saw someone walk out of them and towards where Blaise and I were sitting. I moved a little away from Blaise.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked looking over at me.

"Someone is walking over here," I said looking back over at the castle and saw that the person was getting closer.

I stood up and grabbed my bag and walked behind the tree. Blaise must have understood why I got up because not even a minute later he was standing next to me behind the tree. As the person started to walk closer to the tree I saw that it was Granger, so Blaise and me walked out from behind the tree and walked casually back up to the castle. We went into the Great Hall sat down at some empty seats. I looked up and down the table trying to see where Draco was sitting.

"Do you know where Draco is?" I asked.

"Last time I saw him he said that he would be working on some homework in the library during lunch," Blaise said grabbing some fish and chips.

_For some reason I don't think that Draco is working on homework in the library and what was Granger doing outside without her body guards Potter and Weasley with her? She must be up to something, but what?_ I didn't eat anything for lunch and later on in the day I wish I had. Nothing really happened the next week except some review going on in the classes. I happened to be walking back to the Slytherin Common Room after breakfast on the second Saturday of school when I heard an argument on the staircase. I looked up the staircase to see who was arguing and was surprised to see that it was the Golden Trio, Potter and Weasley were both taking turns at yelling at Granger.

"So where have you been running off to this past week, Ron told me that it had nothing to do with Perfect duties, so where have you been going?" Potter yelled at her.

"Is it any of your business where the bloody hell I go?" she yelled back just as loud as Potter had.

"Yes it is," Weasley said.

I saw Blaise standing at the end of the hallway waiting for me so I left and started to walk towards him.

"What are they arguing about/" Blaise asked.

"I don't know I wasn't really paying attention it kinda of stunned me that they were yelling at her, because aren't they supposed to be the best of friends?" I asked.

"Well you're right they are supposed to be," Blaise said, "Come on let's get back to the Common Room, before something drastic happens and we get blamed for it."

"Okay," I said following him.

When we got to the Slytherin Common Room Draco walked over to us and asked, "What was this week's Potions essay on?"

"I already finished mine, I'll go get it for you," I said walking to my room and grabbing it off my desk.

On my way back I ran into pansy. She stood right in front of me and blocked my way.

"Move, Pansy," I said nicely even though I was ready to hit her.

"No."

"Pansy get the fuck out of my way right now or else I'll..."

Pansy cut me off, "You do anything and the whole school will know about those rumors about you from Salem and the real reason why you dumped Mike," Pansy said.

"You wouldn't."

"Yes I would, I don't like you and any chance I get to turn the whole school against you I'm going to take. Even if it means spreading untrue rumors about your slutty little ass," Pansy said looking at me with such hate that if looks could kill there would be no remains of my body to find.

"Pansy if anybody is the slut it's you not me so shut the fuck up and get the fuck out of my way right this fucking minute," I yelled at her, "and if I push you off of a tower then I won't have to worry about you spreading rumors about me."

"You do know you will be the only suspect if you do push me off of a tower," Pansy said.

"No, I won't because I'm not the only one who hates your guts, you know. So I won't be the only suspect," I said.

"Well..."

"Speechless are we now? Since you're not going to talk anymore get out of my way," I said pushing past her. When I got back to the Common Room Blaise asked what had taken so long. I told him and Draco that it was Pansy and that she wouldn't get out of my way. I gave Draco my Potions essay and then said that I had to go to the library to get a book for another class assignment. On my way out of the Common Room I ran into Mike and the guys he was walking with the day I met Blaise at the tree by the lake during lunch.

"Look who we have here," one of them said.

I continued walking but Mike grabbed me.

"If don't let me the fuck go right now, I swear I will kill you," I said trying to get free.

"I had a little chat with Pansy yesterday," at that I stopped struggling and listened to him, "and I found out something."

"What?"

"That you were making out with..." for the third time he was unable to finish having a conversation with me due to being stunned.

I looked up and saw Blaise standing there with Draco. _I hope he didn't hear what Mike had said._

But against my luck he had heard, "What does he mean that you were making out with someone? And who was it?"

"I have no idea what he was babbling on about. So I couldn't tell you and I'm not even dating anyone so there would be no reason for me to make out with anyone," I said denying it.

_What had Mike told pansy and what rumors was she talking about anyways. I just hope Mike didn't tell anyone else about anything._ After about two weeks or so it was mainly just Blaise making sure Mike didn't try anything. After dinner one night I had noticed that Draco hadn't come to dinner at all and then remembered that he had been spending a lot of time lately in the library. I told Blaise to go ahead and wait for me in the Common Room since Mike hadn't tried to bother me. I had to go to talk to Draco about the little plan we had made. When I got to the library I didn't find Draco at any of the tables in the front so I started to walk down the aisles to find him. I found him alright and he wasn't alone. I was kinda of surprised, but not because he was with someone, it was who he was with. _I thought he hated her._

A/N: I know that I am being mean by leaving you in suspense until I update again but it is the only way to keep you coming back. You will finally find out who it is that Draco has been going out with in the next chapter. If you have any ideas on what should happen please leave the idea in your review. I would love reviews but please don't flame me because this is my first. Letters will be exchanged between characters in the next chapter.

Page 7


	6. Deception and Surprises Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters except Paige, Ashley, Leah, the Goths, and Mike in this chapter.

Summary: Paige's parents are killed by mysterious people during her fifth year at Salem Institution. She has to move in with her Aunt and Uncle in England. She will be going to Hogwarts for her last two years. She will find out something that she wished she hadn't.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Thanks again Lian for helping me with the story, because if it wasn't for you most of the story wouldn't even be done. In this chapter you find out the other reason why Paige hates Mike so much. Paige and Blaise have their first argument.

Deception and Surprises Part II

It was Hermione Granger and the bad part was that they weren't on the same aisle on accident, but they were making out. Before they saw me I turned around and walked straight out of the library. I walked to the Slytherin Common Room and then walked over to one of the couches and plopped down. Blaise happened to be sitting in a chair that was near the couch. He got out of his seat and sat down next to me on the couch.

"Did you find Draco?"

"I found him alright and he wasn't alone," I said still stunned by what I had seen.

"What do you mean?"

"That I was right that he had been going out with some one."

"Who is it?"

"I can't tell you here," I said looking around the Common Room.

"Well since I know that I can't get into the girls' dormitories, we should go into my room to talk," Blaise said standing up.

"Okay," I said following him.

We walked into his room, he sat down on a chair that was in the room and I sat down on the edge of his bed.

"So who is it?"

"It was that Granger girl he was making out with her in the library, down one of the aisles."

"Why would he be going out with a muggleborn witch? His parents would go crazy if they ever found out he was," Blaise said looking deep in thought.

"What do you mean she is a muggleborn witch, Draco never told me that," I said starting to sound angry.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing is wrong," I said lying through my teeth.

"Tell me the truth, please," Blaise said catching me lie and looking at me with a sad look in his face.

"I don't like muggleborns and I haven't seen since last school year," I said.

"And why don't you like them I can figure out that you weren't raised to despise them like we are over here. So what made you hate them so much?"

"Nothing really it's just that one of them did something that I will never forgive them for doing," I said.

"What did they do?" Blaise asked again.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said.

"Does it have anything to do with Mike?" Blaise asked.

"Can we just talk about something else?" I asked.

"Okay what do you want to talk about?"

"Anything that does not have to do with Mike will be fine with me," I said looking at Blaise.

"How about our relationship, how long are you going to keep this from Draco?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know, as long as it is necessary, I guess," I said.

"And how long will that be?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I feel as though you don't want anyone to know about our relationship," Blaise said.

"I don't want Draco ruining our relationship after we haven't even been going out that long,' I said looking up at him intently.

"Well I guess your right, how about we tell him in a few months then, because he needs to know."

"Yeah we'll both tell him in a couple of months. Well I better go I have homework to do," I said standing up.

"See you later then," Blaise said still sitting in the chair.

On my way out of Blaise room I met Mike.

"I see how you are now, we've known each other for how long now, over three years and then we go out for two months and you won't fuck me, but you know this Blaise Zabini for about a month and you're already fucking him," Mike accused.

"Not everybody is as sleazy as you are Mike," I said.

"So you did fuck him?" Mike asked.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't, but it's my business and I don't have to tell you anything especially since I'm **_not_** going out with you anymore or **_ever_** will go out with you again."

After I said that I saw Pansy walk over to mike and wrap her hands around him.

"_What_ is _she _doing?"

"Well since I am such a nice guy," I tried to muff a laugh, but failed horribly, "Think that's funny do you. Well as I was saying I am going out with Pansy," Mike said watching me for a reaction.

"Well good for you two if you'll excuse me so I can do my homework now," I said walking past him, empty of any emotions, I felt him watching me walk away.

I walked into my room and worked on my homework. After about two or three hours I had finished most of it. So I changed into some pajamas and then crawled into bed. I didn't fall right asleep, but laid awake thinking about all that had happened that day. When I finally fell asleep I started having the same dream I had been having since the party at Malfoy manor.

****

Dream Sequence

_I was walking through what should have been an empty field but it was littered with dead bodies on the ground. It looked like the sun was setting because it was slowly starting to get darker_. What in the world happened here?_ I continued walking through the field until it got extremely dark. I was going to light my wand but I couldn't find it. I turned around to look for it when someone grabbed me from behind._

_"What are you doing out here? You're going to get hurt," a male voice said sounding concerned._

_Whoever had grabbed me started to pull me towards a building that looked like Hogwarts. When we were halfway there we were being shot at with different spells. The guy instead of continuing to pull there, just picked me up and started to run towards the building as fast as he could with out exactly dropping me._

End Dream Sequence

****

I woke up to a tapping at my window. _What the hell is that noise?_ I looked .over to the window and saw an owl perched right on the edge of the outside sill. I got up and opened the window, I took the letter off of the owl's leg and opened it, and it read:

_Dear Daughter,_

_You will be coming home during the Winter Break. You will be accompanied by Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. When you three arrive at the Malfoy Manor you will each in turn find out what you will have to do the last half of the school year, since it is, too dangerous to send each of you your plans this way. Malfoy and Zabini will both be receiving letters similar to this one. When you do arrive here during the break instead of having to wait until the end of the school year you will be told who you are set to marry._

_Father_

_What the hell does he means plans for the last half of the school year? What does he want us to do and I have to wait three months to find out who I am suppose to marry? That is so god damn gay it isn't even funny._ After I read the letter I put it in one of my desk drawers. I grabbed my uniform and changed into it. On my way out I grabbed my bag and my robe and put the robe on. I found Blaise and Draco in the Common Room waiting for me. One look out Draco told me that he was pissed off about something.

"Hey guys," I said walking towards them slowly, "How are you doing?"

"Great," Blaise said looking at Draco.

"What about you Draco?'

"Just fucking great," he said still looking pissed off.

"What's wrong?' I asked stopping where I was (at a safe distance from him but close enough to hear him).

"Oh I just found out a little while ago that you were in Blaise's room for awhile," Draco said looking at the both of us like he was on the verge of killing us.

"What are you talking about, why would I go into Blaise's room, and who told you that?" I asked calmly.

"Pansy told me."

"You do realize that Pansy does hate my guts so she would obviously tell you something that wasn't even true about me, just so that you would get mad at me," I said starting to get annoyed.

"Well I guess your right Pansy would probably do something like that," Draco said calming a lot, "We better get going to breakfast."

"Why'd you say that Pansy was lying/' Blaise asked as Draco was walking a ways in front of us.

"Because if I said yes then he wouldn't have believed me that we were just talking. He would believe that we fucking each other senseless or something like that," I said.

"Well I guess your right he would probably hex me and then beat the crap out of me if you had said yes. So thank you for not doing that," Blaise said.

We caught up with Draco and then walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to Blaise. Mike walked by us, but the turned around and walked straight towards me. He sat down next to me and said so low that only I could hear him, "You do know that Draco will find out about you lying to him about not being in Blaise's room yesterday."

"Go away," I said.

"No I am not going away and if you tell me to go away I will tell Draco the truth," Mike said not moving.

"Fine stay there but I am not going to talk to you," I said turning back to Blaise and Draco.

"What did he want?' Blaise asked.

I looked over at Draco and noticed that he wasn't even paying attention. So I told Blaise exactly what Mike had just said to me, but in a whisper so low that you would have to be sitting right next to me in order to hear me, "He said that Draco would find out that I was lying about being in your room. I think we need to tell Draco that we are going out and not in a few months, so that Mike doesn't tell him. What do you think?" I asked.

"Okay but let's wait until after breakfast so he doesn't make a huge scene about it," Blaise said.

I tapped Draco across the table, "Draco we need to talk to you in private."

"Fine let's go then," he said standing up and started to walk out of the Great Hall.

When we got out and into the hallway we went into the hallway we went into a somewhat secluded spot.

"Draco, Blaise and I have been going for about a month."

"What!?" Draco exclaimed.

"She said that we have been going out for about a month."

"Why would you do that behind my back?"

"Because you would have beaten the crap out of Blaise and I didn't want you to hurt him plus you would have over-reacted just like you are right now, so calm the fuck down," I said.

"Why should I calm down?" Draco asked getting even more pissed off at us.

"Because I said so and if you don't I'll… I'll tell my Father about you over reacting and then you will be in big trouble," I said.

"Well I won't be the one getting into trouble you will."

"Well let's just find out then," I said getting a piece of parchment and a quill out of my bag and started to write a letter:

_Dear Father,_

_I just wanted to tell you that Blaise and I have been dating. I just wanted to know what you thought about it. So if you have the time to write back and answer me can you please write back and tell me if you approve of us dating or not._

_Your daughter,_

_Paige_

"There now all I have to do is send it to him and then we will find out if I get in trouble or not with him," I said walking towards the owlery.

"Go ahead it will be your death not mine," Draco said still trying to scare me off so I wouldn't send it.

I continued to walk and when I arrived there I looked for an owl that would be up to the journey. I found a brown barn owl and attached the letter to the owl's leg. It flew off just as Blaise and Draco came into the room.

"I just sent it," I said to them, "We should find out what he says soon so let's get going t class."

When it was dinnertime I went to my room to drop off my books since I was done using them for the day. I walked into my room saw the owl sitting on my bed with a letter. I took the letter off of the owl's leg and started to read it:

_Dear Daughter,_

_I am pleased that you are dating Blaise Zabini (out of all the Slytherins I say that Blaise is the best one for my daughter). So go ahead and continue to date him. Don't forget that you are coming home during for your Christmas Break. Well till then take care._

_Father_

Well time to show Draco this. Wonder what he'll say about it. Well only one way to find out. I walked out of my room and went to find Blaise and Draco to show them the letter. I found them in the Great Hall eating dinner. I walked over to them and sat down next to Blaise.

"Read this Draco," I said handing him the letter with a smile on my face.

As Draco read the letter he looked somewhat surprised.

"What you didn't expect him to say that Blaise was the best Slytherin for me did you?" I asked Draco.

He sat there stunned then handed me the letter back and then continued to eat never answering my question.

"So when is the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year suppose to be?" I asked.

"It's this weekend," Blaise said.

"Oh, you are going right?" I asked.

"I'm going, what about you Draco?" Blaise asked.

"I will be but I'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks. I have to do something before that," Draco said.

"Okay," I said, "I guess I will be going with Blaise then."

"Yeah, yeah," Draco said not even paying attention to what I had just said.

"Fine I'm going to bed now, see you guys tomorrow," I said standing up and walked back to the Slytherin Common Room.

On my way there I ran into Potter. _Wonder why he is all by himself. He is usually with his two friends probably both of them ditched him for other people, Wonder who Weasley is going out with? But like I care._ I continued walking towards the Common Room.

"Paige wait, I have to talk to you," he said catching up with me.

"What is it that you want?" I asked him nicely.

"I wanted to talk to you," Potter said.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" I asked curiously.

"I…er…wanted to talk about…er," Potter said.

"Well spit it out already I have things to do, I said getting inpatient.

"I wanted to ask you if you would…um…if you would…"

"Come on already before Draco leaves the Great Hall and comes looking for me or before Mike wants to talk to me and finds me here," I said.

"Wouldyougooutwithme?"

"What did you just say?"

"Would you gooutwithme?"

"Huh?"

Would you go… out… with… me," he said talking slowly.

"Can I get back to you on that I think that's Draco and Blaise so I better get going," I said walking away and towards the Common Room.

I got closer to the Common Room but not that far from where Potter had stopped me. I found out who it was after not waiting that long. I heard them talking before I saw them.

"I know I saw her leave by herself, wonder where she went. Of course she might have gone to find someone to go fuck right now," Mike said walking around the corner I had hid in the shadows just in time.

"Well she could be waiting in a closet for Zabini to go and fuck her," another guy said.

I started to turn red out of anger because I now knew who they were talking about. I heard Blaise and Draco coming so I decided to quietly slip out of the shadows behind them and run towards Blaise and Draco. When I made it to them I said, "Hurry up Blaise," right as I said 'Blaise', Mike turned around and looked at me.

"Well if it isn't the slut," Mike said walking towards us.

"I am not a slut you asshole so don't even call me that," I said getting pissed.

"Well you must be if you are already fucking him," Mike said looking at Blaise.

"Is it any of your business if I'm fucking him, like I told you before I am not going out with you and I don't want to see your ugly ass face again," I said almost screaming.

"God damn calm the fuck down," one of the guys with him said.

"You mind your own fucking business unless you want me to have you killed," I said.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" the same guy asked.

"I have my connection to people who could kill you in a heartbeat."

"Yeah and who do you know that could kill me in a heartbeat?"

"You don't want to know," I said then walked towards the entrance to the Common Room and said the password (pureblood). When we got in there I asked Draco if I could talk to him.

"What did you want to tell me?" Draco asked.

"Potter asked me out not long before you show you, so can I make it public that I'm going out with Blaise?" I asked.

"I suppose you can, since you did do your part of the plan," Draco said.

"Okay good, I'll do it tomorrow at breakfast. Blaise and I will walk in handing hands. What do you think Potter will do?" I asked Draco.

"Who knows and who cares," Draco said, "It looks like Blaise wants to talk to you," he said looking over at Blaise.

"Well then I guess I will talk to you tomorrow, bye," I said then walked over to Blaise.

"What was that all about?" Blaise asked after I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Nothing important, so what are we going to do?" I asked.

"We could just sit here," Blaise said.

"Okay," I said as I cuddled up to him.

Some of the Slytherin guys were looking at Blaise with jealousy in their eyes.

"Looks like you have some fans, Blaise," I said.

"Actually I don't think they're fans, I think they would rather see me dead so that they could have you," he pointed out.

"Don't say that if anything happens to you I would go into a nunnery so that no other guy could have me," I said.

"Well I am glad to hear that. I wouldn't want you to go out with someone right after I died, you know," Blaise said jokingly.

"It's not funny I would and if I didn't go into a nunnery I would certainly join you," I said looking at him seriously.

"Fine, fine I won't joke about it, can we just drop the conversation and talk about something else now?" Blaise asked.

"Okay," I said cuddling up to him again.

One of the Slytherin seventh year guys walked over to where Blaise and I were sitting and said, "So after you're done with him you want to meet me in my room for some fun, because most likely he won't be any fun for you."

"I don't think that will be anytime soon so go run along with your god damn fucking little friends," I said talking to him like a five year old (not that I would curse at one or anything), "and while your at it go find some one else to go fuck because I am not interested."

"Whatever bitch at least I don't have every sexual transmitted disease muggle or wizard," the guy said and then walked away.

"You don't believe him do you, Blaise?" I asked close to tears.

"No I don't believe him, he's just saying that so he can upset you," Blaise said.

"You do know that there is no way that I can have any sexually transmitted diseases?" I asked him looking him straight in the eyes.

"And that is why?"

"Because…"

At that moment a fight broke out in the Common Room, between Mike and some fifth year. _What in the hell is wrong with him? Why does he always have to do stupid things like this?_ Blaise stood up and walked over there to try and stop Mike from hurting the fifth year. I got up and walked out of the Slytherin Common Room to get Professor Snape. I had met him at a few of my mother's parties with some of her classmates from Hogwarts. I figured that they fancied each other by the way that they had acted around each other at the parties. When I arrived at Snape's office I knocked on the door and a few minutes later he told me to enter.

"Um… Professor a fight has started in the Common Room between a fifth and seventh year. Blaise Zabini went over to try and stop the fight," I said in a rush.

Snape stood up and swept out of the room with his cloak billowing behind him. When we arrived at the Common Room it looked like Blaise had performed the body bind spell on the both of them. Snape took the spell off of the two.

"You both have detentions for a week. Don't start another fight between you two again or else it will result in a month's worth of detention," Snape said, "the detentions will begin on Monday at seven."

After that Snape left and Blaise and I went back to cuddling. After awhile I told him that I was tired. I walked to my dorm and changed into some P.J.'s (short shorts that said, "This is what spoiled looks like" and a matching spaghetti strap top). I crawled into my bed and under the covers. I fell asleep not long afterwards.

Dream Sequence

_I was walking through what should have been an empty field but it was littered with dead bodies on the ground. It looked like the sun was setting because it was slowly starting to get darker_. What in the world happened here?_ I continued walking through the field until it got extremely dark. I was going to light my wand but I couldn't find it. I turned around to look for it when someone grabbed me from behind._

_"What are you doing out here? You're going to get hurt," a male voice said sounding concerned._

_Whoever had grabbed me started to pull me towards a building that looked like Hogwarts. When we were halfway there we were being shot at with different spells. The guy instead of continuing to pull there, just picked me up and started to run towards the building as fast as he could with out exactly dropping me. When we got inside the building the guy put me down but didn't let me go. I looked up and saw that it was Blaise._

_"You have to stay in here. If your father gets you the whole wizarding world could be doomed," Blaise said._

_"But I don't want to stay in here," I said, "I don't want to be coped up in here. Can't we go out in the sun and not stay inside day in and day out?"_

_"We can't do that he will still find you and we can't let that happen to you," he said looking at me thoughtfully, "maybe, we can ask Dumbledore if we can make the bedroom more cheery to try and make you think that you are outside and not stuck inside all the time."_

End Dream Sequence

"What the hell was that all about," I said waking up early in the morning. _I am going to go back to bed it's too early._

Dream Sequence

"Hurry up and get her to the hospital wing, Pompfrey should be able to help her, " Dumbledore said to Blaise.

End Dream Sequence

**KNOCK**. _What the hell. Who is at the door? Only one way to find out?_ I walked over to the door and opened it. Some fifth year girl was standing there.

"Yes, what do you want?" I asked groggily.

"Draco wants to talk to you in the Common Room," the girl said.

"Thank you," I said and walked back into my room.

I grabbed a robe and I put it on over my pajamas, and then walked out of my room and the girls' dorms. When I got to the Common Room I saw Draco sitting on a couch. I walked over to the couch and sat down in a chair by the couch.

"Yes what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"About you going to basically let everyone know that you are dating Blaise. I want you to lead Potter on," Draco said.

"Fuck no, I did what you wanted me to do. So there is no fucking way in hell that I am continuing on with this god damn fucking lie anymore. So go fucking screw yourself and leave me the fuck alone already," I yelled and then stood up and stomped off back to my room with some of the Slytherins' eyes watching me walk away.

I got dressed then walked off to the boys' dorms. I went to Blaise's room and knocked on the door. When the door opened it revealed Blaise in his black boxers.

"Sorry, I'll come back later," I said starting to blush.

"You don't have to leave. Come in and sit down somewhere. Why do you look so upset?" Blaise asked looking concerned.

"Nothing, it's just what Draco said to me," I said.

"What did he say?" Blaise asked getting a little angry.

"Nothing important," I said.

"What do you mean nothing important? It had to be something important if it got you so upset over it," Blaise said.

"Can we please just change the subject now or else I am going to leave and not talk to you for at least a week or so," I said acting like I was going to get up and walk away.

"Okay, okay. We'll talk about something else just don't leave," Blaise pleaded.

"Fine I won't leave just please get ready so that we can go down to breakfast," I said looking up at him with an evil glint in my eyes.

A/N: You will never find out what did happen in the room because the next chapter will start with them walking to breakfast. Well I guess I am just feeling evil at the moment and didn't want to write about what happens in Blaise's room but I am pretty sure nothing did happen anyways. If you have any ideas on what should happen please leave the idea in your review. I would love reviews but please don't flame me because this is my first.


	7. Breakups and Makeups

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters except Paige Lestrange, Ashley Black, Danielle Zabini, Mike O' Donnell and the Goths in this chapter.

Summary: Paige's parents are killed by mysterious people during her fifth year at Salem Institution. She has to move in with her Aunt and Uncle in England. She will be going to Hogwarts for her last two years. She will find out something that she wished she hadn't.

A/N: This chapter is really starting to bother the hell out of me. First it wouldn't let me open it from the disk and then I had to retype the whole thing. Thank god I write it down before I type it up or else there would be no more story. And then it wouldn't let me reopen the file yet again but thank god that I had copied the whole chapter on to the computer just in case the disk wouldn't let me open it again. But I swear this happens one more god damn time and I give up with the story.

Break-ups and Make-ups

Blaise and I walked out of his room a little while later to stares from the people who were sitting in the Common Room.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" I yelled at them.

Draco started to walk towards us and Blaise stopped to wait for him.

"Blaise come on I'm hungry. You can talk to Draco at breakfast so come on," I said grabbing his hand and pulling on it.

"Okay you can let my hand go now I'm coming," Blaise said.

"Why don't you want to hold my hand?" I asked him.

"Nothing, never mind," he said still holding my hand.

"I thought so, we should go so that we can eat before we go to Hogsmeade," I said leaving the Common Room.

On our way to the Great Hall I saw Potter walking downstairs with Granger, Leah, and the two Weasleys. I let go of Blaise's hand and continued to walk to the Great Hall.

"Hey Paige," Potter called to me.

"What?"

"I need to talk to you," Potter said, "you guys go ahead."

His friends started to walk away.

"I'll meet you in the Great Hall in a few minutes," I told Blaise.

"Okay," Blaise said walking towards the Great Hall.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"I wanted to talk about yesterday," Potter said.

"What about yesterday?" I asked.

"Well about the question I asked you yesterday, do you have an answer?" he asked.

"Yeah I do have an answer," I said trying to think up an excuse.

"Well what is it?" Potter asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't, not with Mike still not over me he might just hurt me or you if I go out with you or anybody else for that matter and I just can't risk him beating the crap out of you or anyone else," I said quickly.

"Oh, okay then, I better go now," Potter said sounding on the verge of tears.

"Okay I guess I'll be seeing you then," I said and then started to walk away.

About halfway to the Great Hall Draco caught up with me, "Why was Potter talking to you just then?"

"He wanted to know if I had an answer yet and I told him I did," I said still walking.

"Well what did you tell him?" Draco asked curious of my answer.

"Well I told him that I couldn't since Mike still wasn't even over me and if he or any other guy went out with me they might get the crap beat out of them," I said.

Draco started to say something but I walked away towards the Great hall to eat breakfast. When I got there Blaise was sitting there waiting for me. Draco didn't pay attention to anything that happened all through breakfast.

After Blaise and I were done eating we went to the front of the castle to get into the carriages that would be taking us to Hogsmeade. Blaise found an empty carriage and we went into it, Blaise sat down right next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You tired?" Blaise asked looking at me.

"No I am not tired I just wanted to put my head on your shoulder," I said looking into his eyes.

I took my head off his shoulder and leaned in to kiss him. He deepened the kiss even further. We must have been kissing like that for awhile without even realizing it because the next thing we knew we had arrived at Hogsmeade.

"Come on," I said pulling him out of the carriage.

"Where do you want to go fist?" Blaise asked walking towards the entrance with my hand in his.

"Honeydukes, I need to stock up on candy. So where did you want to go?" I asked walking with him down the crowded street that had Hogwarts students walking into or out of stores every so often.

"The Quidditch shop, but I can go after we go to Honeydukes," Blaise said walking into Honeydukes with me.

"Okay," I said walking into Honeydukes with him behind me.

We walked around the store for like half an hour picking up different candy every so often. When we finally left I had some Chocolate Frogs, Fizzing Whizbees, and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. _That should last me until the next Hogsmeade weekend._ Blaise walked over to the Quidditch shop with me in tow. Blaise and I looked at some broomsticks but I got bored of it within a couple of minutes.

"I am going to go to the book store and looked at some books, come and get me when you are done," I said looking up at him (considering I am about 5' 5" and he is 5' 11". So obviously I have to look up a ways to see his face when we are standing).

"You want me to come with you?" Blaise asked not looking at the brooms but at me.

"No you don't have to come, continue looking at the brooms just remember to go to the bookstore next door," I said standing on my tip-toes so I could pull his head down and kiss him.

After I had kissed him I walked out of the Quidditch shop and walked next door to the bookstore. When I got to the bookstore I walked to the back where the books on Quidditch were, when I found some books on Quidditch that I didn't think Blaise had. _I wonder if Blaise has this one or not._ I looked at the date of when it came out. _Well it just came out like last month so I will get it for him. _I grabbed the book, walked up to the counter and paid for it. I went to a different part of the bookstore and looked for some books that I would like. I had been looking for ten minutes or so when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I thought it was Blaise, but when I turned around I was meet was a very disgruntled Ronald Weasley.

"What do you want," I asked annoyed.

"I wanted to know why you were making out with Zabini in the Quidditch shop," he said looking at me.

"Is it any of your business what I do, because you're not my father, my mother, or anyone that can boss me around. So go away and leave me alone," I said walking over to another aisle.

"Don't walk away from me when I am in the middle of talking to you," he said following me down the aisle.

"Well you weren't talking so I walked away. Now go away before something bad happens to you," I said as I continued to walk down the aisle.

"Stop walking away from me already," he said still following me.

"Get away from her Weasley," Blaise said walking up to us.

"Why should I?" he asked backing up a bit.

"Because she said so," Blaise said walking towards me.

"Thank you Blaise, now let's go meet Draco at the Three Broomsticks," I said walking down the aisle.

"Well Zabini, never did I think I would see the day when a Slytherin guy would be taking orders from a girl," R. Weasley said walking up to him, "Just like a dog that is. You sure are whipped."

"Shut the fuck up Weasel before I permanently shut you up," Blaise said taking out his wand.

At that moment Potter showed up looking for Weasley. Finding him with Blaise's wand pointing at him he took his own out.

"Don't do anything foolish Potter, because you do anything to Blaise or any other Slytherin for that matter, besides Parkinson that is and I will personally hex you into the next century myself," I said looking at him with a look I only reserved for when I was pissed of beyond belief, and this happened to be one of those moments.

Potter put his wand away but said, "Then tell him to put his wand away and then I will take Ron and leave."

"Fine, but do so quickly and tell Weasley to keep his mouth shut around me, before I shut it for him," I said walking out of the bookstore with Blaise.

I grabbed his hand and walked to the Three Broomsticks with him. When we went inside Draco wasn't there so we found a table and sat down at it. The bartender came over and asked what we wanted to drink and took the order and then left. She came back with the Butterbeers not long afterwards.

"Thanks," I said picking up my drink and drinking it.

"So what did Weasley want anyways?" Blaise said taking a sip of his drink.

"Nothing, really," I said somewhat lying.

"Paige tell me the truth," Blaise said getting angry.

"I am not lying to you. So don't accuse me of lying," I said raising my voice some.

"Well just tell me the truth I won't get mad."

"Just shut up about it already," I said looking him straight in the eyes.

"No I won't now tell me why he was talking to you," Blaise said.

I stood up, then looked at him and said, "Now you get to explain to Draco why I am not here," and with that said I walked out of the Three Broomsticks and started to walk back to the castle (I know she is kinda of over reacting but she just doesn't like people who snoop in her business even if it is her boyfriend).

Not even half way there Potter stopped me, "Go away and leave me alone," I said then continued walking. When I arrived at the castle I started on my way to the Common Room. "Paige wait," someone called to me, but I continued walking. When I got to the Common Room I went straight to my dorm.

"God damn asshole does he have to ask what I talk about with other people?" I asked myself out loud.

It had been two weeks since the incident and the whole time I had either been avoiding or completely ignoring him. Well Draco came up to me on our way to Arithmancy.

"Why have you been avoiding Blaise and not talking to him for the past two weeks?" Draco asked looking at me intently.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because Blaise hasn't been looking so well and he has been very withdrawn from people lately," Draco said still looking at me intently.

"Well I didn't know he cared so much," I said sarcastically.

"Well he does care."

"Guess what? I don't give a shit, I still would if he would have just stayed out of my business," I said getting angry.

"Calm down cousin god don't go all crazy on me now," Draco said walking a little bit away from me.

"Oh shut up and if you really want to know why I haven't been talking to Blaise it's because I am pissed off at him and it's all your fault, so I will talk to you later," I said then walked into the classroom and sat down by myself. Draco went to sit by me but I put my bag on the chair next to me. After he found a seat somewhere else I took my bag out of the chair and put it on the floor. Some Ravenclaw guy (who was named Andrew and was friends with Ashley) sat down next to me. A couple of minutes into class and the guy tried to start a conversation with me.

"So how are you doing?" Andrew asked still looking at the front of the class.

"I guess okay, and you?" I asked not really caring.

Throughout most of the class we had small idle conversation. When class was over we partnered up for the project in the class. I told him that we would start working on it tomorrow. Since it was dinner time and I didn't feel like eating I went straight to my dorm. I guess I had been there throughout dinner because next thing I knew someone was knocking on my door.

"Who is there?" I asked wondering why in the hell someone was at my door.

"Danielle," the girl said.

"Danielle who?"

"Danielle Zabini, can I come in?" Danielle asked.

"No go away, I don't want to talk to anyone right now," I said then sat down on my bed.

"Well I am going to talk to you even if you don't let me in, but it would be so much easier if you just let me in rather than making me talk to you through the door," Danielle said.

"Go away I don't want to talk to anyone let alone someone who is related to Blaise," I said.

"But it's not like I am his sister. I am his cousin, so I have no obligations to tell him anything that we might talk about you know. So can you just let my in," she said still trying to convince me to let her in.

"If you will stop talking about him after today then I will let you in the room. So do you promise me?" I asked.

"Yes I promise I will," she said.

"Then you can come in but remember after this conversation no more brining Blaise up," I said after I opened the door.

She walked in and sat down in the chair at my desk. I went back to my bed and sat down on it. I pulled my legs up and hugged my knees.

"So what did you come here to talk about?" I asked looking at her.

"Have you seen the way that Blaise has been acting lately?"

"Actually I haven't had the time to pay much attention to anything lately, because I have been working on my homework and that crap for the past two weeks. Draco did tell me that he had been acting really withdrawn from people. Is that true?" I asked looking down at my feet feeling bad for yelling at Draco when he was just trying to help Blaise and me.

"Yes it is. I am just worried about him you know I just hope he's alright and doesn't do anything drastic. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to him. We might bicker and all but isn't that what cousins do? Aren't you worried about him?" she asked.

"I guess I am worried about him, and now I feel bad for yelling at him in the Three Broomsticks that day. Can I ask you a question?" I asked looking up at her with an idea.

"Yeah go ahead."

"Have you seen Blaise today?" I asked still watching her.

"I think he went to his room after dinner was over. Why?" she asked looking at me with a curious look on her face.

"I just wanted to know I have to go to the Library to get a book for one of my classes," I said.

"Okay, I need to start on my homework anyways," she said standing up and walked to the door.

"Alright I'll talk to you some other time then," I said following her to the door.

"Yeah I guess so," she said then walked to her room.

Instead of going to the Library, as I had told her, I walked over to the boys' dorms and went to Blaise's. I knocked on the door. Before opening the door Blaise said, "Draco go away, I am not going to do anything drastic now." When he finally did open the door and saw me standing there a look of surprise came over his face.

"Paige?!" he asked standing there shocked and unmoving.

"Yes it is Paige, I am sorry for yelling at you. I wasn't in a good mood to begin with that day because of Weasley and I don't like people snooping around in my business. So when you started to ask questions I kinda of blew up at you and I didn't mean to, but I am so sorry for yelling at you," I said looking him straight in the eyes with tears coming to my eyes.

"Well I don't know what to tell you Paige and I don't even think I should forgive you or not for yelling at me for no reason at all, even if you don't like people asking you questions like that. It wasn't as if I was going to get mad at you or anything because I just wanted to know why he was talking to and you looked upset. That's why so I hope you feel bad for yelling at me now," Blaise said no longer looking surprised.

"Fine, be that way then," I said then turned around and walked away. I walked through the Common Room and back to my dorm. When I got there I slammed the door behind me. _Well if that's how he wants it then I don't give a fuck. I'll just go and flirt with Andrew tomorrow in the Library. Or even worse I'll try and get back together with..._ Someone knocked on my door.

"Go the fuck away whoever it is and leave me alone," I said yelling.

"Paige let me in and stop yelling," Ashley said.

"Fine come in," I said as I sat down on my bed.

Ashley opened the door and walked in. She sat next to me on the bed. "He's just being an ass like most guys are right now, because you hurt his feelings when you yelled at him. So just act like you are over him and see how fast he'll forget about that argument and he'll forgive you because he doesn't want you to go out with anyone else," she said placing a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah I guess you're right," I said.

That night I couldn't fall asleep because every time I would close my eyes I would see Blaise making out with some other girl for some reason. By the time it was morning I had gotten about an hours worth of sleep. I got out of bed and grabbed my school uniform and changed into them and put my school robe on over my school uniform, and then I grabbed my bag and left the room. I walked straight to the Great hall for breakfast. I sat down next to Ashley and grabbed some food. "Is there any coffee at the table Ash?" I asked and some coffee appeared in my goblet, "Thank god for coffee," "Didn't get much sleep did you?" "Nope." When breakfast was over and it was time for classes, I walked with Ashley and her friends to Herbology class. I talked to Andrew on our way to class (who was the guy in my Arithmancy class). I caught Blaise looking over at Andrew with what looked strongly like jealously in his eyes. During class every once in awhile I would catch Blaise looking over at me. When he did and I caught him he would quickly turn his head to face the professor.

"Jesus fucking Christ," I mumbled not even realizing it.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked quietly watching the teacher to make sure we wouldn't get caught talking and get house points taken away.

"Nothing it's just that Blaise keeps looking over at me and it keeps causing me to lose concentration," I said.

"Well I guess I'll just have to do something about that then," she said pulling out a piece of parchment and quill. She started to write something on it and wouldn't let me see it.

"What in the world are you doing?" I asked her.

"Just wait," she said finishing it up, "now you just have to sign it."

I took the parchment from her and to read it before I signed it (just because she is my friend doesn't mean I am going to sign it).

Dear Blaise,

If you are going to continued to look over at me, meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 11:00. And don't come up with an excuse about not being able to go, because I know you want to forgive me by the way you keep glancing over at me and by the way you looked at the guy I was talking to on the way to class with jealousy in your eyes. So please just say yes, I already asked you to forgive me and if you don't this time then there will be no chance in hell of us getting back together.

Sincerely,

Paige

With that signed Ashley took it back, folded it, and handed it to one of her friends who gave it to Blaise. Blaise unfolded it and started to read it, while reading it his facial expression changed, after reading it he wrote something down and handed it back to the person who had gave it to him. When it got back to Ashley and me, I opened it and read what he wrote:

I will meet you in the Astronomy Tower but you have better have a better reason for me to forgive you then the one you gave me last night. And when you do I will think about it.

_Fucking asshole who does he think he is that he can say that to me, when he is the one being a complete bastard about it_. When class was over I walked with Ashley to Care of Magical Creatures.

"You feeling okay, Paige?" Ashley asked me about halfway in to class.

"Yeah, why?" I asked looking at her.

"Because you haven't paid attention to a word the professor has said," she pointed out, "So what's wrong?"

"Oh, I don't even realize that, I guess I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" she pried.

"Nothing important," I said looking away from her.

"You're lying to me but I guess you just don't want to talk about it, so I will leave the subject alone," she said.

"Thanks, at least you know when to stop asking questions," I said.

"Yeah, well if I didn't know that by now I would have to say that I haven't been a very good friend. Since we have known each other and have been best friends since we were in diapers," Ashley said looking over at Blaise with hate in her eyes.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked surprised by her actions (she was the more level-headed one out of the two of us).

"What are you babbling about?" Ashley asked acting innocent.

"Don't play dumb with me now, Blondie," I said watching her closely.

"Why would I play dumb, when I have no need to," Ashley said still going with the innocent act.

"I am not even going to comment on that, and I give up," I said and then tried to pay attention to the professor, but I started to think about what would happen when I meet Blaise in the Astronomy Tower at 11:00 that night (like would he forgive me or not).

By the time class was over I was starving. Thank God it was lunchtime, or else my stomach would have started to eat itself. During lunch I kinda of pigged out since I didn't eat much at breakfast.

"You getting ready for winter or something that might cause you to get fat," Pansy remarked walking by.

"At least I'm not a fat slut, Pansy, who will fuck anything that moves," I said then went back to eating.

"What did you say," she said walking back towards me.

"You heard me and there's nothing special about your most recent choice of someone to fuck, because he will probably start cheating on you the first chance he has," I said then grabbed my bag and walked out of the Great Hall with a loss in my appetite.

I walked to the Library and looked for an empty table (which there were many of because very few people go to the Library during lunch), well when I found an empty table away from people I sat down at it. I took my books out for Care of Magical Creatures and started to work on my homework for that class. Someone sat down in the chair next to me after awhile.

"So what was that all about in the Great Hall a few minutes ago?" Andrew asked.

"Oh nothing Pansy just insulted me and I got the last word in," I said acting like it wasn't anything worth talking about.

"Why did you leave then," he asked looking very puzzled.

"Because if I didn't there would have been a fight and I would have most likely have gotten a detention and I don't need one today or any time that is," I said starting to pack my things up since lunch was about to end soon.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" he asked grabbing my hand.

"I need to meet up with Ashley before class starts," I said still packing up my stuff.

"Please don't go just yet," he said.

"But I need to go meet Ashley about..." but I never did get to finish my sentence due to the fact that he started to kiss me. When he was done I smacked him, "Why'd you do that?"

"Because I thought you... because I like you god damn it, but now I see you don't like me. So I am going to go now," he said then walked away.

On my way out of the Library in search of Ashley I ran into Blaise, who looked completely pissed off.

"What's wrong, Blaise?" I asked wondering why he looked like he was ready to beat the crap out of somebody.

"Why would you care anyways?" Blaise said hatefully.

"Because I do care if there's something wrong with you," I said completely at a loss for why he was acting so hatefully towards me, "And why are you acting like this?"

"Why am I acting like this, you're asking why I am acting like this," he said sounding frantic.

"Yeah I am."

"Maybe I wouldn't be acting like this if you weren't shoving your tongue down someone's throat," he said getting very angry at this point by the looks of it.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about you shoving your tongue down that Ravenclaw's throat," he said.

"What I never... He fucking kissed me not the other way around so don't start getting all pissy with me unless you know all the details," I said getting angry with every passing second going by.

"And I am suppose to believe that shit," he said yelling.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact yes, and if you were spying on me, you would have seen me slap him after he kissed me," I said nearly screaming at him by this point.

"Oh," Blaise said quietly, "Must have missed that."

"Yeah," I frowned.

"I am sorry for yelling at you and accusing you," he said looking somewhat embarrassed.

"Hmmm... I wonder if I should forgive you or not now," I said watching him very closely.

"Now you're going to use my own words against me?" he asked.

"Yep, now are we even?" I asked nodding.

"I guess we are even now," Blaise said slowly.

"So are you still going to meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight right?" I asked looking up at him.

"If you want to, but we don't have to if you know what I mean," he said raising his eyebrow.

"Blaise?!" I said while playfully slapping him.

"Hey is that anyways to treat me when we just made up?" he asked walking towards class.

"Maybe," I said with a sly grin on my face while walking next to him, "I can't wait till tonight though."

"Well I wouldn't be able to wait either if I was going to meet someone as handsome as myself," he said.

"Blaise?! You need to stop hanging out with Draco so much, because you are becoming an arrogant bastard who thinks of himself just like Draco and I won't be going out with an arrogant bastard because I already went out with one once and I won't do that again," I said looking at him seriously.

"And why don't you like guys like that?"

"Because they wouldn't care about my feelings," I said.

"Oh, but I do care about your feelings so does that make me an arrogant bastard, does it?" he asked walking into the Transfiguration classroom.

"I guess not," I said.

We got stares from some of the Slytherins. Ashley looked at me questioningly. There was one empty table left so Blaise and I sat down at it.

"What are all of you staring at?" I asked, "It's just two people sitting next to each other."

Most of them turned back around. Ashley tapped me on the shoulder (she was sitting at the table behind us).

"I take it the two of you have made up then," she said knowingly.

"Yep," I said grabbing Blaise's hand.

"So how did you make up anyways?" Ashley asked.

(A/N: You don't have to read the following paragraph if you don't want to reread as to how Blaise and Paige got back together, because that is all it is).

"Well it started when I went to the Library after I left the Great Hall. I had been sitting in there for a few minutes working on my homework when Andrew sat down next to me. We started to talk for a few minutes then he kissed me and I slapped him and asked why he did that. He started to ramble and then said he had to go. When I walked out of the Library looking for you I ran into Blaise. I asked him what was wrong and he started yelling at me. Well he thought that I had kissed Andrew. Well I told him that I didn't and he said I am supposed to believe that. I said well if you were spying on me you would have seen me slap him. Well he apologized to me and I jokingly said maybe I shouldn't forgive you. He said using my own words against me now or something like that. And now we are back together," I said quickly.

"Turn around Miss Lestrange and stop talking to Miss Black. So I can start the class," Professor McGonagall said (By now I had most of the professors' names since I had been here for about three months).

"Yes Ma'am," Ashley and I said while I turned back around and faced the front of the class.

After class was over I went to my next class which happened to be Potions with the Gryffindors. We all stood outside the class waiting for Professor Snape to show up so that we could get into the classroom. I rested my head on Blaise's shoulder.

"Oh I see you'll go out with Zabini but you won't go out with me," Potter said walking over to us with Weasley and Granger following him.

"Well why wouldn't I go out with Blaise he is in the same house as I am and anyways you're in Gryffindor and it isn't right for a Slytherin and Gryffindor to go out," I said looking over at Draco as I said the last part.

"Oh really now, that's not the reason you gave me," Potter said.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I was going out with Blaise at that time so why would I want to go out with you anyways? For god's sake I am your..." I didn't get to finish my sentence due to the fact of Blaise hand going over my mouth.

"What are you?" Weasley asked.

"She's a Malfoy and Lestrange and they don't go out with Gryffindors," Blaise said quickly covering over the mistake I almost made.

"So that's no reason for her not to go out with me," Potter said.

"That and I have no feelings for you so get away from me," I said then put my head back on Blaise's shoulder.

Professor Snape came walking down the hallway with his robes billowing out behind him. He asked, "You harassing Slytherins, Potter?"

"No, Sir," Potter said.

"Then leave them alone, Potter," Snape said opening the door and walked in.

I walked into the classroom with Blaise and Draco we found a table and sat down at it. _Why is Potter so fucking stupid? A moron could have figured out that I was going out with Blaise._ Snape stood at the front of the class waiting for everyone to shut up.

"Be quiet so I can start the class and you can start on your Potion," Snape said, "You will be working on the Polyjuice Potion for a month so whoever you are paired up with don't get into a fight with them. Now does anyone know what the Polyjuice Potion is?"

Four hands shot into the air (Granger, Potter, Weasley, and my hand).

"Miss Lestrange," Snape said.

"The Polyjuice Potion when brewed correctly it will transform you into whoever's hair you have placed into it when you drink it. You will stay in that form for an hour and if you need to stay in the form longer than that you will need to keep some of the Potion and hairs of the person you have turned into, to continue to stay in that person's form," I said bored.

"Fifteen points to Slytherin," Snape said, "I will be picking out the partner that you will be working with on the potion. Now I will tell you with whom you will be working with Malfoy and Potter, Weasley and Zabini, Mystic and Parkinson, Granger and Lestrange. Now the ingredients and directions to correctly make it are on the board so copy them down and get to work."

Well everybody moved to sit next to their partner. Draco didn't look too happy about his. I wasn't that mad about mine but I wished I would have gotten a different person other than Granger she was just so god damn annoying at times, but at least I wouldn't be working with a complete moron.

"You want me to get the ingredients we need or are you going to get them?" I asked Granger after I sat down.

"If you want to get them you can," she said setting up the cauldron.

I saw that Blaise would be the one getting the ingredients for his little group since Weasley didn't look like he was going to move. So I got up to get our ingredients.

"Blaise," I said walking over to him by the ingredients.

"Yeah?" Blaise asked.

"Astronomy Tower and don't argue with me we are in class remember?" I asked quietly.

"Fine I will talk to you later than," he said grabbing the ingredients and walking back to his table, I did the same.

"What took you so long to get the ingredients?" Granger asked when I came back.

"Is it any of your business why?" I asked.

"As I matter of fact it is if you take so long getting ingredients for a potion we both have to make," she said.

"I don't understand why your friends still hang out with you, you are as annoying as hell. I feel sorry for them," I said taking out a piece of parchment and copying the stuff off the board.

"I am not annoying," she said looking ready to explode.

"You're just in denial, so just believe it and stop arguing about it," I said getting the ingredients we needed for today ready.

"Obnoxious American," she mumbled.

"Did you just call me an obnoxious American? First off Granger I was born in London so that makes me British so shut up and do not call me names because aren't you a little too old for that?" I asked.

"What would you know about anything like that because you acted like a three year old at lunch today," Granger said.

"Whatever, let's work on the potion and stop arguing because it is really boring me," I said following the first few steps of the directions.

After that nothing really eventful happened during the rest of class,

"Start to clean up remember you will be working on this Potion for a month, so don't get rid of what you have already made," Professor Snape drawled.

Granger helped me clean up and then we packed up the parchment that we had copied the ingredients and directions on. After class was over I caught up with Blaise and Draco.

"So how was it with your partners?" I asked.

"It was hell. Potter kept acting like he knew everything. I was ready to strangle him," Draco said.

"You think that is bad Weasley is annoying he kept staring off at that Mystic girl throughout the whole class and I had to do the whole Potion by myself," Blaise said.

"At least you two didn't get into a fight with your partner. Granger called me and an obnoxious American, even though I am not an American. I did live there for like fourteen years but that doesn't make me one does it?" I asked.

"Well some may consider themselves an American after they have been living there for awhile," Draco pointed out.

"Well I am not like them," I said walking towards the Library.

"I have to go get something," Draco said walking away from us.

"Well I think he's going to meet Granger don't you?" I asked after Draco was out of earshot.

"I guess, but that means we will be all alone, so can we just cancel going to the Library today and just make out since we haven't done that in awhile, or we could go to my room and you know," Blaise said.

"Is that all you ever think about?" I asked him.

"What do you expect from me I am a guy after all," Blaise said.

"Yeah I know that, but I just thought that you wouldn't say that after all we did just make up," I said.

"So we went out before that for two months or so and we only broke up for two weeks and now we are back together," Blaise said.

"We are not going to do anything, so stop talking about it already, and we still are going to the Library so come on or I'll just go by myself and work on the work that I have to do with that Ravenclaw guy that kissed me earlier," I said knowing that it would work.

"Alright I am coming you're not going to be left alone with that... that...," Blaise said.

"I know that's why I wanted you to come with me, that and so I can just be with you, it will probably be best if you sit at a table next to ours though and that way you can keep an eye on him," I said walking through the Library doors.

We walked towards some tables that were near each other I sat down at one and Blaise sat down at the table next to mine. I took out some homework to work on while I waited for Andrew to come. Andrew must have walked in after his last class because he arrived an hour later.

"So what's this project we are working on?" I asked.

"Okay I will explain it to you than you can do half of it and I will do the other half of it," Andrew said quickly.

After he was done explaining it and we were done deciding which half each of us would do he left the Library.

"Well I guess he didn't want to be near you, come on let's get to dinner," Blaise said walking over to my table.

"Shut up and help me put this stuff away," I said grabbing some of my books and putting them into my bag.

When we were done with that we left the Library I grabbed Blaise's hand and walked with him to the Great Hall.

"So you are meeting me in the Astronomy Tower later right?" I asked Blaise.

"I thought we weren't doing that, but that we would instead spend sometime in my room," Blaise said innocently.

"Blaise what did I tell you before?" I asked playfully smacking him.

"Hey! I was kidding," Blaise said, "Unless of course you want to be in my room," he said pulling me closer and putting his arm around me.

"I'll think about it and get back to you on that," I said.

"Now I understand how you got into Slytherin, you're only nice to people when you want something and that's a true Slytherin for you. It is amazing how I put up with you. And how can leave me waiting for your answer?" Blaise asked.

"Easy I just said it, didn't I? And it more like why do I put up with all your badgering because its just so annoying," I said walking into the Great Hall and over to the Slytherin table, Blaise sat down next to me.

"Where's Draco?" I asked looking up and down the table.

"I know just as much as you do about his whereabouts since the last time I saw him was the same time as you," Blaise said grabbing some chicken and putting it on his plate.

"Don't be a smart ass Blaise or I will have an answer just like that and you won't like it," I said putting some mashed potatoes on my plate and then some gravy on them.

"You wouldn't," Blaise said.

"Yes I would and you know it," I said grabbing some chicken myself.

We ate in silence after that and when I was done I walked out of the Great Hall and headed to the Slytherin Common Room.

"What's wrong with poor Paige?" a male voice that sounded familiar said behind me.

(A/N: I don't if I should stop here or not it is pretty long as it is, since there is only a couple of page difference between this chapter and the first chapter which happens to be the longest chapter right now.)

I turned around and faced saw that it was Mike.

"What the fuck do you want Mike?" I hissed.

"You," he simply stated.

"Well you had your chance last school year when we went out and you lost it, you cheating bastard," I said trying to make my way past him.

"I told you that I wanted you and I am going to have you. Now where is your dear old cousin and boyfriend?" Mike asked grabbing me.

"Let me the fuck go now," I said struggling to get free.

"There's no point in trying to get free no one is here to save you this time," Mike said pulling me into an empty broom closet down the hallway.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked somewhat fearful of his intentions.

"Well I honestly just want to talk to you," Mike said seriously.

"You honest my ass, and talk all you want, but I am not going to listen to you," I said folding my arms over my chest.

"Stop being a damn baby and listen to me," Mike said getting angry.

"What do you mean I am acting like a baby? When you are the one who simply can't get over the fact that we are no longer together and haven't for almost six months now," I said, "Now let me leave or I will scream."

"Fine go then, oh and if you want Zabini too stay with you, you better tell him the truth or else I will," Mike said moving away from the door.

"What are you talking about?" I asked not moving from my spot in the closet.

"Let's just say that Zabini might want to know that his little girlfriend isn't..."

A/N: Well that's the end of that chapter and I know you will probably not like the end to this chapter but I think the chapter is long enough already. Well if you want to know what Mike was saying to Paige do come back when I update again. If you have any ideas on what should happen please leave the idea in your review. I would love reviews they do tend to keep me happy. And you do want a happy author to keep writing the story.


	8. Secrets are Told

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters except Paige Lestrange, Ashley Black, Danielle Zabini, Mike O' Donnell and the Goths in this chapter.

Summary: Paige's parents are killed by mysterious people during her fifth year at Salem Institution. She has to move in with her Aunt and Uncle in England. She will be going to Hogwarts for her last two years. She will find out something that she wished she hadn't.

A/N: I am sorry this took so long to get out but my pet rabbit that I have had for three years just died recently.

Secrets are Told

"Let's just say that Zabini might want to know that his little girlfriend isn't a virgin," Mike said.

"Ho-how did find that out?" I asked not moving and look like I had just been slapped in the face.

"I have my sources."

"Who?"

"Maybe it was the person you fucked," Mike said enraged.

"I'll kill him, he promised me he wouldn't tell a soul, and we were friends, that fucking asshole lied to me," I said getting even angry than I had been at Mike not long after I had caught him cheating on me.

"Did you happen to forget that we were best friends, before I went out with you so in other words he would have told me that he fucked you and I knew that the whole time we were going out and that just pissed me off that you would go and fuck him even though the two of you weren't going out or that you had never even gone out with him, and then you wouldn't even fuck me after we had been going out for three weeks. I couldn't take it and that's why I cheated on you," Mike said trying to make it sound like he had no choice.

"The whole reason I didn't want to fuck you was because then that would be the only thing that our relationship would be about and I didn't want that," I said.

"Well guess it wouldn't have just been about sex," Mike said.

"Yeah like I can believe that you fucking cheated on me for a month, so that just shows me how much you really depend on sex. Even if I do forgive you it would be too late because I have a boyfriend, now," I said, "Now that we are done talking about why you cheated on me, I am going to go now since I have plans later on tonight with my boyfriend."

"Yeah whatever," Mike said walking out of the closet.

I looked out and made sure no one was insight before I left the broom closet.

"Fucking bastard thought that was a good reason to fucking cheat on me and basically asks me to forgive him," I mumbled to myself on my way to the Common Room.

"What's that Paige?" Ashley asked walking up to me.

"Nothing just something Mike said," I said dully.

"What did he say?" Ashley asked walking down the corridor with me.

"That he knew that I... I'll tell you in my room," I said looking around the corridor.

When we got to my dorm Ashley asked, "So what did he say?"

"He said that he knew that I was a virgin," I said.

"What do you mean you're not a virgin?" Ashley asked looking at me confused.

"I mean that I fucked someone before I went out with Mike," I said.

"And why didn't you tell me when you lost your virginity, huh, tell me," Ashley said.

"Because at the time you weren't at Salem and you were so infatuated with your boyfriend at the time it wouldn't have matter what I said and by the time you had broken up with him I had completely forgotten all about it. Since you do realize I didn't think about it all the time," I said.

"And when did you lose it?" Ashley asked looking at me with that look of disbelief on her face.

"I think it was a couple of months before I went out with Mike," I said.

"Who was it?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, and anyways I have to meet with Blaise," I said walking to my door (In fact I never wanted to discuss who it was with her. She would have been overly pissed off at me. I don't care how many times she tells me she has no feelings for the guy. It was the first guy she ever fell in love with so can you blame me for not wanting to tell her?).

"Well you will tell me later right?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah I will, but I have to go now," I said rushing out the door. _Hopefully she forgets about it and I won't have to tell her who it was._

I walked through the Common Room and over to the boys' dorm. When I got to Blaise's door I knocked. Blaise opened the door.

So I take it you now know where we will be hanging out tonight? Blaise asked without so much as a hello.

"Well hello to you, too. Yes I know where we will be tonight," I said.

"Well tell me then," Blaise said walking up to me.

"Not until you say hello to me," I said walking past him and into his room.

"Hello, now can you tell me?" he asked shutting the door.

"Well I thought that we could hang out in the Astronomy Tower like planned. I mean Ashley did think this all out and I think she would be mad if we didn't go."

"Fine even though I wanted you to pick the other one," Blaise said walking towards his door, "We going now?"

"God, Blaise just drop it already or I am going to leave and we aren't going to the Astronomy Tower or doing anything tonight, and I guess we are going to leave now," I said standing up and walking towards the door and him.

We left his dorm and headed through the Common Room to head to the Astronomy Tower. On our way there we heard a noise in the corridor, so we hid in the shadows waiting for whatever had made that noise to go by but nobody went by.

"Did you hear that?" Blaise asked whispering.

"Yeah, what was it?" I whispered back.

"Don't know," Blaise whispered, "You do realize the predicament that we are in now, don't you?"

"Yeah," I said as he started to kiss my neck. We heard a noise that caused us to stop what we were in the middle of doing. _ I am going to find out who just interrupted us and then have them tortured until they wished that they were dead._ "What the..."

Blaise put a hand over my mouth, and pulled me down the corridor. When we had gone a ways down the corridor, we walked on near the side of the corridor but not as close to the wall as we had been before. When we finally reached our destination, Blaise pulled something out of his robes and transfigured it into a couch.

"Well now aren't we Mister Handy?" I said moving towards the couch and pulling Blaise with me. When we reached the couch I sat down on the couch and pulled him down on top of me. Blaise and I continued what we were doing in the corridor a few minutes earlier. All of a sudden there was a noise over by the door.

"What the fuck!?" I said pushing Blaise up and looked over at the door, "Who's there?"

When no one answered Blaise stood up and walked towards the door. There was some muffled talking going on by the door. Blaise walked back towards me and sat down next to me.

"Do you have anything to tell me?" he asked looking over at me.

"I am not sure what you mean?" I asked looking at him confused, "Who was that you were talking to just then?"

"It was Mike and he said you had something you wanted to tell me," Blaise said watching for my reaction on what he had just said.

"Well...I...I...," I said stuttering, I stood up quickly and took off out the door. I somehow made my way back towards the Common Room, before I walked into the Common Room I caught my breath and then walked in. I walked straight through the Common Room not stopping to talk to anyone and to my dorm. I sat down on my bed and started to think about what had just happened. _Why did Mike have to do that? Blaise and I were having such a good time. Of course why would Mike want me happy if I am not with him? Well I hope Blaise won't be mad at me for running away and I hope he understands why I ran away from him. I just hope Mike doesn't tell him._ I sat there contemplating what I would tell Blaise when I saw him again. Someone knocked on my door (or rather two someones).

"Who there?" I asked getting off of the bed and walking towards the door.

"It's Ashley and Danielle can we come in?" Ashley asked.

"Yea whatever," I said opening the door and letting them in.

"What's wrong and where did Blaise go, I didn't see him come into the Common Room with you," Danielle said walking in and sat on the chair over by my desk.

"Mike..." I said while I was walking toward my bed, I didn't want to say anything more with Danielle in the room since she didn't know about me not being a virgin and since I hadn't known her that long and she was Blaise's cousin after all.

As if sensing that I wouldn't say anything with her in the room Danielle said, "I have to go help my friend with some of her homework that is due tomorrow," she said standing up and walking towards the door. She opened the door and walked out and shut it behind her.

"What about Mike?" Ashley asked after the door had closed.

"Ummm... Well as you know Blaise and I went to the Astronomy Tower tonight. Well I think he might have followed us up there. We had been making out for awhile and then I heard something over by the door. Well Blaise got up to find out what was the cause of the noise. Well it turned out to be Mike. He told Blaise that I had something I wanted to tell him. Well I started to but I just couldn't say anything so I took off and here I am now. I don't know if Mike said anything to him or not," I said lying back down on my bed.

"If you want I can see if Blaise came back yet?" Ashley asked.

"Yea that would be great," I said sitting up in the bed.

"Alright, I will be right back," Ashley said walking out the door.

It was a few minutes later when Ashley came back.

"He hasn't come back yet," Ashley announced when she came back.

"Do you think Mike told him and that's the reason why he hasn't come back yet," I said starting to sound paranoid.

"Calm down, I don't think Blaise is going to get mad at you for not telling him, but if Mike didn't tell him I just hope he doesn't think that you are cheating on hi with Mike," Ashley said coming to sit in the chair that had been occupied by Danielle.

"Well what happens if he does think that, then what do I do?" I asked near tears.

"We'll just have to convince him that you aren't and that you never would cheat on him with that idiot," Ashley said getting out of the chair and walking over to me and tried to comfort me.

"If he thinks that I don't know what I would do," I said starting to cry.

"I am sure he doesn't think that, so don't get yourself so worked up for nothing," Ashley said hugging me.

"Could you go see if Blaise is back now?" I asked wiping the tears away.

"Why don't you come with me?" Ashley asked pulling me up off the bed.

"You want me to walk out of the room looking like this?" I asked indicating my tear stained face.

"Yeah, you're right, they'll be wondering what the hell happened to you," Ashley said taking her wand out and muttered a spell under her breath.

"Thanks," I said looking at the mirror and then grabbed Ashley and pulled her out of the door.

"Well someone is in a hurry to find out if Blaise is back or not," Ashley said getting her arm out of my grasp and she walked behind me.

When we got to the Common Room we didn't see Blaise but we did see Draco. I walked straight towards him with Ashley at my heels. When we got reached him, he turned around and looked at Ashley and me.

"And what brings you here, Paige?" Draco asked looking from me to Ashley and then back to me.

"Well I just wanted to know if you had seen Blaise come in," I said looking at him and waited for an answer, "Have you?"

"As a matter of fact I did you just missed him, he looked a little confused when he walked into the Common Room though," Draco said with a look that said he had no idea why Blaise had looked like he did, "Something really odd must have happened for him to look like that. Do you know anything about it?"

"No," I said quickly.

"So where is he if I just missed him?" I asked after a paused and looked around the Common Room as if I was expecting to see him sitting in one of the chairs.

"He said he was going to his dorm, because I think he had some things to think about, don't know why though," Draco said looking at me oddly but I ignored it.

"Ok did he say by any chance what it was about?"

"He was kind of mumbling... And what is this, twenty questions?" Draco asked looking at me with a suspicious look on his face.

"Come on Ash, let's go, I got my question answered, unless of course you have any for him," I said looking over at her.

"I do actually, did Blaise look kinda pissed off when he came in?" Ashley asked watching Draco closely.

"Not really he just looked confused, and stop with all these questions," Draco said angrily.

"Ok Ash and me need to go anyways," I said walking towards the boys' dorms, "You don't have to come with me Ash if you don't want to."

"Okay, I will go talk to that Danielle girl she seemed pretty nice and that will leave you alone with Blaise to tell him the truth and that way you two won't feel embarrassed with me in there with you. Just tell me what happens tomorrow," Ashley said walking back towards the girls' dormitory.

"Alright I'll tell you tomorrow," I said then continued on my way to Blaise's dorm. When I got there I knocked on the door and then opened it to see that Blaise was pacing around his room thinking. "Blaise, I have something to tell you," I said walking into his room and shutting the door behind me.

"Well I hope this has something to do with what happened in the Astronomy Tower and what Mike meant by saying that you had something to tell me," Blaise said looking over at me expectantly (he had stopped pacing and now stood over by his bed).

"Yes it does have something to do with tonight," I said walking towards the chair by his desk so that I could sit down.

"Come on tell me what it is, and you better not be telling me that you are cheating on me," Blaise said still standing in his position by the bed.

"Ok, well I am not cheating on you with anyone," I said, "and why would you think that?"

"Because you won't tell me what the hell it is god when you ran out of there tonight when Mike told me that. I thought you had been cheating on me with him r one of his friends," Blaise said.

"I would never cheat on you let alone with Mike or one of his sleazy ass friends. Now I don't think I have any reasons to tell you what I was going to and I am leaving now, so goodbye," I said getting up from the chair and walked over to the door, but I never got the chance to open the door, due to the fact that Blaise had grabbed my arm, "let me go, I am not going to stay in here if you are going to accuse me of cheating on you," I said somewhat attempting to get away from him but not putting very much effort in to it.

"Alright, alright, I won't accuse you of anything, so come on sit back down and tell me," Blaise said pulling me back to the chair, "Come sit down and tell me."

"Fine, but I don't think it's that important," I said sitting in the chair, looking at my hands (which I had folded in my lap).

"Anything involving you is important," Blaise said walking over to me and lifting my chin up.

"Well that's sweet and all, but now I don't really want to tell," I said looking into his eyes.

"Come on just tell me I am not going to get mad at you or anything," Blaise said with his fingers still holding my chin up.

"First let me ask you something," I said now not looking at him.

"Go ahead."

"Well would you go out with someone who has or hasn't had sex?" I asked looking at him and biting my bottom lip in nervousness.

"Paige, I don't care about that, it's you that I care about," Blaise said pulling my face closer to his, he kissed me full on in a loving fashion.

_I wish I would just tell him, especially since he said he didn't care._ I couldn't bring myself to tell him that night. I left not that long afterwards and went straight to bed. In the morning after I had gotten ready I headed to the Great Hall.

"So what took you so long last night?" Ashley asked after I sat down, "Did you have fun last night?"

"Ash?! All we did was talk," I said looking at her scandalized.

"Yea okay I stayed up until one or so and you still hadn't come back yet. So when did you finally get back?" Ashley asked.

"I must have come back after you had just fallen asleep," I said not looking at her.

"Fine don't tell me then."

"I'm telling you the truth, nothing happened. We just talked and that's all that happened," I said.

"Alright."

When breakfast was over I went to the lake and sat down under one of the many trees. Not long afterwards Blaise came out of the castle looking for me.

"Hey, why are you out here?" Blaise asked sitting down next to me.

"I just wanted to come out here to get away from all those people. You know what I mean I kinda just want to think about all that has happened so far this year," I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, just don't lat any of the other Slytherins hear you say that, or else they might like you're soft," Blaise said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"I know we aren't suppose to show any feelings, but I can't help it. I wasn't brought up to hide my feelings so it isn't that easy, I can hide them when it is necessary though."

"I know you're not used to hiding them all the time, eventually you'll get the hang of it."

"How much longer is it until Winter Break?" I asked lifting my head up off his shoulder and looked at him.

"In a month or less, why?"

"My father told me that I was to learn about something when I meet him next."

"Oh." We sat there in silence for a few minutes before Blaise said, "Looks like it's going to rain. We better get in before it does."

"Alright," I said standing up and walked back to the castle with him.

Before I knew it I was packing to go home for Christmas Break.

"Hope you guys have a great Christmas," I said walking out of the dorms to go on the train. When I got to the Great Hall I grabbed some food and found Blaise. When it was time to get on the train, we found Draco and walked over to the carriages that would take us to the Hogsmeade station. We got on the train and found an empty compartment.

"So do either of you two know what my father has to tell me when we get home?" I asked looking at both of them in turn.

"Err...We're not allowed to tell you what it is about, but we do know" Draco said.

"What is it then?"

"We can't tell you, listen to me next time I talk and then you would know," Draco said.

"You can't even give me a hint about it?"

"No, we can't, so stop asking, please," Blaise said.

"Fine don't tell me then. See if I ever tell you a damn thing again," I said crossing my arms over my chest and looked out the window (I was sitting right next to the window).

"Come on, Paige, don't get mad at me. I don't want to keep this from you, but we did promise your father that we wouldn't tell you, or give you any hints as to what is all about. But if it was up to me I would tell you," Blaise said putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me towards him.

"Whatever. I just want to know why I am the last one to know anything," I said putting my head on Blaise shoulder.

"It could be because of the fact that your father has never had to raise a child before, so he probably doesn't think that you need to know about things as soon as the rest of us do, but you do have to forgive him. Her thought he had lost you forever when my Aunt had kidnapped you and taken you to the States with her. So do try to be nicer to him and more understanding of him," Draco said looking straight at me, I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was keeping something from me.

I didn't answer Draco and wouldn't talk to him for the rest of the train ride. I snuggled closer to Blaise and fell asleep with my head still on his shoulder. The train was slowing down by the time I woke up. Draco wasn't in the compartment anymore.

"Where'd Draco go?" I asked Blaise groggily.

"He told me that he had something to do before the train stopped, but he has been gone for over an hour now. I was wondering what was taking him so long, though," Blaise said looking at me and then the door to the compartment.

The door to the compartment opened and Draco walked in not looking like his usual self.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him once he had fully walked into the compartment.

"Nothing, and I thought you were mad at me and not talking to me," Draco said, "I came to tell you that the train is stopping."

"Well maybe I want to talk to you now," I said walking out of the compartment.

When we got back to the Manor I went straight up to my room. I found a letter on my desk addressed to my adoptive mother. I walked over to it and opened it, it read:

Dear Anna,

If anything should happen to me I want you to take my babies and raise them as your own children. I also need you to lay low for awhile with the children, please do protect them. At this time I can not tell you the name of the father now, but I don't want my children to follow in his footsteps that is why I am not leaving them in the care of Lucius.

Your sister,

Bethany

_My mother was a Malfoy. That means I am a Malfoy and that my father lied to me. I wonder what else he has lied to me about._ After a couple of minutes of pondering over the letter I walked over to Draco's room.

"your father said that he will be talking to us after dinner about that he wanted to talk to you about," Draco said after opening his door and walking out of his room.

"And its dinner time isn't it?" I asked following him down the hallway.

"Yeah it is did you forget?"

"Yes I did, is Blaise coming to dinner?" I asked now walking next to Draco.

"He is and will be staying the night in one of the guest rooms," Draco said walking down the stairs.

When we reached the entrance to the dining room I saw that my Uncle was sitting at the table. Blaise was also at the table, when he saw me walk in he got up and pulled the chair next to him out for me.

"Thank you," I said after I had sat down.

"How was the first part of the school year son?" Uncle Lucius asked.

"The same as always," Draco said sitting down.

"What about you, Paige?" he asked looking over at me.

"It's had its ups and downs, but other then that fine," I said placing my napkin in my lap.

"That's good," my father said.

After that we ate pretty much in silence. Dinner was coming to a close when my father said, "I will be discussing this news I told you about in Lucius's study. So if you please do start walking there now," it was more of an order then a request.

We got up and started walking there. When we arrived I went and sat down in the middle seat (there were three seats in the front of the desk). Draco sat on my left and Blaise on my right.

"This discussion has to do with your future," my father said to me after he had sat down behind the desk.

"And that would be what, might I ask?" I said looking at him with confusion in my eyes.

"It would be about who I have planned for you to marry at the end of your seventh year," he said still looking over at me.

"Okay, and who is it that I will have to be marrying in about a year and a half?" I asked wondering why Blaise and Draco needed to be in the room if that was the reason.

"Well you will be marrying..."

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. But with Charley coming through when it did it completely fucked up my school schedule so by the time I got home from school I was too tired to type and then my rabbit died about three weeks ago, so I was to upset to type. I hope this was worth the wait. Don't forget to review. If I don't get any reviews for this chapter I am not continuing the story. Which alright with me because then it gives me more time to work on my school work. And even if I do get reviews it could be awhile due to the fact that I seem to have lost a page to the next chapter and I can't continue typing the story without it. You are probably thinking why can't she just rewrite it? I can't due to the fact that it is somewhat of an important scene and I don't want to screw it up.

Page 10


	9. Regrets and Realizations

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters except Paige Lestrange, Ashley Black, Danielle Zabini, Mike O' Donnell and the Goths in this chapter.

Summary: Paige's parents are killed by mysterious people during her fifth year at Salem Institution. She has to move in with her Aunt and Uncle in England. She will be going to Hogwarts for her last two years. She will find out something that she wished she hadn't.

A/N:

Regrets and Realizations

"Well you will be marrying Zabini," my father answered with no means of caring what I had to say about this matter.

"Is that all?" I asked with the neutral look on my face never wavering.

"No, you are also required to have a child within the first year of your marriage if you most wait longer you are to have a child no later then your nineteenth birthday. But I would prefer it if you had the child sooner rather then later," he said staring at me and daring me to contradict him.

"What!?" I exclaimed looking at him in surprise.

"You heard."

"But why?"

"Because I need the child, the child shall fulfill my job of taking over the world when I die," he said still watching me.

"Oh."

"You are dismissed now, and you are not allowed to discuss what we have just talked about with anyone outside of this room."

"Okay," I said getting up and followed Blaise and Draco outside the room.

I continued to walk away from the room and made my way over to my room. When I reached my bedroom's door I heard Blaise calling out to me.

"What?" I said exasperated.

"Calm down," Blaise said.

"No, I will not calm down," I said opening my bedroom door and slamming it shut behind me.

_I am not going to be a baby machine and if he thinks I am then fuck him then. I'll leave, I don't have to take this shit I can go back to the U.S., and find one of my friends that live over there and stay with them. But what about Blaise? I am sure that I love him but if I am going to be forced to marry him when I just leave school then I am not going to stay._

"Paige, let us in," Draco said.

"No, so go away," I said now sitting on my bed.

"You're not mad about having to marry me, are you?" Blaise asked with some sadness in his voice.

"No, I'm not mad about that," I said still sitting on the bed, I didn't want to get up and move.

"Then what's wrong?" Blaise asked.

"If you don't know then I'm never going to speak to you again," I said getting annoyed with how moronic he was acting.

"Well sorry that I have only really known you for about six months," Blaise said.

"Paige, give him a break and open the door," Draco said now banging on it.

I just sat there and ignored them, "You have to come out sometime, Paige you can't just stay in there for the rest of your life," Draco said and then I heard him walk away.

"Please let me in, Paige, don't make me beg," Blaise said pleading with me.

"Well if you must come in, open the door and come in, because I m not going to move from my spot so that you can come into the room," I said now laying back against the pillows on the bed in exhaustion.

Blaise opened the door and walked over to the bed and then laid down next to me. Then he asked me yet again, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that I don't want to be forced into having a child so soon. I want to have one when I feel like I can take care of it and be able to give it all my attention, and not any sooner, because I don't want to neglect my own child," I said placing my head on his chest.

"Well I don't care what he says, I want you to have our child when you are ready and not when he wants it," Blaise said running his hand through my hair.

"Thanks Blaise," I said staring up at the ceiling.

"No problem I just want you to be happy," Blaise said still running his hands through my hair, "I love the way your hair feels." (My hair amazingly enough was curly, but unlike most it wasn't frizzy).

"Thanks again. Are you staying tonight?"

"Yea my parents decided to go on their sixth or so honeymoon and I was staying here during Christmas anyways," Blaise said sitting up.

"Why's that?"

"Because they say it's the only time they can find someone to watch over my younger siblings, even though I think it's just because they don't like spending Christmas with us,  
Blaise said staring intently in front of him.

"Oh, and how old are your younger siblings?" I asked I couldn't fathom why someone wouldn't want to spend time with their kids on Christmas.

"Well I have two younger siblings that are ten this year, and my parents wanted to make sure that if they couldn't find someone to watch them over the break that at least my other siblings or I would be able to watch them," Blaise said.

"You have twins in your family?" I asked looking surprised at him, "And why didn't you tell me you had siblings?"

"You never asked about my family and before you ask my younger siblings aren't here they are staying their friend's estate for the time that my parents are away. I have an older brother, and before you ask he is working in the U.S. at the time and couldn't get away," Blaise said now looking over at me.

"How the hell did you know I was going to ask that?" I asked looking stunned at him.

"Because I know you to well by now, and anyone would have asked that question."

"Oh. How many siblings do you have?"

"Four siblings, three of which are younger than me, and then my older brother," Blaise said putting his arm around me.

"How old are they?"

"Well the twins who are girls are nine until the thirty-first, then my other sister is fourteen, and my older brother is twenty."

"That's quite a difference in age there," I said snuggling into his chest.

"Yeah, I always wondered why they had the twins so long after Marie. I heard that my brother, Xavier, might be coming over here for Christmas and he is bringing someone with him he won't tell me who it is though," Blaise said pulling the covers from under us and covered us with them.

We fell asleep like that, but when I woke up I was alone in my bed. I got out of the bed and grabbed a bathrobe. I walked out of my room and over to the one that Blaise was staying in. I walked in and over to the bed. I saw that he was still sleeping so I decided that I would mess with him.

"Blaise wake up this instant, Lucius is at the door he says he can't find you and you need to get out of here before he comes in," I said quickly.

Blaise shot up so fast that he almost knocked me off the edge of the bed where I had been sitting. I started laughing at his reaction to what I had said, "What?!?!" Blaise asked looking at me.

"Nothing, nothing, just get up and come on," I said pulling the covers off of him, "Why did you leave my room last night?"

"I didn't want us to get in trouble for me being in your bed, incase Lucius, Narcissa, or your father walked into your room," Blaise said pulling me down onto the bed.

"Well why should they care, my father arrange our marriage and anyways it's none of their business what we do," I said sitting up in the bed.

"Well...I…"

"If they do come in I'll tell them that I made you stay. How's that sound?" I asked looking over at him.

"I guess its okay, but if I get in trouble, I won't hang out with you for like a week because you were the one that forced me to stay in your bed," Blaise said looking uncertain.

"Come on don't look like that. I swear I will take the blame," I said getting off the bed.

"Alright, is that the reason you can and woke me up for?" Blaise said getting out of the bed and walked over to the dresser (he was only in a pair of black boxers).

"No I woke you up so that we could go Christmas shopping," I said watching him.

"Do we have to go shopping, I know a few things that would be more fun then shopping," Blaise said turning around to face me with a pair of pants in his hands.

"This coming from the guy worrying about what will happen to him if he was caught in my bed sleeping," I said trying not to laugh and failed quite miserably at it.

"I was not…what do you find so funny?" Blaise asked turning back around so he could grab a shirt.

"Nothing, nothing, its way over your head," I said.

"What?"

"Never mind you wouldn't understand," I said sitting back down on his bed and laid back against the pillows.

"Fine don't tell me then," Blaise said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Stop being such a drama queen about it, and just forget about it," I said not moving from my spot on his bed.

"I am not acting like a drama queen and I want to know what was so funny," Blaise demanded, while pulling his pants on.

"You know what?" I paused for a couple of seconds, "I give up with you."

"And why do you," he paused so he could pull his shirt on, "give up with me? I thought you loved me," Blaise replied like a toddler that had been yelled at for doing something wrong.

"I do love you, you're just so I damn difficult at times," I said now getting off of the bed and walked over to him.

"I am not difficult," Blaise pouted not moving from his pot.

Instead of saying anything I walked out of the room and headed to mine own. I grabbed a pair of pants, a t-shirt, and some tennis shoes. I went into my bathroom to change and get ready. Five minutes after I had left Blaise came into my room looking for me.

"Paige, are you in here?" Blaise asked after he came into my room.

"No, I'm not in there," I said from the bathroom, "and I will be out in a minute."

"Alright," Blaise said.

When I came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, I saw Blaise sitting on my bed.

"Alright let's get going now," I said walking towards the door.

When we got downstairs, we went into the dining room, so that we could have breakfast. Narcissa and Draco were already downstairs eating breakfast when we arrived.

"So are you guys going Christmas shopping?" Narcissa asked taking a sip out of one of the dark blue glass cups.

"Yea, which place would be better to shop for Christmas gifts?" I asked after I had sat down.

"Well it depends on who you are planning on shopping for," Narcissa answered.

"Well I am buying stuff for my friends and you guys of course. So I guess we'll be going to both places then," I said as I put some pancakes and bacon on my plate.

I put some butter on my pancakes and by the looks of it there was a warming spell on them so that they wouldn't get cold. About halfway through my stake of pancakes Lucius came in and said he had some business to attend to. So he wouldn't be here for a few days, but he would be back Christmas Eve.

Draco are you going to come with us today?" I asked as me and Blaise were getting ready to leave.

"I guess since I don't have anything planned today," Draco said walking with us to the fireplace in one of the studies.

Draco went first, he grabbed some Floo powder, and then said Leaky Cauldron quite clearly. I went next and did the same thing.

"Draco, why did you look somewhat sad when you came back to the compartment? When we were on our way home for break," I asked when I walked out of the fireplace.

"Well I…," Draco didn't finish due to the arrival of Blaise.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Blaise spoke up and said, "Shouldn't we be going now?"

"Yeah," I said looking over at Draco and then walked away, I turned around and saw that they weren't following me, "Are you guys coming or what?"

"Yeah, we're coming," Blaise said and then they followed me out of the Leaky Cauldron and to the alley in the back of the building.

Blaise tapped the wall with his wand and then the wall made an entry way form the alley to Diagon Alley. We walked in and noticed a crowd hurrying along in their coats and scarves.

"Do you guys want to split up or stay together?" I asked looking at Blaise and Draco.

"How 'bout we stay together, because of the crowd," Blaise said not moving from next to me.

"I'll meet up with you two at the ice cream shop in about two hours," Draco said walking away.

"Alright," I said to him, then I turned to Blaise," Do you think he's getting Granger a Christmas present and doesn't want us to know about it?"

"Could be, but with him who knows," Blaise said putting his arm around my shoulder and started to walk with me.

We stopped at a clothes store, so that I could get Narcissa something. I ended up getting her lavender dress robes and Blaise bought his mother pale green dress robes and Narcissa dark green dress robes.

"What do you think Lucius will want for Christmas?" I asked Blaise as we left the store.

"He really doesn't like getting things for Christmas," Blaise said.

"Well I'm still going to get him something, but what?" I asked as we started walking down the street trying to stay together.

"Just pick him up a silver ring with an emerald in it, if you feel like you must get him something," Blaise said walking towards the ice cream shop, since our two hours were about up.

We ordered our ice cream and then found a table that would allow all of us to sit down comfortably. Blaise had ordered a Banana Split, and I got a waffle cone with two scoops of mint chocolate chip ice cream. After a couple of minutes of sitting there and enjoying our ice cream, with some idle chit-chat here and there, Draco came over with a Butterbeer Float and then sat across the table from Blaise and me. He sat there drinking the float so he wouldn't have to talk. I noticed he had a couple of bags next to his seat.

"So what did you get Draco?" I asked looking at him so he wouldn't try to back out of answering me.

"I bought some presents," Draco said not looking at me but behind me.

"Who are they for?" I asked still looking at him.

"They're for…"Draco started to say and then he quickly paled to the same color he had the day we had come back from visiting his father and his mother had mentioned Mrs. Parkinson.

I turned around and saw Hermione Granger and Viktor Krum. They were sitting there laughing and acting like a couple. When I went to look back at Draco, I found him no longer sitting there and his bags had disappeared along with him. I turned back to look at Granger, to see if Draco had walked over there, but he hadn't.

"Blaise did you see where Draco went to?" I asked now looking at Blaise.

"No, I along with you were looking at Granger, and I think that's when Draco thought would be his ideal moment to leave. Are we going to continue shopping today or are we going back to the manor?" Blaise asked finishing up his Banana Split.

"I guess we could continue shopping why should Draco ruin our day. So let's go, so we can go to Hogsmeade and finish our shopping," I said putting the last bit of my ice cream cone in my mouth and eating it.

We grabbed what little shopping bags we had and walked out. We went back to the Leaky Cauldron so that we could Floo over to Hogsmeade. When we arrived at the Three Broomsticks we were greeted by the site of Pansy Parkinson all over Draco.

"What the hell are you doing to my cousin, Parkinson?" I asked her as I pulled her off of Draco.

"Go away Paige and leave us alone I was having fun," Draco said pulling on Pansy's arm.

"Draco come with us a minute we have to talk to you," I said now pulling Draco out of the seat he was sitting in.

All three of us walked to a secluded corner of the room (I had to drag Draco over there, because he didn't want to come).

"Draco why were you just snogging Parkinson back there?" I asked as Blaise was holding him up (it seemed as if he had been drinking a lot of alcohol since we had last saw him).

"Because I can and why do you give a fuck?" Draco asked attempting to glare at me but giving his state it wasn't that much of an intimidating glare.

"Perhaps because you hate her, now tell me why you were snogging her?" I asked still trying to get him to tell me the real reason behind it.

"I am not going to tell you so stop trying to get me to tell you," he said attempting to get away from Blaise but only accomplishing of almost making him self fall down.

"Does this stunt you just pulled have anything to do with Hermione Granger and that guy she was sitting with, does it?" I asked now staring intently at him, he stopped struggling and looked at me. "Well I guess that answers my question."

"Blaise, let me go," Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Don't let him go yet, Blaise. I have one more question to ask him. Are you going out with Granger?" I asked him and then saw a glint in his eyes that looked plain evil.

"I am not going out with Granger. Now let me go, Blaise, she asked her question," Draco said starting to be released by Blaise.

"Hold on a minute, explain this to me. Why were you making out with her in the library about two weeks after Mike had grabbed me in the corridor on my to the library," I said crossing my arms over my chest because there was no way not to answer that question.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked trying not to answer me question.

"You know perfectly well what I meant and I know you had Granger at the manor this summer, and don't tell me that I'm lying either," I said still watching him.

"Why would I bring a Muggleborn into the manor?" Draco asked.

"I was right," I said triumphantly.

"What?!"

"You can't even say mudblood anymore, so therefore I'm correct and you're lying to us," I said with a smirk that was gradually appearing on my face.

"Right, about what?" Draco asked confused.

"That you were going out with Granger," I said.

"Wh…Ho…Why do you think that?" Draco asked.

"I think you just proved her point with that statement," Blaise said now letting go of Draco.

"I am not dating a mudblood and I haven't ever," Draco said getting angry, when he had finished with his little fit (while maybe not little) he stormed away.

"Well that didn't go as planned," I said.

"Let's go back to the manor _now_," Blaise said walking towards the fireplace.

"But we haven't finished shopping yet," I said pleading almost.

"Alright let's go," Blaise said walking to the door.

When we got outside we were met with a flurry of snowflakes. My cheeks almost instantly turned red from the cold that assaulted them. I moved closer to Blaise so I could stay warm. He placed his arm over my shoulder and started to walk with me.

"Thanks," I said leaning against him.

We walked over to Honeydukes. When we got there Blaise walked away to talk to the cashier. I walked among the rows of sweets and looked for something for Ashley. I picked up a bag of Bertie Botts, and a couple of chocolate frogs. I walked over to the cash register and when Blaise saw me he stopped talking. After I had paid for the sweets we left and continued on our way.

We went over to the Quality Quidditch store. I picked up a broom cleaning kit and Blaise didn't pick anything up. We walked over to the bookstore next door. I went over to the new Quidditch books and bought another new Quidditch books for Blaise. Then I walked over to where the books on dragons could be found.

I looked through them and found one on baby dragons, so I decided that I would buy it for myself. So that it could help me with the present that Draco had got me for my birthday (it had arrived after we had left for school). When I walked up to the cashier I saw Blaise standing over there waiting for me.

We went to go buy some owl treats at the Owl Emporium . Blaise quickly found what he was looking for, but it took me longer. After a couple of minutes of looking I had found three different types of treats I thought my owls would like in their respective bags. When I went to go pay for them Blaise was having a whispered conversation with the man behind the counter.

"What are you doing Blaise?" I asked when I had reached the counter.

"Nothing, you ready to go?" Blaise said looking suspiciously guilty about something.

"Almost I just have to pay for these and then we can go," I said pointing to the treats.

"Alright, but do hurry cause dinner is in about an hour and we have to change and get ready," Blaise said standing next to me.

After we were done, we walked over to the Three Broomsticks. When we walked in I didn't see Draco or Parkinson anywhere.

"Where do you think Draco went to?" I asked him as we reached the fireplace.

"Who knows, I really don't want to think about it cause he might be with Parkinson," Blaise said grabbing some Floo powder.

He went first and then I followed him. When I came out of the fireplace I saw Blaise standing over by the door not moving, so I walked over to him.

"Why are you just standing here?" I asked softly.

"Um…I heard a noise and...er…thought someone could be…intruding in the house so I was going to wait for you to make sure you were alright," Blaise said whispering, "Let's go to my house and wait there at least there we will be safe, incase…" but here he trailed off.

"Okay," I said as we walked towards the fireplace.

Blaise walked into the fireplace with some Floo powder in his hand and threw it down and said, "Zabini Manor, Rose room," the green flames engulfed him and then he disappeared. I did the same and then appeared in a room that resembled it name quite well, not that there were roses every where but it did have a wall color of pale rose and there were some roses sitting in a vase on a table that was by to chairs that had rose print on them and a couch that had the same print on it.

This is one of the sitting rooms. Come on so we to get something to eat," Blaise said grabbing my hand and pulling out of the room and down the stairs.

On the way to the dining room I saw portraits of Blaise's ancestors lining the walls. We walked along in silence until we reached the dining room. Blaise pulled a chair out for me to sit in and then he took the seat next to me.

"Why are we here waiting and what are we waiting for?" I asked looking at him.

"We're here, because where else are we going to go when someone could possibly in danger you in the Malfoy manor? Lucius and Narcissa should be coming sometime maybe in a while or they might not come at all who knows. Draco might come to if he hasn't already arrived here are locked himself in his own room at the manor," Blaise replied.

Some house-elves walked in with some food. We ate dinner and then walked to the study to wait for them. A few hours later and they still hadn't arrived and I had started to doze off for a few minutes. Blaise woke me up and then showed my to what room I would be staying in. When he went to leave I grabbed his arm.

"Please stay," I said pulling him back towards the bed.

"Okay," he said getting into the bed.

I cuddled up to him and fell asleep. The next morning I woke up and Blaise wasn't in the bed next to me. I got out of the bed and walked towards the door. I was about to open the door when it opened and Blaise walked in.

"Hey, sleep good last night?" Blaise asked walking into the room with a tray that carried two plates that were covered and two glasses of pumpkin juice in his hands. "I thought you would like breakfast in bed."

"Thanks and yes I did sleep good last night. What about you?" I asked walking towards the bed.

"Very good," he said walking towards the bed.

When he reached it he handed me the tray and then got into bed next to me and he took the tray back and placed it between us. He uncovered one of the plates to reveal a stack of pancakes, with some butter on top. The other one held the same thing on it.

"Thanks Blaise," I said picking up a fork and knife, so I could cut the pancakes into manageable pieces.

"How are they?" Blaise asked after I had taken a bite.

"Good."

"That's good," Blaise said eating some himself.

When we had finished eating I went and got ready. We went downstairs and we flooed back to Malfoy Manor. I walked out of the study and went to see if Draco, Lucius, or Narcissa was up yet. I walked into the dining room and saw Draco and Lucius sitting at the table but Narcissa was no where to be seen. Draco didn't look to happy and I was smart enough not to ask where she was. After they were done eating I went with Draco up the stairs.

"Where were you last night?" Draco asked after we had reached the top of the stairs.

"Why don't you ask Blaise? I wanted to know where your mother is," I said.

"She is no longer here," Draco said and then walked away but not before I saw something that looked very close to pain in his eyes.

_What the hell? What happened yesterday when we weren't here? Does Blaise know about this? And if he does why didn't he tell me?_ I walked to the room that Blaise was staying in, to see if he was in there. He wasn't so I went to my room. I had been in there for a couple of hours just thinking when the door opened and Blaise stepped in.

"What happened yesterday?" I asked him as soon as I had noticed he was in the room.

"I can't tell you," he simply said walking towards me.

"Tell me what the fuck happened," I asked him, my voice slowly gaining in volume.

"Paige, I can't tell you. Your father doesn't want you to know," Blaise said and stopped walking when he was five feet away from me.

"I am not supposed to know a lot of things, am I?" I asked now yelling, "I should just leave and never come back. You do know I had a choice of whether or not if I wanted to come here. I should have stayed there, at least there I had more friends of there and nobody hated my just because of what house I was put into, but no I had to come here so that I could see Ashley on daily schedule. Dumbest mistake I ever made."

"Paige, don't say that. I would be devastated if you left. I wish I could tell you but I can't. So please don't be mad at me," Blaise said walking back towards me.

"Go away," I said calmly down slowly.

"No, Paige, I am not going to leave you," he said now a foot away from me and then he stopped.

"Just go away and leave me the fuck alone."

Blaise closed the least foot between us and grabbed a hold of me.

"I am not leaving until you stop thinking about leaving. I don't know what I would do if you left," he said.

"Well you're going to have figure it out, because I refuse to stay here any longer. I don't like to have people running my life for me. I now understand why my real mother had given me away so that I could be raised away from this and so I could decided for myself in which side I fought on when the time came. And I'm glad she did," I said trying to get free. Blaise remained quiet so I continued," And so I was raised to know right from wrong and that what my father is doing is so wrong it is indescribable. You don't just kill people because of who they are. He wants to get rid of muggleborns, so that purebloods reign supreme over the wizarding world, and yet he himself isn't even a pureblood, but a mere half-blood. I have more pureblood in me than he does. He's just like that one muggle who wanted to rid the world of the Jews and the others that didn't fit his image of the supreme race or went up against him. And yet he didn't even fit his own image. So I am not going to stay here and help him kill almost all of the population of the world," I said now out of his grasp and out of breath.

"I could always go with you, because I would rather die than live without you in my life," Blaise said.

"That's sweet and all but if you go with me the chance of me being found increases. It will be hard enough for just me to hide from them," I said walking towards the closet.

"Couldn't you wait until after seventh year is over to leave?" Blaise asked following me.

"No, by that time he could have already brainwashed me into wanting to stay," I said digging through for clothes I had originally brought with me.

"Well at least wait until the end of the school year, no sense in you changing school halfway through year, and that way we can spend as much time together as we can before you leave," Blaise said wrapping his arms around my waist.

A/N: Sorry it took my so long to get this out but I had lost a two pages to the story still can't find one of them though, but I do remember what was on it. Then since Hurricane Charley had it my High School has been doing double sessions with our rival High School and of course my school gets the morning session, so by the time I get home I don't have the attention span to sit down and type out the story. It's hard enough for me to sit and type for long periods of time when I am fully awake. Hope this chapter was worth the wait. The wait for the next chapter is going to be awhile due to the fact that I have less then a page written out and I don't know what exactly is going to happen throughout the chapter but I do know what will be happening for the rest of the story or at least the main parts that will be happening through the story. Well until the next chapter bye. Don't forget to leave reviews because I wasn't kidding when I said I would stop because I really am running out of ideas for the smaller things that happen between the main dramas in the story and I want to work more on my three other stories I am working on I will be putting two of them on here at some point in time.

Oh and before I forget thanks to those of you who have reviewed.


	10. Christmas Vacation and Trips

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters except Paige Lestrange, Ashley Black, Danielle Zabini, Mike O' Donnell and the Goths in this chapter.

Summary: Paige's parents are killed by mysterious people during her fifth year at Salem Institution. She has to move in with her Aunt and Uncle in England. She will be going to Hogwarts for her last two years. She will find out something that she wished she hadn't.

A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I last updated.

Christmas Vacation and Trips

"Alright, but as soon as the school year is over I'm gone," I said leaning my head back so that it was resting on his chest.

"I don't know what I am going to do with myself once you leave," Blaise said kissing my neck.

"Neither will I, but I can't stay here any longer than necessary."

I moved my head so that I could kiss him on the lips. We stood like that and kissed for a few minutes. Until Blaise turned my around and we continued to kiss. One of Blaise's hands started to roam down until it reached my ass, the other hand was under my shirt rubbing my back. One of my hands was in his hair and the other on the back of his neck. I moaned into the kiss. I never remember making our way from the spot in front of the closet, but the next thing I knew was my legs had hit the bed. I laid back on the bed and pulled him on top of me. We continued to kiss, I put my hands the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. My hands roamed his upper body. He lifted up my shirt and pulled my skirt down and started to kiss down my neck. When he reached the junction between my neck and shoulder he started to kiss, suck, and lick at it, I was sure to be left with a hickey in the morning. My hands started to wander down to the top of his pants. My fingers undid the button and then unzipped his pants and pulled them off of him. My hands played with the elastic of his boxers.

"Black again? Is that the only color you have?" I asked looking at him.

"Do you not like them?"

"No, I think you sexy in them," I said kissing him.

He reached behind me and undid my bra. It added to the growing pile of clothes next to the bed. My hands had stopped playing with the elastic of his boxers and now rested on his chest. I reached down and pulled them off.

"You sure about this?" he asked stopping my actions.

"Yeah, I am sure," I replied kissing him.

Line break

I cuddled up to Blaise and he put his arm around my waist, I soon fell into a fitful slumber. When I woke up the next day I looked over and saw Blaise still asleep. I got up and picked out some clothes and then went into my bathroom to take a shower. I had turned on the water and just stepped into the shower when the bathroom door opened. I look around the glass wall that was stopping the water from hitting the floor of the bathroom to see Blaise standing there looking unsure of himself. When he reached the shower I pulled him in. Twenty minutes later and we were stepping out of the shower.

"Have you finished Christmas shopping yet?" I asked Blaise on our way to breakfast.

"Yeah, you?"

"Finished."

We reached the dining room and saw my father, Lucius, and Draco sitting at the table eating already. I went and sat down Blaise following suit, sat down next to me. It was silent throughout breakfast and I wondered what my father was up to next. _I wonder if he has any other plans for me or not because I am not going to follow them whatever they are. I kinda don't want this school year to end quickly, but yet I do at the same time._

"Can I be excused?" I asked after a few minutes, since I wasn't eating anything and I didn't want to be in there any longer.

"Why do you want to be excused?" my father of course questions.

"Well maybe I don't want to be in here anymore, and I have homework to finish anyways," I said getting annoyed at the questions he was consistently asking me.

"Don't get an attitude with me unless you want to find out how I deal with people who talk back to me," he said silent anger seeping through his calm sounding voice.

"Okay, I won't talk back to you," I said putting my hands up in a surrendering sort of way, "Can I leave now?"

"Yes you may, and you better be doing your homework. I don't want your grades to suffer, because you have been slacking off," he said with a wave of his hand as if to dismiss a servant.

"Whatever you want," I said standing up.

_Bastard._ I walked out of the dining room and towards my room. When I got there I went in and plopped down on my bed. I laid back and stared at the green and silver canopy of the bed thinking of how I was going to escape at the end of the school year. Around lunch time I finally emerged from my room to go see what Blaise and Draco were up to. I found them out back on their brooms. _Figures as much, I should have known as soon as I started to look from them when I didn't find them in their rooms that they would be back here._ I walked towards the field and called Blaise. He flew down a few minutes later.

"Yes, what did you want?" Blaise asked quickly watching Draco to make sure he wasn't cheating.

"Well if you're going to be like that never mind," I said turning around and walking back towards the manor.

"Wait Paige," Blaise said walking up behind me.

"No, you're giving me an attitude about me calling you down in a middle of a game, so just go back to your game and don't worry about me," I said walking into the manor and closing the door on him.

I walked back into my room and laid back down on the bed. I don't know how long I had been lying on the bed for but the next thing I knew was I had fallen fast asleep.

Dream Sequence

"Paige you can't just leave. There's no way you can manage on your own. I know you wanted to leave after this year, but maybe we can talk to Dumbledore and we can ask if he will let us return early from summer break. I am sure he'll understand," Blaise said stopping me from packing.

"But my father can get to me at Hogwarts."

"Not if you are under Dumbledore's protection, he can't."

"And why do you say that?" I asked looking over at him, I had stopped packing.

"Because Dumbledore is the only one that your father fears. So you'll be safe and you won't have to run and I can be there for the two of you," Blaise said looking at me seriously.

"But there's still the possibility that he could get me and he would be more furious if I turned to Dumbledore for protection than if I just ran away. And you know that," I said as I continued to pack, Blaise remained silent through most of it.

End Dream Sequence

I awoke quickly and smacked my head on the head board. It took a few seconds for me to figure out where I was. Then I remembered about the dream. _Why was I in such a hurry to leave and what did Blaise mean by the two of you, unless…_

"Paige are you okay?" Blaise asked through the door.

"Yea I just hit my head on the headboard. You can come in if you want."

The door opened and then closed. Blaise sat down and I moved towards him.

"Why did you hit your head?" he asked after awhile.

"I sat up too quickly and just banged it."

"Oh," was all Blaise could say as he rubbed my head gently.

"Thanks for checking on me," I said putting my head on his shoulder.

"No problem," Blaise said pulling me closer.

I yawned and then got out of his grip and laid down.

"Don't forget Christmas is tomorrow," I said pulling Blaise down so he was lying next to me.

"I won't," he said pulling the blankets over us.

We soon fell asleep together, this time I dreamt about the Christmas' that had gone by over the years. I remembered all the Christmas' I had left Salem to spend with my supposed mother and the ones from before I started at Salem. I woke up to Blaise shaking me.

"Stop… too early," I groaned and rolled over.

"Come on I know you want to open your presents," Blaise said rolling me back over.

"Presents!" I asked sitting up quickly and banged my head yet again on the headboard, "Fuck!"

"You okay?"

"No, I have a splitting headache now," I said somewhat angrily.

"Sorry didn't think you would jump up like that," he said rubbing my head softly.

"It's okay. It wasn't really your fault anyways. I don't have a lump or anything do I?"

"Not that I can see or feel," he said lightly touching my forehead.

"Ouch!" I yelled when he touched the tender part.

"Sorry, is that the same spot you banged last night?" Blaise asked concerned.

"I think so, but please stop fussing over me already."

"Fine, but I want to make sure you were okay," Blaise standing up from the bed.

"Now what were you saying about presents?"

"I was asking if you wanted to open your presents now, that was the reason I woke you up."

"Alright where are they?" I asked quickly getting out of the bed.

"Well Narcissa and Lucius took one thing from muggles, the idea of putting the Christmas in a somewhat family setting. So they would be down in the main sitting room, under the Christmas tree. So come on, I know how anxious you get," he said jokingly.

"I don't get anxious. I get impatient, so hurry up," I said already out in the hallway.

When we got into said sitting room, there was some wrapping paper already lying discarded on the floor.

"Guess Draco's already been here and left," I said moving to the pile of gifts.

"Yeah, who knows where he is now, but on to the gifts," Blaise said walking over to me and sitting down next to me.

He handed me the first present and took one for himself. I opened it and received some earrings and a necklace from Ashley, and Blaise received some knick-knacks from her. When we had finally reached the last two presents, I handed Blaise's his and he did the same for me.

"Open yours first," he said after handing it to me.

"Alright," I said opening it up.

There were two tickets to the next Quidditch World Cup, and two to the Weird Sisters upcoming New Years' Eve concert bash, "Thank you so much," I said getting up and hugging him.

"Welcome," he said starting to unwrapped the present from me.

_Those books are so dumb next to these tickets if he doesn't like them I'll tell him that that's not all of his present. That sounds like a good idea._

"Paige thanks. I've been looking everywhere for these. Every time I went to buy one they were sold out," Blaise said happily or at east as much emotion of his happiness he could show being a Pureblood and Slytherin.

"Your welcome, the one was supposed to be for your birthday but the day I bought it we got into that argument, sorry I got mad at you," I said quietly.

"I know that you're sorry you told me that already," Blaise said. "What do you say to putting the stuff away in our rooms?"

"Alright I said standing up and charmed them to follow me.

Blaise did the same and when I reached my room I began to put the stuff away so I could find them later. I was placing the tickets on my desk when Blaise placed his hands on my waist. I leaned back and kissed him.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long," Blaise said pulling me closer to him.

"I wanted to put everything away by hand."

"Oh, let's head down to breakfast now," Blaise said, gently pulling me towards the door.

"Okay," I sad following him.

When we reached the dining room my friend from Salem and her brother were sitting at the table. Haley and Sean came over and gave me hugs.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" I asked after I sat down next to Blaise.

"Your Uncle invited us," Sean answered.

"He did?" I asked surprised.

"He said that there was important news you wanted everyone from Salem to hear, and wanted to tell us first," Haley said.

"I did!" I asked disbelieved in what they were saying. _What the hell I'm I suppose to tell them…Oh, that._ "Oh, now I remember, I am engaged," I said as realization hit me head on.

"To who?" Sean asked.

"To me," Blaise said grabbing my and.

Sean glared at Blaise and Blaise glared right back.

"Will you two stop it already, and Sean there's nothing you can do about it so can't you just be happy for me?" I asked looking between the both of them.

"That's great," Haley said, "When are you two getting married.

"At the end of seventh year," I said moving to sit next to her.

The rest of the day was spent with Haley and I talking about the wedding plans and Blaise and Sean glaring at each other, I reprimanded them more than once on it but finally gave up when they wouldn't listen to me.

After dinner was over I asked Haley, "Are you staying here tonight?"

"Yea, but we're leaving tomorrow morning," she replied.

"Do you want to stay in my room tonight, so we can catch up with each other more?"

"Alright," I can't wait to tell everyone at Salem that you're getting married they won't believe me."

"And why is that?"

"Because Paige Lestrange the longest relationship you ever had with someone before Blaise came along was Mike and that exceed the rest by at least a month at the minimum. "

"I guess that's true, sorry I got went all psycho on you."

"It's alright, no harm done by it I know how you get at times."

"So how have things been going at Salem?"

"Nothing interesting really, oh, except this hot new guy that just transferred from Canada this year. I just might be having a new boyfriend soon. Oh, I almost forgot 'The Bitch' as we have all decided to start calling her, has like no friends left anymore since people found out what she did and now everyone either ignores her or makes her life a living hell. At times we wonder if the teachers even care that we are doing this."

"That's good she deserves it…wait…what did you say?"

"Well they found out the reason behind why you dumped Mike and some were wondering why you even went out with him for that long."

"How did they find out?"

"I don't know maybe one of Mike's friends or my brother let it slip."

"Thank Merlin, I don't go to Salem anymore. Let's go to sleep now," I said climbing into bed.

"Alrighty," she said lying down on the mattress the elves had set up on the floor, and pulled the covers over her.

Later on in the night I woke up to my mattress sinking down by the edge of the bed. The pressure stared moving towards me.

"Who's there?" I said sitting up. Lips started to attack my neck, "Stop it Blaise," and then the kissing stopped. _Wait a minute Blaise wouldn't have stopped kissing me that means that it's not Blaise. Then… who… could…_

"Don't call me Blaise," a male voice stated.

"Get away from me," I said backing up.

"No, I want some more."

"No, it was a one time thing. Haley wake up."

"She can't help you."

"And why not?" I asked getting fearful of what he was going to do to me.

"Because I put a body binding spell on her, aren't they just lovely?"

"Blaise?" I yelled.

"He can't hear you."

"Get away from me," he said now completely backed up against the head board. _Somebody please help me. Anybody? Father? If you can hear me save me._

Sean moved closer, but nothing else was happening. Minutes passed and he was on top of me. I tried to push him off, but I wasn't strong enough. I started to cry.

"Oh, Paige don't cry. You know you like it."

"You don't deserve to say my name," I said trying to remove his hand from my chest.

"Yes, I do. I have every right."

My bedroom was flung open. My father was standing in the doorway, with his wand pointing at Sean. Sean backed away from me, a stunned look on his face. Blaise came through the door and quickly walked over to me.

"Paige are you alright?" Blaise asked hugging me to him.

Instead of an answer I cried into his shoulder. He patted my back and rocked me back and forth. My father went over to Sean and picked him up roughly by the collar of his shirt, and walked out with him. I remember about Haley and got Blaise to reverse the hex on her.

"That bastard! When our parents find out about this, he'll be disowned and I have no sympathy for him at all," Haley rambled on. "Are you alright Paige?"

I meekly nodded my head yes. Blaise stayed with me the whole night. He must have fallen asleep after me, because when I woke up the next morning I was under the covers in Blaise's embrace. When I moved around to get out of the bed, I woke Blaise up.

"Morning," he said stretching.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No, I was up already."

"Alright, are we doing anything today?"

"Yea, your friend is leaving today."

"Which friend?"

"Haley."

"When did she get here and why is she leaving so soon?"

"Don't you remember she came over yesterday and was only staying for one day?"

"No, I don't."

"You're not messing with me, are you?"

"I don't even know what you are talking about."

"Come on we have to go to your father and quickly."

We found my father in Lucius' study.

"Um…Lord?"

"Yes?"

"Well you see Paige doesn't seem to remember anything that happened yesterday. I thought it best to come here and tell you as soon as I found out."

"That's good of you and everything, but if you thought I was going to do anything about it you're very wrong indeed. There is no need for Paige to remember anything that happened yesterday."

"Alright, thank you sir. Come on Paige."

I followed Blaise out of the room.

We should start packing since you and I are leaving tomorrow."

"I completely forgot about the tickets. Let's go then," I said following him.

We packed our stuff for school again since we wouldn't be coming back until the morning the train was leaving. I packed some warn clothes and then my swimsuit (it had white and brown stripes on it and was a bikini style swimsuit).

Blaise walked in and said, "Paige it's dinner time, come on."

"Alright," I said walking out the door with him.

Narcissa yet again wasn't in the dining room, come to think about it I haven't seen her since that day Blaise and I went shopping. _I don't think she will ever be coming back._ I sat down in the seat always sit in and put some food on my plate.

"How was your day today, Paige?" my father asked trying to start a conversation with me.

"Okay, I was packing must of the day," I replied not really wanting to talk.

"Oh, yes that trip you and Zabini were going on. I almost forgot about it. Zabini mentioned it to me a few days ago."

"Oh," I said eating my steak and mashed potatoes.

When I was done eating I asked to be excused and then went up to my room. I put in some of my nightclothes and then sat down on my bed. Blaise came in a few minutes later.

"We're leaving at one tomorrow," he said still standing by the door.

"Okay," I said moving to get under the covers, "Night."

"See you tomorrow."

I went to bed in what I was wearing, I found no point in changing I was just so tired. I woke up the next morning upon hearing things being thrown around. I grabbed a hair thing and putting my hair and then I walked out of the room to find out where the noise was coming from. I walked down the hallway and noticed the noise getting louder as I approached Draco's room. The time between each of the sounds were being heard was increasing. I opened the door to his room and saw books, lamps, and other fairly heavy things littering the floor by the wall. Draco was still throwing things at the wall with less frequency.

"Draco! What's wrong?" I asked slowly entering the room.

"I have to marry that slut Parkinson after seventh year and I refuse to marry a whore," Draco said sitting down on his bed.

"So you're throwing a fit about it? You didn't see me throwing things when I found out I had to marry someone at the seventh year."

"Well you're marrying someone you love, I can't even stand Parkinson."

"Then why were you all over her that day?"

"That's none of your business."

"Fine, don't tell me then even though I'm pretty sure of the reason of why you were all over her."

"And what do you think the reason is?"

"Why should I tell you, you'll just deny it."

"Fine."

"Well bye. I'll see you the day before the train ride to school," I said walking out of his room.

When I got back to my room it was 12:15. So I grabbed some clean comfortable clothes and went to take a shower. When I got out I quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. I grabbed my hairbrush and started to brush my hair. I felt hands slowly creep around my waist. I turned around to be met by the site of a smirking Blaise.

"Don't do that," I said playfully smacking him.

"Sorry," Blaise said rubbing his arm, "You didn't have to hit me so hard."

With a roll of my eyes I said, "I barely even hit you! So don't act like such a baby."

"I know."

"Blaise?"

"Yes?"

"I thought we had to leave at one and with you in here we won't be. So could you please leave?" I asked lightly pushing him towards the door.

"You're right. So I'll wait for you in your room," he said as he walked out the door.

I shut the door behind him and then unwrapped the towel. I started to get dressed. When I was done I put my hair up and left the bathroom.

"Come on we have to go now. The house-elves already brought the suitcases downstairs. So let's get going. We'll check-in and then go out for lunch," Blaise said standing up from the bed.

"You're so sweet to me," I said as we walked out the door.

On the way down we ran into Draco going in the same direction.

"What's wrong with you?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing," Draco said walking faster.

"I'll tell you at lunch," I said as soon as he was out of hearing range.

"Alright."

We went to the sitting room to say goodbye to my father and Lucius. After we said goodbye we apparated to the hotel. The house-elves arrived there shortly there after with our luggage. Blaise checked us in and the house-elves brought the stuff to our room. Blaise and I left to go eat like Blaise promised. A waiter in his early twenties walked over and took our order. When the waiter came back he brought a bottle of wine along with the order.

"We didn't order that," Blaise told the waiter.

"It's all right, it's already paid for," the waiter replied.

"Well who paid for it?" Blaise asked.

"Don't know they didn't tell me their names."

"Where are they sitting?"

"Over there," the waiter said pointing to a table with three guys sitting at it.

I turned around and saw them looking over at us. One of them winked at me when he noticed me looking over there, I threw them a disgusted look and turned back around. Blaise didn't look happy about it.

"Blaise forget about them," I said putting my hand on top of his.

"I'll try, but I don't like guys like _that_," he said looking over at them, "watching you like _that_."

"It's not like I will ever give them the time of day they are seeking from me."

I told Blaise about my opinion on why Draco was acting the way he was. When we finished eating Blaise paid and we went back to the hotel. We unpacked our clothes. We grabbed our swimsuits, changed into them, and then jumped into the Jacuzzi, that was behind the hotel room. Blaise grabbed the bottle of wine and two cups on our way there.

"Might as well not let it go to waste," Blaise said.

It was snowing lightly, but the heat from the Jacuzzi was keeping us warm. I snuggled closer to Blaise and he wrapped his arms around me, lightly kissing my head.

"If something unexpected happens will you stay?" Blaise asked turning me around so I could look at him.

"I guess it depends on what the unexpected thing is. If my father dies then I will, but that will most likely be the only one of my reasons to stay here that will actually happen," I said and for some reason I felt that it wasn't going to be the reason that I stayed, but something much bigger.

"Oh," Blaise said with a look of sadness in his eyes that he quickly hid, "Well let's make the most of the time we have left together then."

"Then please don't bring it up again," I said taking a sip of out of my glass.

"Alright," Blaise said and kissed me on the cheek.

The jets turned on and I returned to my seat next to him. We relaxed in the Jacuzzi for a few hours and when we got out, we had finished the bottle of wine. I was a little tipsy when I walked towards the bed, Blaise was walking as if he hadn't had anything to drink. I guess he can hold his alcohol better than I can, he did have two more glasses of wine than I did. When I finally reached the bed I flopped down on it with a giggle.

"What do you find so funny?" Blaise asked sitting down next to me.

"I don't know," I said with a shrug.

I laid back and closed my eyes. I felt his fingers move up to my ribs and begin to tickle me. I tried hard not to laugh, but Blaise made a funny face at me and I started to crack up.

"Stop, stop," I said between giggles.

"No."

"I'll…do…any…thing."

"Anything?" Blaise asked pausing in his attack.

"Well not anything it depends on what it is exactly. If it's something very sick and disgusting then I won't do it."

"Do you seriously think I tell you do something like that?"

"Umm…"

"You know what? Don't answer that. What do you think I want?"

_I know exactly what he wants but I want to mess with him first._

"A kiss?" I asked kissing him.

"No."

"How about this?" I asked untying my top.

"Close, but still not a yes."

"This?" I said untying the side of my swimsuit bottoms.

"Closer, but still not right," He said as my hands moved towards his swim trunks.

My fingers wrapped around the top of them and gently tugged them down.

"Is this what you meant?" I asked innocently as my fingers grazed over his member.

"I think you understand now," he said leaning down and kissing me, his tongue licked at my bottom lip begging for entrance.

I let it (his tongue) in and our tongues battled for dominance. His hands roamed from my hips up.

"I think someone is a little happy," I said indicating downwards.

Blaise didn't respond with words, but started to nibble on my bottom lip. His hands went back to my hips. Mine went to his chest and pushed him off me and unto his back. I crawled over to him. I kissed my way up his neck to his lips. I down on his abs and continued to kiss him. I slowly kissed down his jaw and neck as I inched slowly down his body. My hand slowly grazed over his member making him emit a deep moan from deep within his throat.

"Must you be a tease?"

"Yes, and besides its fun," I said kissing down his chest and abs.

When I heard his quick intake of breath, I moved back up to his lips. When I saw the look in his eyes I smirked at him.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Because you haven't done anything to deserve it, plus I want it to last longer than that," I said between kisses.

"Well if that's what you want you better stop teasing me."

"Fine," I said placing myself over his erection.

I didn't move down so he grabbed my hips and pulled my down. I leaned down to kiss him while I moved my hips up and down. He held my head and continued to kiss me. Moans soon filled the room. When we were done I collapsed on top of him. We laid like that for awhile.

"That was just what I wanted," Blaise said after he kissed me.

"Don't we have a dinner reservation set up? We should probably get ready for it, don't you agree?"

"Yeah," he said sitting up after I had moved off of him.

I got off the bed and walked to the closet in the room to get one of the many expensive dress robes I had brought with me. I grabbed a form fitting black one and then went into the bathroom to get ready. I took a shower, and washed my hair. After I got dressed I put on a light touch of make-up. When I left the bathroom to see that Blaise was dressed and ready to go. We walked out of the room and down the stairs to reach the lobby area. Blaise walked over to the front desk and then came back with a portkey. With a familiar tug at my navel, that I'd felt countless times before we reached our destination, The Halfmoon.

The Halfmoon was set up in the shape of crescent moon, on the ceiling shone tiny little lights like the stars, and a representation of the moon that would change shape during the month. If it was Halloween the room would be circular and the representation would be that of a full moon regardless of what the real moon was. We were seated in one of the tips of the room. There were candles alight on the table, in the middle of the table was a lonely white rose in a vase. Blaise pulled my seat out for me, pushed me in and then took his seat after making sure I was comfortable. The meal was delicious and the view was magical, snow was slowly coming down form the ceiling.

When we arrived back to the hotel room I sat down on the bed. We ended up changing into our pajamas and then went to bed. The next three days went by in a similar fashion. On New Year's Eve we got up and went down for breakfast. We went shopping and walked around the town for a few hours.

"Blaise we should get back, so that we can get ready for tonight," I said as we walked out of the latest store.

"You're probably right," he said placing his arm around my shoulder.

When we got back it was about two hours until they would be opening the gates to the concert and about an hour and a half after that the show would start.

"We have enough time to eat and get dressed without much of anything else," I said grabbing a pair of jeans and a blue baby doll tee, I found wearing muggle clothes to be more comfortable than the wizarding robes that I always had to wear when I was little and at school.

A/N: That's all for that chapter. It's probably not even worth the wait. Next chapter they're off to the concert and then they'll be going back to Hogwarts soon. Wonder what will happen when they get there. Oh it might be more then a month until I get the next chapter out do to the fact that I want to start on a sort of prequel to this story, but instead of that story involving Paige and everyone else it will be a story on her mother, father, aunt, uncle, and etc… Hope you guys will like it when it comes out. It will definitely have a lot of twists and turns in it. I definitely will be doing a sequel for this one, because this particular story will end after their sixth year so the sequel will pick up on their summer and seventh year. There might be another one after that, but I am not so sure right now, because I really haven't come up with a lot of ideas for that one yet. But the sequel won't be out for awhile because they are only half way through this year. So be happy about that. Two months in story time something big will happen, but I am not going to say anything about it. You might know you might not. If you think you do and want to find out of you are right or not, don't put it in your review, but please IM at AngelFxyBaby, because I don't want everyone to find out what it is. It might be a good idea to put me on your IM list before you IM me because I might be away from the computer, I'll try not to have my away message up as much as I do now. I think this is a big enough author's note for now, so until next time bye.

Page 14


	11. The Concert, Returning to School, and th...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters except Paige Lestrange, Ashley Black, Danielle Zabini, Mike O' Donnell and the Goths in this chapter.

Summary: Paige's parents are killed by mysterious people during her fifth year at Salem Institution. She has to move in with her Aunt and Uncle in England. She will be going to Hogwarts for her last two years. She will find out something that she wished she hadn't.

A/N: I know you're probably tired of hearing me saw sorry I updated so late, but I had finals to study for and you're lucky I finished this tonight or else you would have had to wait until Sunday or Monday for it, since I'm not going to be home tomorrow due to the fact that I'm going to Busch Gardens, and you all probably want me to shut up so that you can get to the story. So I'll continue at the Author's Note at the end.

TheConcert, Returning to Schooland the End of a Life?

Blaise grabbed a pair of baggy jeans and a white t-shirt. He went into the bathroom to get ready while I looked for my hairbrush, and sneakers. After he came out I had only found one sneaker and the hairbrush had sat on the bed next to it.

"Can you find the other shoe for me while I get ready?" I said walking into the bathroom.

"Yeah," Blaise said starting to look for it, "But if I can't find it I'll grab another pair for you."

"Alright," I answered through the door.

Turns our Blaise did end up finding my sneaker. Right now we were in one of the V.I.P. boxes. _Blaise must have pulled a lot of strings for these tickets and we're the only ones in here._ Blaise came in with some foods and drinks. We didn't have time to get food before coming here because after we were ready and I had found my sneaker, we kinda got a little side tracked, and arrived with four minutes remaining until the beginning of the show.

"How much longer until we go back to school?" I asked taking one of the drinks and some food from him.

"A week, we will be heading back to the manor in a few days."

"Oh," I said sounding disappointed.

I was having fun I didn't want to leave just yet because that meant that the time that I would be leaving was drawing closer. And honestly I was having too much fun with him right now to want to leave him after the school year was over. The concert finished four hours later. Blaise and I crawled into bed in the hotel room as soon as we walked in and changed. The next six days went by rather quickly and then we were back at the manor with a day remaining in the vacation. It was spent listening to my father telling me about all his plans for me.

"You will be closely watched every time you go to a Hogsmeade weekend. I will be immediately informed of any mistakes or detentions you get or make not long afterwards," he said about halfway through the conversation.

"Yes sir," I said then started to space out again.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes," I said coming out of a day dream.

"You can go now."

"Yes sir," I said getting up and walking away.

I walked to my room in a huff. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone so I shut and locked my bedroom door behind me. I threw myself on my bed without noticing that someone was on my bed. I sort of landed on them making them emit an "umph". I sat up and looked over to see Blaise.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked him.

"I came to see you," Blaise replied.

"I'm not in the mood right now."

"Why not?"

"Because I just came from a meeting with my father, or did you forget that?" I asked getting suspicious of him.

"Oh, yeah. It must have just slipped my mind for a sec."

"Yeah," I said definitely not believing him. Blaise never forgot about meetings with my father even if they were my meetings. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling alright. Why do you ask?" he asked nervously.

"Because you're not acting like yourself."

"Come to think of it, I'm not feeling so good."

"Oh, you poor thing," I said in a motherly voice and rushed over to him.

"You don't have to worry over me," he said meekly.

"Yes, I do you're my boyfriend and my future husband, so I always worry about you," I said pulling the blankets out from under him and tucking him in.

Had anyone walked in right now they probably would have started laughing. With Blaise being tucked in I walked around the bed and sat down on the other side. Blaise started leaning into me and then kissed me. _Why isn't he kissing me the way he always does? Is it because he's sick? But that wouldn't be right._

"Are you feeling alright?" Blaise asked me.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you just got really pale all of a sudden," Blaise stated.

"Oh," was the only sound that escaped my mouth.

Blaise put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.

"I could make you feel better," he whispered in my ear.

"I already told you I'm not in the mood."

"Oh, don't be like that."

"And even if I was we couldn't you have a meeting with my father in a half hour, so… yeah," I said laying back down and closing my eyes.

"Do you know what he wants to talk to me about?"

"Not really," I said slowly opening my eyes and looked over at Blaise to see something faintly appearing on his forehead.

I blinked slowly and rubbed my eyes, but it was still there, sharp looking like a lightning bolt.

"Potter, get off my bed and out of my room."

"I'm not Potter," he said watching me closely.

"Yes you are, and what did you do with Blaise?" I asked getting out of the bed quickly.

"I don't know what you're talking about I am Blaise," he said not knowing that his hair was changing back into the raven black that was his hair.

"I'm sorry for saying that. I'm just upset about that meeting with my father," I sad quickly devising a plan to fuck with his head and it would be quite entertaining on my part, too.

I moved over to him and pushed him down on the bed, so he was now laying down and not sitting up. I sat down on his stomach after grabbing a piece of fabric. I leaned down grabbed one of his arms and pulled it above his head with the fabric securing his arm to the head board. I grabbed the other one and did the same thing.

"What are you doing?" he asked finally noticing what I was doing.

"Well I changed my mind and we always do it this way," I said even though we didn't.

My plan was to get him going and then calmly walk away. I moved my hand under his shirt and grazed my nails over his chest. I heard him take a sharp intake of breath. I looked up at him and saw that he was somewhat blushing. Well I'll be damned Potter he is a virgin, one would think with all the girls after him he wouldn't be, and what's funny is he thinks he's going to lose it today. Well that makes this all the more enjoyable. I grabbed my wand and made his shirt disappear. You could tell this position he was in was making him a happy camper. I decided now would be the perfect opportunity.

"Hey where are you going?" Potter asked as I got off him and then the bed.

"I just forgot I had someone I had to meet. So I better go now, see you in a bit," I said making my way to the door and closing it behind me.

As soon as the door closed I had to stop myself form laughing. I quickly walked down the hall in search of the 'real' Blaise, since there was still time until his meeting with my father. I walked towards his room and saw him coming out before I reached it. I walked quicker towards him and got to him just before his rounded the corner.

"Blaise wait up!" I said once I reached him.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to come to me room now," I said dragging him the way I had come.

"Alright, I'm coming. You don't have to rip my arm off in the process though," he said following next to me.

"Well let's just say my father won't be too pleased," I said walking somewhat faster, "but in a way he will be."

"What do you mean?" Blaise said walking faster.

"Wait till we get in my room. I don't need anyone or thing overhearing," I said reaching my room.

"Fine, but hurry," Blaise said behind me, "I don't want to be late for that meeting."

I opened the door and pulled him in. I went towards the bed and he followed me.

"What is Potter doing in your room tied to the bed?" Blaise asked looking between Potter and me.

"Well he thought he could pretend to be you and he wasn't doing a very good job at it. I'd tell my father he was here, but if I did we would have no control over our first child. And I don't want that to happen. I won't allow any child of mine to be used for evil plans by my father," I told Blaise forgetting that Potter was in the room.

"I know you don't, but he shouldn't even be here, because if he gets himself killed we're all fucked. Then we have no why out of following your father," Blaise said moving closer to me.

"I know that but I didn't tell him to come here. I…" I was cut off by a knock on the door. "Hold on," I said to whoever it was at the door, to Blaise I whispered, "Hide him, and quickly."

I walked over to the door and then back towards Blaise when I had seen him finish hiding Potter, I opened the door to be met by the site of my father. _Fuck,_ the only word running through my head at that moment.

"Zabini, you are late for your meeting with me," my father stated clearly unhappy about being 'stood' by Blaise for me.

"I am sorry, sir," Blaise said bowing his head.

I looked between the two of them, "It's my fault father."

"And that is why?" he asked now looking at me.

"He was on his way to the meeting and I just grabbed him and pulled him in here."

"And why is that?"

"I needed to talk to him quickly," I said knowing somehow that it was no use.

"That excuse won't work with me. Follow me now Zabini," my father said walking to the door, all the color left Blaise's face.

I look between them again and saw that there was nothing I could do Blaise followed my father out of the room. I went and sat down on my bed. Something tumbled out of my wardrobe. I looked over and saw that it was just Potter.

"Get out and go away," I simply stated.

I turned and stared at the wall. I heard the door open and close. _Idiot, he's going to get himself caught. He should have taken a different way out of here. He'd be done for if my father wasn't in that meeting with Blaise. If he ruins the chance for me to live a happy life without my father I will ring him back to life, torture him and then slowly kill him._ I got off my bed and walked over to the bathroom. _Might as well take a bath since I have to wait for Blaise and I have nothing else to do._ I was about to open the bathroom door when I heard a noise by my bedroom door. I turned around and looked towards the door. I didn't see anything so I continued on my way into the bathroom. I shut the door behind me.

I started the water and touched the tap that would allow it to become a vanilla scented bubble bath. When it was done filling I stripped down and then lowered myself into the steaming water in the tub. I rested my head against the edge of the tub and relaxed. After sitting in the tub for like ten, fifteen minutes I heard a noise and sat up to look around, but I didn't see anything. Everything was in the same place as they were in before. I rested my head back down. I was sitting there about twenty minutes when I heard my bedroom door open.

"Paige, where are you" Blaise asked.

"In the bathroom," I said not moving from the tub.

I heard the bathroom door open and saw Blaise standing in the doorway.

"Hey," I said softly looking him up and down with a look of lust evident in my eyes.

He walked over to me, kneeled behind me, and started to rub my back. I was pretty tense and his hands were working wonders on my back. I turned my head so I could kiss him. I heard a rustle of clothing or something but took no notice of it. I turned myself completely around so I could deepen the kiss. My fingers went into his hair and pulled him close, he put his hands on my shoulders since my waist was under the water. My hands slipped out of his hair and made their way to his shirt. They slipped lower and pulled his shirt out of his pants. I heard another noise coming over form the door. I broke my kiss with Blaise and turned to look at the door. Blaise looked over to where I was looking.

"What are you looking at?" he asked looking between me and the door.

"I thought I heard something."

"Okay," Blaise said looking at me funny.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm crazy."

"I am not."

"Look, I don't think Potter left my room after you did," I said talking so softly that Blaise had to lean in to her me.

I saw his eyes flash in anger. He began to stand and walked towards the door.

"Blaise, where are you going?" I said reaching out to grab a towel.

"Stay in the tub," Blaise said walking closer to the door.

Me being the stubborn person that I am grabbed the towel I was reaching for, stood up and quickly wrapped the towel around myself.

"I told you to stay in the tub," Blaise said turning around to look at me.

"Watch out!" I yelled as I saw a shoe moving closer to Blaise.

Blaise turned around and saw nothing.

"There on the floor," I said pointing to the floor where the shoe was.

Blaise looked down at the shoe and then reached out and grasped the material of an invisibility cloak. He pulled it off to reveal Potter standing there with his hands covering his pants.

"You fucking bastard!" Blaise yelled, slamming his fist into Potter's face.

I stood there stunned while Blaise just kept pounding the crap out of him. Then I realized something.

"Blaise stop!" I yelled they both stopped mid-punch, "If you beat him up so much that he's about to die it will make it easier for my father to kill him and then we will be forced to follow him."

"I don't care he was getting ready to wank himself off with you in the bathtub," Blaise said grabbing unto his collar.

"Then you can kill him after he defeats my father, and then we won't have to worry about following him and giving our first born to him," I said reasonably.

Blaise hit Potter one more time and then dropped him.

"Don't try and spy on my fiancé when's she's in the tub again, and if I do catch you watching her no matter what she says I'll kill you," Blaise said towering over him.

I walked out of the bathroom and headed over to my closet so I could change in there. I was just pulling my shirt over my head when the door opened. I quickly pulled it down and turned around to see Blaise standing there with a smirk.

"What do you want?" I said as he walked towards me.

"Well I wanted to finish what we started since Potter interrupted us," Blaise said putting his hands on my waist.

"First we have to make sure Potter is out of here," I looked over Blaise's shoulder.

"I pushed him out the window, so now we're all ALONE!"

"You better hope he's not dead," I said moving my heads to his shoulders.

"He isn't," Blaise said leaning in to kiss me.

I closed the gap and kissed him with all I had. There was a knock on my door and we broke apart. I quickly walked towards the door to see who it was that interrupted Blaise and me yet again.

"Obviously you forgot about dinner, but you and Blaise have to attend it and since you weren't there they sent me up to come and get you two," Draco said as soon as the door opened.

"Alright we'll be right down," I shut the door walked over to Blaise again, and told him.

"Well you go down now, it's gonna take me awhile."

"If you don't come down with me, you know how angry my father will be, and you can use a concealment charm," I said starting to look for my wand.

"No one is pointing a wand at my crotch regardless of what they want to do," Blaise said grabbing me.

"Well then you're just going to have to walk behind me and pray my father, Lucius, and Draco stand when I go to sit down," I said getting out of his grasp and walking out the door.

Blaise followed behind me as we made our way to the dining room. Lucius, Draco, and my father stood as Blaise pulled out my chair for me as I sat down, they slowly sat down also. It was about ten minutes into dinner and no one but my father and Lucius were talking. So I decided to entertain myself by messing with Blaise and seeing how long it took him before he'd crack. I slowly moved my hand to his leg, while making it look like I was paying attention to what my father and Lucius were discussing. My hand gently moved up and down his thigh. I saw him start squirming from the corner of my eyes and inwardly smirked. My father and Lucius continued on their conversation not noticing a thing. My fingers crept closer to his groin but stopped short and started traveling back down at an even slower rate. I saw Blaise look over at me and then went to move my hand form his leg, but I moved it first. He started a conversation with Draco. I moved my hand back onto his leg and distinctly heard his voice go up a few pitches. Draco looked at him oddly then continued talking.

"Would you stop doing that?" Blaise whispered as he reached for the dish containing the mashed potatoes.

"Doing what?" I asked playing stupid.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about and stop before you get caught," he whispered back.

"Why are you ruining my fun?"

"Because I don't feel like being crucioed(sp?) by your father," Blaise said.

"Why would he do that, he's the one that wants me to have the kids."

"Yeah, after we're married and out of school."

"Well I don't care," Draco was watching us banter back and forth with mild interest.

"You do know you're lucky that they left awhile ago," Draco put in after I stopped talking.

"Shut up," I said as I stood up and walked out of the room.

I started up the stairs but someone grabbed me from behind. I turned around and saw Blaise.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you," Blaise said putting an arm around my shoulder.

"You didn't, it's just all that's happened lately," I said as I continued up the stairs.

"Why don't you go and relax," Blaise said as he followed me up the stairs.

"I guess I should," I said as we reached the top.

I walked to my room and went. I changed into some pajamas. Then laid down in the bed with Blaise and went to sleep. I woke up the next morning and made my way to the bathroom to change. On my way out of bed my hand hit something hard and I heard a groan. I looked over and saw Blaise.

"I'm sorry," I said kissing him on the forehead and continuing on my way.

When I had changed into a skirt and shirt that resembled the school uniform and put a touch of make-up on I walked out of the bathroom and towards the bed that Blaise was still occupying.

"Blaise you have to get up it's eight and we still have to get completely ready, eat, and get there," I said walking over to him and shaking him slightly, him mumbling about not wanting to get up coming from the pillow his head was in, "Come on you have to get up."

"But the train doesn't come until eleven so why are you getting me up now?" Blaise said pulling the covers over his head.

"Because I wanted to spend some last minute alone time together before we went back to school, but never mind now," I said getting off the bed.

Blaise pulled me back unto the bed and pulled the covers over us.

"You really don't want to go back do you?" I asked sitting up.

"Nope, and I don't want either of us to leave this room forever." Maybe they'll think we ran away and then we can just stay here and never be bothered again."

"You know it won't work. I want to stay with you forever but it won't happen, and it's all my father's fault. So can we just drop this? I really want the next six months or so to go as smoothly as possible," I said looking down at him.

"Alright," he said kissing me.

"Oh, no we can't get into that now. You still have to get ready, so come on," I said pulling the covers off us and him out of the bed.

Once he had finally gotten ready we brought our trunks down and then went into the dining room to have breakfast. Draco and Lucius were eating already. I sat down and began eating also, Blaise doing the same.

"When are we leaving to get to the train station?" I asked reaching for my cup.

"You'll be leaving after you're all done eating since you'll have to travel the muggle way. That'll take at least an hour," Lucius said folding his napkin up and placing it on the plate.

"Oh."

"So you have better hurry and finish eating."

"Alright," I said finishing my eggs.

Lucius had left after he was done talking. Draco and Blaise soon finished up and we were on our way with our luggage to the train station. We were in the limo for about an hour in a half due to the traffic. Draco sat there staring out the window the whole time. I had my head resting on Blaise's shoulder, he was rubbing his hand up and down my arm. He softly kissed the top of my head. I moved my head so I could kiss him and that ended up in a full on snog fest.

"Please, do stop that," Draco said still looking out the window.

"You have manners? And why should we when you wouldn't do the same for either of us?" I demanded going back to kiss Blaise.

"Because it's making me sick," Draco simply stated.

The only thing I did so that he'd know that I heard him was me flipping him off. We soon arrived and I climbed off Blaise. When we climbed from the limo muggles were watching us trying to figure out who we were and if we were worth their attention. I continued walking on ignoring them with Blaise right besides me. Draco was slowly following us the limo driver took our bags out of the trunk, put them on a trolley and followed us. When we were nearing the platform we took the trolley from him and dismissed him. _Six more months and I'm out of here, _I thought sadly. We walked into the barrier separating the muggle world from the wizarding world. We had half an hour left so we went to find a compartment. Once we found an empty one and had put our luggage away, Draco disappeared. I sat down and laid my head on Blaise's lap once we had sat down.

"Why is he always disappearing?" I asked looking at him, "And where?"

"Don't know," Blaise said leaning his head back.

The door to the compartment opened. I looked over and saw an angry Potter in the doorway.

Blaise looked over at the door, "What do you want?"

Potter continued standing there with a glare on his face," If you're not going to tell us go away," I said with my head still on Blaise's lap.

Potter turned around and walked down the hallway.

"That was weird," I said looking back towards Blaise.

"Yeah," Blaise said absent-mindedly.

"Do you think that he's still mad about what you did during vacation?"

"I don't care if he is or not," Blaise said now completely into the conversation, "He deserved everything I did to him. I don't appreciate him watching my fiancé taking a bath."

"Well then you can kill him after my father is defeated," I said sitting up so I didn't strain my neck looking at him.

For the rest of the train ride we just sat there enjoying each other's company. Before we knew it we were climbing out of the carriages that took us from the train station to Hogwarts. There was a feast welcoming those who left for the holidays back.

The next day we had no classes and we didn't see Draco all day except when he finally decided to show up at dinner. Blaise and I were outside most of the day having a small snow ball fight. Blaise snuck up behind me and tackled me to the ground as, I was peering over the top of my snow fort. We heard snow crunching around us and stopped. I looked over Blaise's shoulder and didn't see anything. Blaise stayed where he was unmoving looking straight ahead of him.

I went to move but he stopped me, "Don't."

We stayed like that for a few more minutes when Blaise was suddenly pulled off of me. I looked around and saw some of my father's follower's. I just stood there. _What the hell are they doing here?_ I looked around and saw that the people that were outside were no longer visible. I looked back towards them and saw that they were holding two small bundles that wriggling and the sound of crying was emitting from them. I felt my heart shatter some and tried moving towards them, but then caught site of Blaise laying lifeless on the ground.

A/N: I've had some major events that had happened. One of my friends lost their mother Tuesday. So I've been a little busy with that. And now I don't know when the next time I'll see her is going to be since she doesn't know where she's going to be living now. As of this moment she's living with her Uncle. I just hope she doesn't have to move out of my school's district or else I may never talk to her again. Then I've been having my own personal problems I don't care to discuss right now. It may be a little more then I month when the next update comes out since I don't have that much written for the next chapter. I'm kinda losing interest in this story but I'll try to finish it before I get completely bored of it. If I get more good reviews you can be sure I'll be motivated to work on the story.

Page 11


	12. Dreams Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any other characters except Paige Lestrange, Ashley Black, Mike O' Donnell and the Goths or any other characters you do not recognize.

Summary: Paige's parents are killed by mysterious people during her fifth year at Salem Institution. She has to move in with her Aunt and Uncle in England. She will be going to Hogwarts for her last two years. She will find out something that she wished she hadn't.

Dreams Revealed

A scream passed my lips and I sat up in bed with tears streaming down my face. A little disoriented at first and then I realized where I was. The door to my room opened with Ashley's head peering around it. She saw me sitting up in bed and crying. She quickly walked towards me.

Rocking me back and forth trying to soothe me she asked, "What's the matter?"

"Blaise's dead!" was the first thing out of my mouth, and I began to cry harder.

"He's alive, he's sleeping in his own bed right now," Ashley said patting my back.

"No I saw him die with my own eyes," I said still crying.

"Come on I'll show you," Ashley said pulling me out of bed.

We walked out of my room and the girls' side of the dormitory over to the boys'. Ashley brought me to the door of Blaise's room and opened it. We walked in and saw his bed empty.

I burst into a new batch of tears," I told you."

"Oh, Paige he probably went to the bathroom," she said walking over to me and hugging me.

"Who?" A voice asked coming into the room.

"Blaise!" I cried throwing myself on him, "You're alright!"

"Of course I am, but could someone please tell me what's going on?" Blaise asked holding me now.

"I guess Paige had a nightmare and in it you died," Ashley said.

"It wasn't a nightmare," I stated quietly.

"What do you mean it wasn't a nightmare?" Blaise voiced after a few minutes of silence.

"I mean I had a dream similar to it almost a year ago," I said drying my tears off on my sleeve.

"What do you mean similar this?" Ashley asked this time.

"I mean the last time it was my mother, that I dreamt was killed by ministry officials, and two months later she's dead. But Blaise is going to died next year I think," I said starting off confident about what I was talking about and then seeming unsure of myself when I was done.

"Why do you say it will be next year?" Blaise asked.

"Well…" I said unsure of how to begin.

"Go on," Blaise said softly while he hugged me.

"Well I've been having other dreams that go along with this one also."

"And what were they about?"

"The recurring one started out with me walking outside on the grounds with dead bodies lying all around me, someone would grab me from behind and for the longest time that is how it would always end. Then eventually it started to progress and the person pulls me towards the school. Turns out the person is you," I said pointing to Blaise.

"And what about the others?" Ashley asked wondering what else happened.

"Well one was where I was screaming and Dumbledore told Blaise to take me to the Hospital Wing," I said calmer now than before.

"Do you know what the last one was about?" Blaise asked looking at me concerned.

"Possibly if the dream I had maybe a month after them is accurate," I said slowly.

"Well what was that one about?" Blaise asked.

"Well you and I were arguing about me leaving and I said I didn't care. You said how are you going to take care of the two of you. At first I was wondering what you meant by that and then…it clicked. You know I wouldn't leave unless something major happened and so…I…kinda figured it all out," I said looking straight at him.

"But…how…when?" Blaise said slowly sitting down on his bed. I gave him a look that clearly asking why he asked how, "Forget the how but when?"

"I don't know, all I know is it's in the future and I think the one with you dying is a completely different path than the first one. Because in the first one I wasn't allowed to leave the castle and the more recent one it looked like I had been going outside and had never been forbidden to it."

"I'm going to leave you two alone now and go back to sleep," Ashley said, I had completely forgotten that she was in the room with us.

"Alright," I said sitting down next to Blaise. After she left I turned to Blaise, "Can I sleep in here with you tonight?"

"Yeah, sure," he said pulling back the covers and climbing under them, he held them up for me.

"Thanks," I said after I had gotten under them.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him, his heartbeat and slow breathing was slowly putting me to sleep. I woke up the next morning due to the fact that I felt someone watching me. I felt a kiss being placed on the back of my neck.

I stretched and groggily said, "Morning Blaise."

"You feeling better today?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah," I said after yawning, "I'm going to go and get some clothes since we're having classes today."

"Fine I'll meet you in the Common Room in a few," Blaise said letting me get out of the bed.

I walked to the door poked my head out of the room to see if anyone was out there. The hallway was empty so I headed out of his room and towards my own. I changed into my uniform and brushed my hair. I grabbed my wand off of my bedside table, put it in my pocket, grabbed my bag, and left the room to meet Blaise in the Common Room. I walked out to see him sitting on one of the couches, his robe wasn't fasten so you could see his shirt and pants, he was lounging quite comfortably on the couch as a matter of fact. I looked him up and down and then walked over to him and sat down on his lap.

"Ready to go?" I asked turning around to look at him.

"Yeah," he said kissing me, he pulled me up with him when he went to stand.

We walked out of the Common Room to go to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"You sure you're okay," Blaise said looking over at me before we entered the Great Hall.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I said as we entered, "I'm just a little bit tired."

When we sat down I went to reach for a cup of coffee. I wrapped my hands around it and took a sip. I felt myself wake up a bit. I put the cup down and started to eat.

"What class do we have first?" Blaise asked looking up from his plate of food.

"History of Magic, how could you not remember you've had it for half a year already," I said taking another sip of my coffee.

"You aren't okay about that dream and it really did scare you," Blaise said watching me closely.

"What dream?" Draco asked sitting down across the table from us.

"It was nothing," I said looking up from my plate.

"It was s…Ooowww," Blaise started to say but I kicked him in the leg, "Why'd you do that?"

"Because you don't need to say anything about them," I said looking at him now, I felt Draco watching us in a stunned silence.

"What in the bloody hell is he talking about?" Draco said snapping out of his stupor.

"It's none of your business," I said looking at Draco. I caught the look Blaise sent to him," And no you won't be telling him."

"I wasn't going to," Blaise said attempting to feign innocence.

"Don't lie to me, or else you will be a very lonely man once we get married," I said grabbing my things from where I placed them on the floor, so I could head to class.

"You wouldn't do that," Blaise said trying to make himself believe what he was saying.

"That's what you think. You piss me off and your hand and you will become even better friends."

"That's harsh, I feel sorry for you," Draco said.

"Shut up," Blaise said standing up and waiting for me.

We started walking towards History of Magic. I heard footsteps following us and thought it was Draco until he didn't join us. I turned around and saw Mike. _I thought he decided not to bother me anymore._

"You two don't seem to happy right about now with each other," he said walking closer to us, "You could always come back to me, Paige. You know I wouldn't turn you down."

"Fuck you," I said glaring at him.

"I'd rather you do that for me," he replied looking me up and down.

"Well that'll never happen. Come on Blaise," I said grabbing his hand and walking.

"You'll be back when you want a _real_ man," Mike yelled after us.

"Mike, I have a _real_ man now," I said stopping and turning around to face him, "not a _little_ boy."

"What makes him the man and not me?"

"First off he doesn't cheat on me, second he doesn't forget important details, and thirdly he's a bigger man than you," I said standing there with my arms crossed in front of me.

"And you would know that how?" Mike asked watching me closely now, "You spied on me when we were going out didn't you?"

First I caught you in the closet and sleeping with Pansy was a bad idea considering she was basically going on and on about how you were so small in the girls bathroom awhile back," I said with a smirk on my face after I had finished.

Mike just stood there with a look of pure loathing on his face. Blaise and I continued on our way to class. When we got there people were slowly entering the classroom. We got two seats in the back of the class. I took out some parchment and a quill. I enchanted the quill to take the notes for me I laid my head down and stared blankly at the wall.

"You okay?" Blaise asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, just thinking about the dreams and the one from last night especially," I said coming out of it and looking at him.

"You should know that we would never let that happen."

"I know, but if we don't take precautions it could happen."

The seats near us were being taken so we stopped talking about them. The day slowly dragged on.

It was now approaching Valentine's Day, it was only a week away. I knew Blaise was up to something with the way he would disappear at random intervals. I walked into the Common Room and sat down in one of the chairs that faced the fire place after coming back from studying in the library. I sat there looking into the flames for awhile not taking in what was happening around me.

"What are you doing?" Blaise asked walking in front of me.

"Nothing really, one could say I was just sitting here waiting for you," I said looking up at him. "Where have you been these past couple of days, though?"

"Studying," he said quite quickly.

"Oh, okay," I said with unsure look on my face.

"Really I wasn't doing anything that would get you pissed off at me. I love you too much to do that to you."

"I love you, too," I said smiling now.

"Shouldn't we be going to dinner now?" he asked helping me up.

"Yeah," I said after I was up.

We walked to the Great Hall hand in hand. On the way there I could have sworn I saw Draco being pulled into an empty classroom by Granger. I didn't think about it much though, until after dinner that is. After dinner Blaise and I returned to the Common Room. Draco was sitting around with a pissed off expression on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Nothing."

"Oh, so you mean after I see Granger pull you into an empty classroom during dinner and then come back to the Common Room to see you sitting here pissed off looking is nothing?" I questioned.

"Yeah."

"Draco, I know you and her have a fling going. What did she do break it off with you?" I asked probing more.

"I don't have a fling going with her."

"Oh, so bringing her to the manor and fucking her and then making out with her in the library isn't a fling? Than what is it?"

"It's a…a…it's a fling," he said looking at the floor defeated.

"That's what I thought. So did she break up with you?"

"No, I did that on the train ride home for break," he said.

"Then what did she do?" Blaise asked speaking for the first time since we had arrived.

"I don't want to talk about it, but will probably know about it soon enough," he said cryptically.

"Have you realized how weird you've gotten since school started?" I asked.

"I have not gotten weird."

"So disappearing all the time isn't acting weird?" I asked looking at him funny.

"Fine I was, but she wanted to hang out all the time."

"And what happened to your two goons?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen them in awhile."

"Who knows, I was a little busy with other things if you remember correctly."

"Did they finally ditch you?" I asked.

"No, I just told them to stop following me around for once and. I haven't seen them since."

"Oh, well I guess that's all we wanted to know so we'll leave you alone now," I said as me and Blaise stood up. As we were walking away I asked, "Can I sleep in your room tonight again incase I have that dream again?"

"Yeah, just get your clothes and things for class tomorrow and something to sleep in," he said making his way to his room.

I walked to mine and got the things I needed and put them in my school bag. I made my way back to Blaise's room. I walked right in and saw Blaise sitting at his desk writing in something.

"Blaise, where do you want me to put my things?" I said after a moment of him not realizing I was even standing there.

"I saw him visibly jump and quickly finish writing something. When he was done the thing he was writing in disappeared off the desk.

"You can put them in the corner over there," he said pointing to the corner by his bed.

I put it over there and then sat down on his bed.

"So what are you doing," I asked.

"Oh, I was just writing some things down," he said standing up and making his way over to me.

"Well as interesting as that sounds are you going to come to bed or not?" I asked standing up and grabbing my pajamas.

"I'll be there in a bit," he said making his way towards the bathroom that was connected to the room.

I changed into my pajamas and then got under the covers. I laid there staring up at the canopy of the bed hangings for a few minutes when the bed shifted because of added weight. I rolled over and faced Blaise.

"Come here," Blaise said pulling me towards him.

He held unto me as I fell asleep. When I woke up the next day he was still asleep.

"Blaise," I said shaking him lightly, "Blaise, will you wake up already."

After a few more shakes he was up and I was making my way towards the bathroom. When I left the bathroom I saw that he had returned to sleeping.

"Blaise, wake up and don't go back to sleep."

"Why?" he asked groggily while stretching.

"Because if you don't wake up we won't be able to eat breakfast and I'm hungry," I said as though it was obvious.

"Fine, I'll get up," he said moving slowly.

I grabbed my clothes out of my bag and changed into them. After I brushed my hair and Blaise was ready to we slowly made our way to the Great Hall with our school bags for breakfast. The day went by rather slowly.

It was now Valentine's Day, people were receiving cards from boyfriends, girlfriends, and other anonymous singles. I had gotten some from my friends from Salem, but had yet to get one from Blaise, maybe he was going to give me the one from him when he arrived at the Great Hall. He arrived a few minutes later, kissed me on my cheek and sat down. I grabbed his card I got him and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he said after reading it.

"I don't have your gift on me right now and anyways you're going to be getting it later," he said when he saw my face.

"Oh, okay," I said sadly, "but what are we going to do today?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could spend the day at Hogsmeade," he said after he took a bite of his eggs.

"That sounds like a good plan. We're not going to go to that Madame Puddifoot's are we?" I asked wrinkling my nose at the nose in disgust.

"Not really. I'm kinda glad you don't want to go to it, considering I've never really cared for it. I think she goes a little over the top for my liking on Valentine's Day," Blaise said standing up.

I grabbed my mail off the table and went with him to the Entrance Hall so we could catch a carriage and head on our way. We sat in comfortable silence the whole way there, I was looking out the window and Blaise was sitting there thinking.

We got out of the carriage, it was rather chilly and fresh snow from the night before lay around on the ground. Snow was falling lightly around us so we decided to The Three Broomsticks to get a warm glass of Butterbeer. We walked towards it and entered. It took us a few minutes for us to find a table, when we had sat down and placed our orders, I sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked looking across the table at me concerned.

"Nothing really," I said quietly.

"No, something is wrong, come on tell me," Blaise said unconvinced.

"Well it's just that my father hasn't sent me any letters or anything and now I'm worried, because I don't know what he's up to. And it's left me nervous and wondering what he's up to. Draco's been disappearing and I want to know where he's going to. You don't know where do you?" I asked looking up from the table into his eyes.

"No," Blaise said looking away from me.

"You're lucky I don't feel like getting into an argument with you today."

"I guess," he said distracted.

Our drinks came and conversation between us stopped. The silence was slightly uncomfortable. We finished our drinks and headed back out into the snowing abyss. We decided to head back to the school since there wasn't mush else we could do since most of the other students were flooding all the stores and now The Three Broomsticks since it was cold outside.

On the way there we ended up getting into a small snowball fight. After we were done with the snowball fight we on continued on our way. After arriving at Hogwarts, Blaise was leading me somewhere because he had put a blindfold spell on me so that I wouldn't try to peek at where he was bringing me.

"Blaise I'm not going to peek you don't have to do this and where are you bringing me anyways?" I asked as he led me around the corridors of Hogwarts.

"Don't worry you'll like it," he answered with little help.

Things went quiet for a minute and then Blaise was helping me through an entrance. Once there we walked a bit and then he helped me up a set of stairs, we stopped in front of a door and Blaise pulled me in. He closed it behind me and then left my side. He came back a few minutes later.

"Alright I'm going to remove the spell," Blaise said softly.

When my sight came back I saw him standing in front of me, he moved a little to the left and I saw his bed with rose petals laying on it, there was a bouquet of roses in the middle of the bed on top of a square box. I stood there in stunned silence.

"Open the box," Blaise said lightly pushing me towards the bed.

I slowly walked towards the bed and sat down. I opened the box to reveal some Honeydukes chocolate, but in the middle of box was a rosebud. I picked it up and heard Blaise mutter something. The bud opened revealing a ring, the diamond was small, but not to small to me it was the right size for me. The band was slim it looked like an engagement ring, but we're only sixteen, seventeen years old. I looked up from the ring to see Blaise kneeling on one knee looking up at me.

"Paige, will you marry me?" Blaise asked.

"Umm…" I said thinking it through. _Is he just doing this to keep me from leaving when the school year is over? Or does he really want to marry me?_ "Blaise why are you asking me to marry you now?"

"Well even if it won't keep you here it will ensure that if and when we meet again after your father's dead that we will get married and have a life together," Blaise said.

"Well on that not then I guess I will. We can only hope that we won't be separate for long, who knows we might see each other a week after school ends or decades later," I said looking at him.

I watched him take the ring from me and, place it on my ring finger. He moved over to sit next to me. I leaned into kiss him gently on the lips, and it turned into a passionate kiss. My fingers were laced within his hair, his hands were on my back under my shirt rubbing slowly.

My hands moved from his hair to the bottom of his shirt. I played with the hem of the shirt during the kiss. When we broke for air I pulled it over his head. We went back to snogging, he slowly lifted my own shirt, and broke the kiss just long enough to lift it off over my head, then went back to kissing me. Soon we were both nude as the day we were born, our clothes in a pile on the floor, and we were still snogging on the bed. He entered me slowly and continued with the slow speed. We made love the whole night.

The next morning we got dressed and made our way to the Great Hall. We sat next to Draco at the table. When I reached for a muffin Draco grabbed my arm.

"What is this?" he asked indicating the ring Blaise had given me the night before.

"A ring, what else would it be?" I asked not wanting to talk about it at the table.

"Blaise come with me right now," Draco said standing up, and walking towards the doors leading outside, Blaise stood up and followed him.

I looked up to see Ashley giving me a questioning look. I moved my head indicating to meet me out in the hallway. I got up and walked towards it.

"Well what was that about?" Ashley asked me once we got out in the hallway.

"He saw this, Ash," I said showing her the ring.

"He didn't, did he?" Ashley asked excited.

"Yeah, he did actually last night. The way he did it was so original, too," I said thinking back to last night.

"Tell me about it," she said standing in front of me holding my arms.

" Well he put a blindfold charm on me and brought me up to his room. He took it off and there were rose petals scattered all across his bed and a box was sitting on it. It was a box of chocolate in the middle of the chocolates was a rosebud. The ring was in it, Blaise did or said something and it started to bloom. I was staring at the ring when he went down on his knee," I said happily.

"That is so sweet. I wish I had a guy like that," Ashley said (her and her latest boyfriend broke up over him being to controlling. She and Rupert wanted to take a break from each other since they were getting way too serious too fast).

"You will when Rupert sees the errors of his ways, but you also agreed with him that it was too serious of a relationship for you at this age. Just ask him to go out with you again before it's too late. Or you may never get the chance again. You never looked happier than when you were going out with him," I said.

"Alright, but I'll do it tomorrow. Anyways back to you, when do you two plan on getting married?"

"Well we don't know just about yet," I looked up and saw Blaise and Draco enter the building again from the corner of my eye, "We'll continue this later."

I walked over to them and grabbed Blaise's hand and walked with them. We ended up heading towards the Slytherin Common Room.

Not much happened within the next couple of weeks. I woke up one morning and rushed to the bathroom. I ended up throwing up some of my dinner from the night before. When I was done I rinsed out my mouth and brushed my teeth. I changed into uniform and then made my way to the Common Room.

I sat down in one of the chairs and waited for Blaise. He came down not long after me. We got up to head to the Great Hall for breakfast when I felt nauseous again so I quickly ran back to the bathroom. Ashley came in and held my hair.

"Blaise saw me coming down the stairs and told me you ran in here," Ashley said knowing what my own said question was.

"Thanks," I said when I was done.

"Welcome, how long have you been like this?" she said indicating towards the toilet, she waved her wand and it was clean again.

"It started this morning, I think it might just be a bug," I said.

"Oh," Ashley said looking like she was thinking about something.

"What's on your mind Ash?" I asked.

"Nothing, just forget about it," she said standing up and then helping me up.

I repeated what I had done earlier and then the two of us made our way back over to Blaise.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked me when we reached him.

"Nothing, I'm fine now. I was just feeling a bit sick before."

"Maybe you should stay in bed today, I can tell the professors you have today that you're sick if you want," Blaise said not moving from his spot.

"No it's alright. I feel better now."

"Okay," he said with an unsure look on his face.

_I better be over this bug thing soon or else my dreams **will** be coming true and that's not a good thing._ We all made our way to the Great Hall.

It had been almost two weeks since that day and I was still getting sick. Blaise was starting to worry about me. I didn't want to tell him what I thought it was._ I have to talk with Dumbledore before I do anything._ I was making my way up to his office when I ran into Potter literally.

"Sorry," he mumbled helping me up.

"It's alright," I said getting up and continuing on my way.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"Is it any of your business?"

"Well you looked lost, so I was thinking I could help you find out where you're going."

"Fine, do you know where Dumbledore's office is?" I asked feeling stupid in asking.

"I just came from there I'll walk you there right now, he said walking with me.

"How _Gryffindor_ like of you," I said following him.

When we finally reached Dumbledore's office he said the password and then stood there looking at me.

"Goodbye," I said looking at him pointedly.

I turned around and made my way up the staircase. When I reached the top I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I opened the door and saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk.

"What do I owe this meeting to, Miss Lestrange?" he asked his eyes showing concern.

"I was wondering if you could give me protection from my father," I said unsure about this whole thing.

" but your father is in Azkaban, is he not?"

"Well you see he wasn't my father just my Aunt's husband," I said quietly.

"Then you must be Bethany's daughter, am I correct?"

"Yes, I am I found out a couple of months ago."

"So have you found out who your father is yet?"

"Yes I did and that's why I need the protection until he is gone, I can't go back to my Aunt and Uncle's this summer or else I'll never be able to leave," I said talking quietly.

"And that would be why?"

"Well I think I'm pregnant and if I am then my father will take the baby from me and use it to…to…," I broke down crying at that moment not being able to continue.

"And you're father is Tom Marvolo Riddle? Am I correct?" I nodded my head unable to stop the tears cascading down my face. "The thing is I can't be your protector," at this I started to cry even harder, "but I can get someone else trustworthy enough to do it for me. She will do it without any questions asked. If I may ask who is the father?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"B-blaise Z-zab-zabini," I choked out.

"He'll need to be protected too."

"Do we need to send for him?" I asked attempting to wipe away my tears.

"No McGonagall will get him before she comes here, I sent Fawkes to get her," Dumbledore said indicating the puff of smoke where the Phoenix had been sitting just minutes ago.

"Oh," I said quietly.

We sat in silence until they both arrived. Blaise came and sat down next to me looking confused, but he quickly hid it. McGonagall made her way over to Dumbledore and they started to have a whispered conversation.

"What am I doing here?" Blaise asked quietly.

"I decided today to talk to Dumbledore about getting protection from my father, like you suggested around Christmas," I answered whispering back to him.

"What made you change your mind so quickly?"

"I see you haven't told him yet. Well McGonagall has agreed to be your Secret Keeper," Dumbledore said saving me form answering Blaise.

"Thank you, Ma'am," I said politely.

"You can go to Madame Pompfrey to see if you are correct in your assumption," Dumbledore said dismissing us.

I made my way quietly out of his office with Blaise following behind me. As soon as we were out if the stairwell and making our way to the Hospital Wing.

"I think I'm pregnant Blaise," I said quietly.

"What!" Blaise asked with an odd look on his face.

"You heard me," I said quietly.

"But when?"

"I don't know, I don't even know how far along I am, if I even am, that's why we're going to go to Madame Pompfrey" I said continuing on my way.

We continued on our way quietly. When we got there Madame Pompfrey was standing by the door waiting for us. She ushered us into a curtained off area. She put up a silencing spell around us and the enclosure. She had me lay down on the bed, she waved her wand over my stomach, it glowed a yellow and the faded.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait in the new chapter, but I kinda got writer's block during my break and I didn't really have the time to write anything since I spent a little over a week at my Aunt's. And now I'm actually getting ready to move over by them on the ninth of September so I've been busy with school and getting ready to transfer, and all that crap. So after this chapter there maybe a long wait also. Since I'll be living with my Aunt for the first month or so and I plan on getting a job over there as soon as possible since I'm in need or some cash flow right now. And again I'm so sorry for the long ass wait for this chapter that just isn't worth the three or so months you all waited for it. But I hope you all enjoy it.

Page 13


	13. Is This the End or Just the Beginning?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters except Paige and the baby(ies).

Summary: Paige's parents are killed by mysterious people during her fifth year at Salem Institution. She has to move in with her Aunt and Uncle in England. She will be going to Hogwarts for her last two years. She will find out something that she wished she hadn't.

A/N: Sorry it's been such a long time since I've updated but I've been waiting for more reviews and I did tell you that if no one reviewed besides my friends that they would be the only ones getting the final chapter of the story. So they have more than likely already finished reading this chapter. If I do continue this as another story it will be quite awhile until that one comes out and that's even if I do one. So as of right now that's a big maybe. The funeral in the story I some what wrote in my own words but the way it goes with what J.K. wrote happened at the funeral.

Chapter 13: Is This the End or Just the Beginning?

"It seems as though you are with child and the conception date was around Valentine's Day," she said moving around the closed off area, "The sex of the child is indeterminable at the moment, but I need to know what you plan on doing now?"

"Well I do plan on keeping the baby. I'm not just going to get rid of my baby," I said sitting up.

"All right, you'll have to come back in three weeks, to check up on the child," Madame Pompfrey said before she took the silencing spell off.

Blaise and I went back to the Common Room since the curfew was coming closer. When we got there we just sat down on a couch, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"So you're staying now?" he asked rubbing my shoulder.

"Yeah, I can't run from him in the 'condition' I'm in right now. I wouldn't be able to run ever and with me staying I know you'll help all you can," I said just loud enough for him to hear and no one else.

"I'm just glad that you're staying, but why did you go to Dumbledore?" Blaise asked looking around and then whispering.

"I wanted to know if he could be my Secret Keeper since he's the only one my father is truly afraid of, but he couldn't so McGonagall is going to be. I think something is up though, because why else would he find someone else to be the Secret Keeper."

"That's good, now let's head to bed before we continue this conversation and someone we don't want to hear us does. So come on," Blaise said getting up and then helping me up from the couch.

We made our way to his room to go to sleep. As soon as we got into his room I made my way to his bed and laid down, closing my eyes. The months were slowly going by until, one night when Dumbledore left the castle that, the castle came under attack. I went to McGonagall as soon as I found out and she put me in a in a closet like room with a powerful locking spell on the door. She told me she would come back and unlock the door for me once things settled down and it was safe for me to come out.

I pulled my wand out from within my robes and lit the tip of it and look around the room. I saw a box sitting in a corner and transfigured it into a small bed to sleep on for awhile. I turned another box into a pillow and moved onto the bed. I had been getting more tired lately and was keen to actually start dozing off during meals, so much that Blaise just went into the Great Hall to get us something to eat and then came back into the Common Room with it. My stomach was starting to protrude, but only slightly. A few hours later the door was unlocked by an extremely upset looking McGonagall.

"Come on, you have to get back to your Common Room immediately," McGonagall said backing up to let me leave the room.

"What happened?" I asked quietly, not expecting an answer.

"Death Eaters attacked the school, and Dumbledore was killed so hurry up and get back to your Common Room. I'd escort you myself but I have some meetings to get to right now," McGonagall said walking a ways down the hallway as she was talking to me.

I quickly made my way to the Slytherin Common Room. I said the password and made my way inside. I walked hurriedly towards Blaise's room unseen. I knocked on his door and made my way inside the room seeing Blaise sitting on his bed with a worried expression on his face.

"Blaise?" I said quietly making my way over to him slowly.

"Yeah?" he asked looking up and seeing me.

"What happened and how did they get in?" I asked sitting next to him on the bed.

"I don't know really why they were here, if it was to get you or to just attack Hogwarts. But I do have an inkling of how they got in. Your cousin got them in through the Room of Requirement is how I think they got in. That's what I think was occupying his time lately, and now he's run off, along with Snape. I thin Snape or Draco killed Dumbledore, I'm not to sure on that one," Blaise said staring at the wall opposite of him.

"Oh," I said quietly getting ready to lay down.

The funeral for Dumbledore was massive, hundreds upon hundreds of chairs had been set up in rows in front of the lake. A crowd of all sorts had all ready gathered and were sat in half the chairs. Among the people gathered was the hairy bass player of the Weird Sisters, Cornelius Fudge, Rita Skeeter, and the new Minister of Magic, Scrimgeour.

Strange music began to play and people started looking around for the source of the music, my eyes settled on the lake to see the Merepeople singing in their language. The Care of Magical Creatures professor began walking up the aisle, that separated the rows of chairs into two sections, carrying Dumbledore's body that was wrapped in purple velvet spangled with golden stars. A small tufty-haired man walked up to the front by the marble table that Dumbledore was resting on.

Not being able to hear a word the man said I started to look around and noticed that I lot of the other Slytherin didn't look the least bit sad, while the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors looked near tears. Several people started screaming and I looked back over to see that the little man had stopped speaking and that the white marble table that Dumbledore lay upon had risen in the air and was engulfed in bright, white flames.

I turned to look at Blaise when he tapped on my shoulder, "McGonagall wants to talk to us after the funeral is over with," he whispered in my ear.

"All right," I said looking back towards the table to see that it was back on the ground looking untouched.

A shower of arrows rained down not long after that, falling short of the crowd. With the funeral now over people were either making their way into the castle or were staying outside talking to each other. Blaise and I made our way back into the castle to meet with McGonagall over our plans for going into hiding.

"Dumbledore knew something like this would happen to him that's why he didn't want to promise to you that he would be your Secret Keeper and that's why he was so keen to get me to do it. That and also that I was one of the more trusted people out of the Order that would take this on without any questions asked what so ever. So now we are going to have to find a place for you to stay," she said once we were all in her office and seated.

"We can stay here and it would be better because of the Hospital Wing, the fact that my father would never look here, and you and the rest of the Order could easily reach us here," I said.

"But we would have to make sure no one knows where you will be, if you need anything after we put you up in a room here, you can owl me and only me. You don't tell anyone before you leave that you are leaving. I'll be around to get you some maternity clothes once you don't fit into your clothes you have now anymore, and once the baby comes I'll get you some baby clothes for the little one. As for now as soon as school is done with and the students leave to go back home, we'll put you into hiding. You will get updates on what is happening during the war. You'll also get some house-elves that will help you," She said.

"All right," I said, Blaise nodded his head in understanding.

McGonagall dismissed us, we made our way back to the Slytherin Common Room. We went to our respective rooms and started to pack our things up so that everyone would believe that we were leaving, plus the fact it would make it easier to make everything to. The next day the students were sent home and we went into hiding.

Weeks had past and it was coming to the end of August. It looked like I was nearing the end of my pregnancy even though I was only in my sixth month. Madame Pompfrey had come about a month ago and checked on the baby, we had yet to find out the sex of the baby because the light still had yet to change from yellow to blue or pink. Madame Pompfrey told us it was very possible that I was expecting more than one child and that they were of the opposite sex. She also explained to us that the reason was because Blaise had twin sisters and I was a twin myself. It also explained why I was so huge at this time too.

"You okay, Paige?" Blaise asked from his spot on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm all right I just want this to be over with already. I can't stand being stuck in here. I want someone to kill him and then we can get out of here," I said looking out the window that I was sitting by.

"McGonagall is coming to visit us next week for your check up with Madame Pompfrey and I think she said she was bringing something with her for your birthday. She wouldn't tell me what it was though," Blaise said watching me look out the window.

"Did I ever tell you that I have a twin? I know Pompfrey mentioned it, but have I?" I asked looking away from the window and over to Blaise.

"Not that I can remember. I do remember you talking about some letters that were addressed to your Aunt," Blaise said looking like he wanted to hear more.

"Well I found out that my twin is male and he is older than me, but I don't know who he is or if he is even alive," I said staring blankly at the wall behind him.

"Well if he is and he knows who you are I hope he comes forward for you. That is if your father doesn't or didn't get hold of him," Blaise said walking over to me and placing his arms around me protectively and placing his head on top of mine.

We sat in silence staring out the window. The war had been raging on all summer at times the fighting would come onto the grounds of the castle. Some bodies still laid on the ground from the last time. The sun was slowly setting casting eerie shadows on the bodies. For the past week I had just sat at the window and looked out. Blaise was getting worried about me and had sent a message to McGonagall about it. So that was the reason she was visiting next week.

"Come on let's go to bed," Blaise said a few hours later.

I got up and made my way to our bed room. I crawled into bed without changing my clothes. The visit with McGonagall had gone over well and it was now early September. I woke up one morning to a shooting pain in my abdomen, the pain went on for about a minute and then it stopped. I laid there staring at the ceiling to see if another one would occur. Once the next shooting pain ripped through my abdomen, I sat up and started to wake up Blaise.

"Huh? What's going on?" Blaise asked groggily.

"I think the babies have decided to come into this world right about now," I said attempting to get out of the bed.

Blaise quickly shot out of the bed and made his way over to the fireplace that was placed in our room more so for this reason then to keep the room warm. He quickly got hold of McGonagall who was going to bring Madame Pompfrey with her. About ten more minutes later they arrived and Madame Pompfrey quickly started to bustle around the room getting things ready.

"About how far apart are the contractions?" Madame Pompfrey asked.

"The last one was just before Blaise got hold of McGonagall. Ooowww," I yelled at the end as another one hit me.

"Your contractions are quickly coming closer and closer meaning that we can expect the babies soon," she said.

Soon turned into ten hours and twenty-seven minutes, and we had a baby boy who we named Blaise Xavier Zabini, but we would call him Xavier to avoid confusion. Ten minutes later we had our baby girl, Rayne Katrina Zabini. Madame Pompfrey cleaned the off and then handed them to me. Blaise sat next to me looking down at our kids with a smile of pride on his face.

"They're so tiny," he said as the pointer finger of his right hand was grasped by Xavier.

I handed Blaise, Xavier since Rayne was already asleep in my arms. We sat on the bed having a nice family moment. Blaise walked over to the cribs with Xavier and placed him in the crib. He came back over to get Rayne from me and place her in her crib. He came back for the third and last time and climbed into the bed with me as soon as Madame Pompfrey cleaned the bed with a swish of her wand before they left.

We ended up falling asleep not long afterwards. I was woken up a few hours later to one of the twins crying. I got up as quickly as my tired body would allow me to and made my way over to the cribs across the room from our bed.

"Mummy's coming. Hold on," I said in a calming voice as I reached the cribs to see that Rayne was the one crying.

I picked her up and started my way over to the bed when Xavier woke up. I looked down at Rayne then resituated her so I could hold the two of them. I made my way back to the cribs and picked him up and then continued on my way back to the bed. I started to feed Rayne first since she woke me up first. Blaise woke up a few minutes later and I finished up with Rayne, feeding Xavier next.

"Could you burp her for me, please?" I asked after I handed her to him.

"All right," he said as he started.

Once she was burped he put her back into her crib. I finished with little Blaise and burped him then handed him to his father so he could put him away. We ended up falling back to sleep quite quickly afterwards. The next morning we were awoken by McGonagall holding a rolled up parchment.

"Your mother wanted me to give this to you Mr. Zabini," she said handing the piece of parchment to the half asleep Blaise that was sitting next to me in the bed.

She left once he opened it and started to read it. Once he was done he handed it to me to read.

_Blaise and Paige,_

_Congratulations on having your very healthy little boy and girl. I hope you are doing well Paige and that my son is helping you with my grandchildren. We can only hope that you can come out of hiding soon. So I can really see how beautiful my grandchildren are and not have to hear about them from other people. When you are finally able to come out of hiding I am inviting you to stay here so I can visit with you and the children. Until then I hope all of you stay happy and healthy_

_Love always, Mum_

After I finished reading it I put it in the night stand next to the bed. I got out of bed and made my way over to the twins who were still soundly sleeping in their cribs. After checking and making sure they were all right I made my way over to Blaise. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his back.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked hugging him from my position.

"Just thinking about how we may never see our friends and family again unless your father dies or is killed and with the way things are going that may never happen," he said turning around and holding me tightly until the twins thought it was their duty to interrupt this moment with their crying.

Blaise and I broke apart and quickly made our way over to them each grabbing one of the twins, Blaise had Rayne and was attempting to calm her down. I checked little Blaise's nappy and saw that I needed to change him.

"She may need her nappy changed, you might want to check and see," I said as I grabbed another nappy.

I removed the dirty nappy from him, putting it off to the side for now. I waved my wand at the dirty nappy making it disappear.

Once Blaise was finished with Rayne he said, "Thanks for helping me figure out what was bothering her."

"Your welcome," I said, with the little one still in my arms, as I made my way over to him.

I put my head on his shoulder and just relaxed there. We stood there quietly for a few minutes. Months had gone by and we were still in hiding and people were still dying daily. No word of what or where Harry Potter had been or was. The twins were now almost six months old. Rayne took her first steps before Blaise did, but both of them were now attempting to get out of their cribs and they happened to succeed this morning. I woke up to discover that the two of them were on the floor next to my bed.

"Now how did you two manage to escape?" I asked scooping them up into my arms making them erupt into their adorable giggles.

I played with them by using my wand to make their teddy bears dance and talk to them. They giggled and laughed at the antics of their teddies. Blaise woke up and made his way into the kitchen that they had added to the room since I didn't want to bother the house-elves at all times of the night the cravings I had while being pregnant.

Blaise started to make him and me breakfast when he got in there. I put the twins back in their cribs for a quick minute so I could go and make them their breakfast of formula similar to the muggles' baby formula. Once I had fed them, I went into the area that held the table we ate on. Blaise had made us some pancakes, bacon, and sausage and had some pumpkin juice out for us, I sat down and started to pile some of everything on my plate.

"Thank you for this Blaise," I said as he poured me some pumpkin juice.

"Why shouldn't I do this when you gave me such beautiful children and the fact that I love you to death," Blaise said looking over at me affectionately.

We continued eating with some small chitchat going on. There was a knock on the door leading from the hallway to this room. Blaise and I both looked at each making a silent agreement that he would see who was there and that I would go into our room and watch the children. As I got into the room I noticed that the twins were being extremely quiet so I made my way over to their cribs and saw that they weren't in there.

I started to panic and then heard a coo come from under the bed. I looked under there and saw the two of them. Once I got them out from under there I heard a knock on the bedroom door. I walked over and open the door to see Blaise standing there with a few hooded figures. They removed there hoods to reveal the Golden Trio standing there. We made our way into the sitting room and Blaise and I sat ourselves down on the couch I handed him Rayne while I continued holding onto little Blaise. The three of them sat down in the chairs around the small table that they were all seated around.

"So what are all of you doing here and what do you want?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Well we know that you're Voldemort's daughter," Potter said at my father's name that we had given himself Weasley and Granger flinched, "McGonagall released this information to the Order and told us that you might want to help us."

"Well I would have helped had I not had the twins and plus the fact that if I did anything to help kill my father his little follower's would hunt me down and kill Blaise, the twins and me," I said holding little Blaise closer to me.

He looked up at me and said, "Mama."

Everyone looked at him in complete stunned silence, the room had gone quiet. Blaise placed Rayne directly next to me and then went to squat on the floor in front of me.

"What did you say?" Blaise asked calmly trying to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"Mama," he said again clapping his tiny hands together with a look of happiness on his chubby baby face.

Blaise picked him up and then hugged him to himself with a look of pure joy on his face. Rayne looked up at me and tugged on my sleeve wanting me to hold me. I picked her up and placed her on my lap facing me. Granger was looking at me with a slight smile on her face.

"Blaise please sit down so we can continue this and then they can leave," I said grabbing his sleeve.

"All right," Blaise said still ecstatic, he sat back down next me.

"Can you at least give us some information on your father?" Granger asked politely.

"Depends on what the information is because I don't have very much information to begin with," I said putting my head on Blaise's shoulder for a little bit.

"We were wondering of you knew where he was last hiding and if possible what his big plan was," Potter said calmly.

"Last I knew he was at Malfoy Manor and the plan he had was for him to marry me off to Blaise and to have a kid within the next three and he was planning on taking the child from me after I gave birth and brainwashing him it. That's why when I found out I was pregnant I went to Dumbledore for protection. For the simple reason that I didn't want him using any of my children for such an evil plan and as far as I'm concerned I have a father and never had one. Anything else you want to know?"

"Actually not really," Potter said still sitting in the seat.

"So I'm going to assume now that you want me to get you all a cup of tea. Am I right?"

"That would be greatly appreciated," Granger said politely giving Potter a slight glare.

For the first time Weasley spoke, "And if possible could you bring something for us to snack on?"

"All right hold on. I'll be right back," I said still holding onto Rayne and walked into the kitchen.

_Fucking assholes who do those two think they are intruding in our home and then..._

"Do you need any help?" Granger asked interrupting my thoughts .

"Yeah, thanks," I said placing Rayne in one of the high chairs we had for the kids.

I put a pot on for tea and took some teacups down, while Granger started to make some snack food for everyone.

"How is it taking care of two children at such a young age?" Granger asked while she continued to make sandwiches.

"At times it can be but Madame Pompfey helped me out some at the beginning, especially since my mother died a long time ago and all of the other females in my family I was even remotely close to or the ones that cared greatly for me were killed or they are dead. So in reality it is kinda harder for me with raising them then most women who have children, but at least Blaise is here for me. The downside is having my father attempting to take my children," I said.

"I guess that would be true," she said placing the sandwiches on a platter.

I picked Rayne up from her highchair waved my wand to make the tea tray follow me and made my way back to the sitting room. The tea tray gently landed on the table, as I went back to sitting next to Blaise who was entertaining little Blaise. Potter and Weasley were talking to each other in hushed tones. Granger came in with the tray carrying the sandwiches. Granger got the two's attention and as soon as they saw the food they went in taking some. Rayne looked up at me and then started to cry.

"I'll be right back," I said picking Rayne up and walking back into Blaise and mine's room to check her nappy.

I went and checked and saw it was still clean. So I thought that maybe she was hungry I decided to attempt to fed her. She stopped crying and started to eat. I was done I made my way back to the sitting room with a happy Rayne.

As soon as I got into the sitting room I was greeted with a, "Paige he won't stop squirming and I don't know what he wants," Blaise said with a distraught look on his face.

"Here you take her and I'll take him and find out what's wrong with him,' I said taking little Blaise from him.

"Mama, Mama," little Blaise kept saying bouncing up and down on my hip.

I walked out of the room and made my way back to the bedroom to check and see if he had soiled his nappy. When I saw he didn't and he wasn't hungry I just looked at him.

"You just wanted you mummy, didn't you?" I asked holding him.

"Mama," he said moving towards me more with his arms open trying to hug me.

"Come on, let's go to Daddy now," I said leaving the room and walking back towards the living room.

When I got in here I saw Potter, Weasley, and Granger getting up and putting their cloaks on.

"Goodbye," I said making my way over to Blaise who was still sitting on the couch with Rayne on the couch with Rayne in his lap.

Once they left Blaise seemed to relax. I rested my head on his shoulder, the twins were being quiet. We all stayed in silence for a few minutes.

"Why are they allowed to come here and my mother who wouldn't even think to betray us isn't," Blaise asked breaking the silence.

"Who knows, but those idiots actually think that I would know where he was hiding, when we're in hiding ourselves, but from him. The only thing is, is that I hope we did help them finding him though. I'm just so tired of being hiding. I mean come on we've been in here almost a year now," I said sitting back up, but facing Blaise on the couch.

"I know, but remember why we're in hiding. If we weren't than the kids could be at risk especially Little Blaise," Blaise said hugging me to him with one arm.

"I know, and wouldn't it be better to call him Xavier instead of Little Blaise all the time," I said looking up at him since I had been staring at one spot on the floor.

"All right we will, but please cheer up. I don't like to see you upset about this or anything like this," Blaise said pulling me against him.

He kissed my cheek gently and then made his way into our room with the twins. He came back a few minutes later without them. He lounged on the couch and pulled me into his lap so that I was laying on him. He started to kiss my neck while holding me against him. I started to kiss my neck while holding me against him. As we got farther into the kiss I turned myself fully around, so that I was now straddling him. He put his hands on my waist and they started to make their way under my shirt.

He lifted the shirt up and started to take it off, breaking the kiss just long enough to lift it up and over my head. As soon as it was gone we went back to making out again. My hands made their way to the buttons on his shirt. Quickly unbuttoning it I pushed it open all the way, he removed it quickly never breaking the kiss. We continued to remove our clothing slowly while we were snogging. I stopped him when I thought of the twins.

"We can't do this right now. What about the twins?" I asked sitting up and removing his hands from me.

"Don't worry about them. I put a silencing spell on the door anyway so they can't hear a thing. Plus we haven't done anything for months and I miss that and the fact that you have been somewhat teasing me lately," Blaise said pulling me back down.

"Fine," I said as I started kissing him and moving my hands up and down on his chest.

Raking my nails down his chest and moved lower. My hand grabbed his erection. After we were done we laid on the couch. I summoned a blanket over so that we could cover up. We ended up falling asleep. The next morning I woke up to the sun shining on my face. Blaise was no longer next to me. I sat up looking around saw that our bedroom door was open, but it looked empty. I got up with the blanket wrapped around me and went into our bedroom to get dressed.

After I was done I went back to the Living room to see that it was still empty. I walked over to the couch and saw that there was a note on the table, picking up the note I started to read it.

Went for a walk around the castle with the twins. Be back soon.

Blaise

Placing it back on the table I started to attempt to clean up the clothes that were on the floor. After doing that I made my way into our room to put the clothes in the dirty clothes basket for the House-Elves to clean. Once I was done with that Blaise and the twins were back yet, getting worried I wandered out of the portrait hole to try and find them.

Walking down flights of stairs, I got to the Entrance Hall, then made my way down them. I saw Blaise standing looking around without the twins in site. I stopped and looked right at him, his eyes sending a silent message of _Go back to the house. Get help._ I turned around and started back up the stairs.

Once I reached the portrait hole I made my way in and went straight to the fireplace. Grabbing some floo powder I threw it in, stuck my head in then said, "12 Grimwald Place." My head began to spin within the fireplace, with other wizarding fireplaces flying by. My head finally stopped spinning to see feet pacing in front of me.

"Where in the bloody hell can he be hiding? There's not many places left," whoever it was said.

"Hello, can you stop talking to yourself and help me," I said looking up.

"Want do you want?" Potter asked crouching down to talk to me.

"Blaise's in trouble and the twins seem to be missing. Can you help?" I asked almost crying at the mention of twins possibly missing.

"I'll get some help and then we'll be right there," he said making his way towards the door.

I pulled my head out of the fireplace and made my way over to the couch and I sat down on it pulling my knees up to my chest. I was rocking back and forth, staring at a spot on the floor when they arrived. Granger being the caring one came over to me, trying to comfort me.

"Where are they?" Potter asked walking towards the portrait hole.

"I saw Blaise in the Entrance Hall, I don't know where the twins are though," I said hugging my knees closer against me.

"Come on Ron," Potter said walking out of the portrait hole with Weasley following him.

"Don't worry they'll save them," Granger said once they left.

"Why would anyone do this to me? The thing is I think my father is behind this, and why would he do this to his own daughter? No one can be that evil can they?" I asked starting to cry.

Granger didn't answer. She just continued to rub my back, which was more comforting than her trying to lie about it. We sat there in silence for ten minutes before she asked if I would like some tea. So I was now sitting on the couch by myself with Granger in kitchen making tea for the two of us. An hour passed by and they still weren't back yet and I was really starting to wonder what was taking them so long. _Had something bad happened to the twins?_ After having that thought I burst into tears Granger quickly attempting to calm me.

"What's wrong?" she asked soothingly.

"What's taking them so long? Did something happen to the twins?" I asked crying harder.

I hadn't even finished my sentence when the portrait hole opened revealing Weasley holding the twins.

I got up and rushed over to him saying loudly, "Give me my babies."

Taking them from him, I made sure they had all ten toes and fingers. Squeezing them to my bosom, I walked toward the couch, sat down, and began crying, rocking back and forth.

"Where'd you find them?" I asked looking up from the twins to Weasley.

"Harry and I found them locked in a closet. We don't know who put them there though," Weasley said looking at me and then at Granger, "We got attacked so Harry sent me back here with the twins. I don't know where he went after that but he has the Marauder's Map on him so chances are he's looking for Zabini."

"Hopefully nothing's happened to him," Granger said.

"He's going to wish he died when he gets back here, how dare he put my babies in danger. Especially when he knows my father is looking for them and me. My poor babies," I said hugging them and rocking back and forth.

I got up and brought them into the bedroom to put them into their cribs. Then I started back out of the room. When I got to the doorway of the living room I heard Granger and Weasley talking in hushed voices.

"…Malfoy…attempting…" Weasley was saying, but those where the only words I picked up on.

"…Twins…take off…" Granger replied whispering furiously.

I back tracked some and then turned to walk back into the living room. As soon as they heard my feet hitting the floor as I walked in they stopped talking and sat back up but not before I heard the word "kill". I sat down on the couch and the silence crept up and started to become suffocating.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked breaking the silence minutes later.

"Umm…we…we were…" Weasley said stumbling over his words.

"We weren't talking about anything important, it was nothing really, just some things that have to deal with the Order, nothing that really concerns you," Granger nervously rambled.

"Fine, don't tell me what it was. Now who was trying to take my children?" I asked getting straight to it.

"I'm not too sure about that since Harry sent me straight back up here with you kids and then took off to find Zabini," Weasley said looking at me.

As I was about to say something the portrait hole opened again and Blaise and Potter stood in the doorway with scratches and bruises on them. Blaise had a stream of blood dripping, it looked like from his hairline and down the side of his face. Blaise's nose looked broken and he also had a split lip. Potter had what looked like a black eye appearing on his left eye, he was walking with a bit of a limp, and he had a bruise forming on his right cheek as if someone had physically slugged him. Granger got off the couch and ran over to Potter.

"Oh, Harry what happened to you? Are you alright? Is anything broken?" she asked as she fawned over him like a mother to her injured child.

I just stood there looking at Blaise with a scowl on my face. Then I got up from the couch, ran from the room and went into the bedroom, locking it behind me with my wand. I summoned a bag over to me and then walked over to the bureau and began stuffing mine and the twins things into it. I put the bag on my arm picked up the twins, unlocked the door and made my way past Blaise into the living room.

"You're taking me with you when you leave. I'm not having him endanger my children again," I said moving out of Blaise's reach when he tried to grab me.

"Paige, you're being unreasonable," he said.

"I'm being unreasonable? You just endangered the lives of our children, just to walk around the castle and I won't allow it," I said throwing my arms in the air since Granger was now holding the twins.

"I can explain," Blaise said pleading.

"I don't give a bloody fucking hell what you were doing. If you wanted to take a fucking walk around the castle you didn't have to take the kids," I said walking towards Granger and the twins, Potter had grabbed my bag and was holding it.

I took the kids from Granger and then we started to leave when Blaise grabbed my arm.

"Let me go this instance, Blaise," I said through gritted teeth.

"Paige I just want to explain. You know I would never purposely hurt the kids," he said as tears were on the verge of falling fro his eyes.

"Blaise, I know you would never purposely hurt them, but I'm doing what I feel is right for them right now," I said getting out of the portrait hole with Granger, Potter, and Weasley. We walked to the Headmaster's office after that.

That had been a few weeks ago and I had been staying at Granger's place the whole time. I had gotten at least ten owls from Blaise's mother about me taking the kids and leaving, and I had gotten over thirty or more from Blaise himself. I never opened his though, especially after the first one from his mother.

As I was sitting at the kitchen table looking out the window, I had put the twins down for their nap a few minutes ago. I was waiting for Granger to get home for lunch to find out what was happening since I seemed as though the war at abruptly come to a halt.

"Hey," I heard Granger say as she walked into the kitchen.

"Anything new since last night?" I asked.

Granger had a container of mayo in her hand when she almost dropped it at my question, "Nope, nothing new."

"What are you keeping from me?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her.

"Noth-"

"Can you believe he turned himself into the Dark Lord?" Weasley said from the living room.

"Ronald, shut up, right this instance and don't say another thing," Granger said staring into the living room stunned by his stupidity at saying something he obviously wasn't suppose to, the mayonnaise jar now laying on the floor with mayonnaise splattered all over the place.

"Who turned themselves into him?" I asked standing up and not getting an answer from either of them. After a few moment of silence I spoke again, "Who did, please tell me," I said becoming frantic, "It was Blaise wasn't it? Wasn't it?" I yelled now hysterical.

When no one answered for the third time I collapsed on the floor and began to cry the tears flowing out of my eyes, creating black trails down my face.

"Calm down, Paige, please stop crying," Granger said coming over to me.

"He's only doing this because I left with the twins. The only thing I don't get is why go to my father when he could have gone to an Order member," I said crying into my hands.

"Yeah, he could have," Granger said slowly.

Xavier began to cry so I got up and headed into the room we were staying in. I picked him up out of the crib and began bouncing him on my hips as I walked around the room thinking over what happened.

_Why would he have gone to my father unless something happened between him and the Order? Maybe those cuts and bruises weren't a result of some fight between him and a Death Eater but between him and Potter. Potter could have told him to stay away, but why would he do that?_

I put Xavier back in the crib, checked on Rayne and then looked over the letters Blaise had sent over the weeks and I noticed that the longer I had stayed away that they started to dwindled in the numbers that I received daily until the last one was dated almost a week old. The fighting had died off a day or two after that letter. Reading through them I didn't really see anything saying about him planning to visit or see my father. Then I noticed something near his signature on the last one it was:

**HPwlmny, SIhtsafy**.

Looking at it I tried to figure out what it said. Giving up I put it down and laid on the bed. I stared at the ceiling trying to figure out what I was going to do. Next thing I knew I had awakened to a dark room. I sat up in the bed and looked around the room. I got out of the bed and made my way over to the crib to check on the twins to see that they weren't in there. I walked out of the room, my heart beating a little faster. I looked through Granger's house and found them in the kitchen with her.

"They were getting whiny and you fell asleep so I brought them in here to feed them," she explained after seeing my face.

"Thanks Granger. I've just been so stressed plus the fact that I haven't been sleeping much lately either," I said sitting down on one of the dining room chairs.

"Hope you're not coming down with anything," she said caringly.

"Actually I hope I am coming down with something so that I know it's not what I think it is," I said watching her carefully.

"Well what are you thinking it might be?" she asked from the sink.

"The thing is when I was pregnant with the twins I was tired a lot of the time. I'm just that I might be because of what happened lately," I said twisting a napkin in my hands, tears misting over my eyes.

"So you think you might be pregnant again?" she asked drying the dishes.

"Well I haven't gotten morning sickness yet. So as of right now I might just be getting sick and that's all. I'm hoping that's what it is since what's happened and all," I said with sadness in my voice.

"It'll be alright either way," she said.

"No, it isn't, before he… he turned himself into my father it would have been alright, but now… now I might be the one that's putting our children in danger not him. Maybe he did it because I left but who knows. I just want him back now."

"But he endangered your children."

"Yeah, but not on purpose. I read through the letters he sent me that went unopened he didn't endanger them, he brought them to see Draco, but he started to wonder why wait this long to see them, as he had made his way down the stairs. That's why Potter and Weasley found them locked in that room, they were in there for their own protection," I said watching the twins play with their food.

"Maybe there's some type of message hidden in the letters. Why don't you bring them in here and we'll look over them."

"Alright," I said getting up and heading into the room I was staying in to get the letters. Once I had gotten the letters I made my way back to the kitchen with them. "I've got them."

"Alright let's look at them then. Did anything stick out to you?" she asked thumbing through the piles of letters.

"Only on one of the letters, it was the last one he sent about five days ago. It was something by his signature that didn't make any sense to me at all. Do you think you could figure it out?"

"Show me where it is," Granger said handing me the letters, I pointed it out on the one letter, "I can't see anything except the signature."

"Here let me copy it down and then you can help me figure it out," I said grabbing a napkin she had on the table as she grabbed a quill and ink.

As I copied it down something weird started to happen to the letters. But I continued copying them down when I had finished the letters had split and multiplied to form the message:

_Harry Potter won't let me near you. So I have to stay away from you._

"Can you see it?" I asked her once I had finished reading it.

"What are you talking about, I can't see anything. Are you sure you wrote anything?"

"Yes, I'm sure now where's Potter? I have to talk to him now. So where is he at, at this moment in time and don't tell me I can't talk to him," I said demanding her to, as I stood up and I started pacing in front of the table.

"Well there's a problem with you speaking to Harry. He's unreachable right now. It will endanger him if we try and contact him right now, it could very well blow our plan of action," Granger said desperately.

"I don't give a fuck how much danger it puts him into but I want him here right now. It's his fault that my family may very well fall apart even more than it already has and I won't allow it if I can stop it from happening. I won't allow my children to grow up in a family without a father like I did, especially when that father would do anything to protect them. Just because someone was jealous of him and wanted him out of the picture, so he could try and swoop in and play the hero. Well guess what it won't work because no matter how pissed I am at Blaise I would never do that to our children and plus the fact that I love him more than anything," I ranted, taking a huge gulp of air after that.

"The thing is though, we don't know where he is. He just disappeared last night. We didn't want to alarm anyone so we haven't told anyone about his disappearance."

"That son of a bitch, and why would everyone's Golden Boy just disappear? We all know he likes to be in the spotlight, so why disappear? To get more sympathy from the people?"

"Harry's not like that," Granger yelled angrily.

"Yeah, just like he wouldn't push my fiancé away so that he could try to move in on me, as if I would even want him. Blaise is only second to our children and I love them that much because they are a result of our love. You would think someone would give up by now, but no Mr. Gryffindor-I-have-to-save-the-world can't give up on anything," I said just as angrily if not more back to her.

"Harry would never break up a family for his own personal gain. He's not like that."

"Well maybe is there more to your Golden Boy than even you knew about. And did you know that the hat thought about putting him into Slytherin? Did he even tell you that?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Don't you say that about him, Harry could never be like you devious Slytherins," she said with a hiss.

"I wouldn't be talking, since you were fucking on last year and one of the worst of us Slytherins, since my own father so I would shut up right now and think about what you say before you say it," I said turning on my heel and walking out of the room.

I went into the room I was staying in and started to scrawl a letter to Blaise. Once I finished I sent it off with one of the owls Blaise's mother had given us. Watching the owl flew out the window I thought of something wrote it on a paper, signed it and attached it to the other owl and sent that one off as well. It was nearing ten when I got a reply to the second letter I sent out:

_Of course you can stay here. I would never turn away and now we can spend sometime together getting to know each other._

After reading it I began to pack the bag up again. I checked on the twins who were now asleep in their cribs. So I waited for the reply to the letter Blaise sent me. That one came about an hour later.

_Paige,_

_I had to start writing this as soon as I read that you're pregnant again. Just tell me where you are so I can come and get you and the twins. I just read that you don't want me to look for you or the twins. And as you said I'll let you have your space so that you can think some things through I just want you to keep in contact with me so I'm not overly worrying about you. Tell the twins I love and miss them for me please._

_Love you,_

_Blaise_

Once I finished reading it I put it in the bag with the rest of them. I grabbed the twins from the crib, the bag, and walked out of the room and to the front door. Once I reached it I walked out into the dark and silent night. I walked down the road some, then placed the bags down and pulled my wand out. A loud BANG emitted through the night air breaking the once peaceful silence that had lain in the air. The Knight Bus came into view during the bang, slowing down in front of us.

The conductor got off the bus and asked, "Where are you off to Miss?"

A/N: Well this is officially the very last chapter in this story. I might be continuing it later. The only thing is it won't pick up exactly where this one left off but you'll basically find out where she went and all the crap when I have time to write the new ones, but between me wokring and school, I just really don't have time, and I've been kinda getting stuck so I thought that I might as well give you all this since you haven't had a new chapter in so long. I won't be putting up the new story until I have quite a few chapters so that if I get stuck with anything you can still get a new chapter then. **If you have any questions on anything that has to do with the story just leave the question in a review or just e-mail me and I'll answer it as soon as possible.** So I guess this is it for awhile, so bye until I have the new story.


	14. Update on TDLD

So I just thought I would update all of you who have been asking about this story. I have been writing more of it. I'm in the process of typing up what I have written so far and then I will continue to write more. I'm going to try and get at least four chapters together before I begin posting it. So far I have 5,569 words typed up and that's about less then half of what I have written so far. So I'm hoping to get this post within the next month or so. I'm sorry for making you all wait four years for the continuation of this story but I had so many things going on, but I'm hoping it will be worth the wait and for new readers I do hope you enjoy this story as much as everyone else who had read it did.


End file.
